For the Old Love of a Time Lord
by heintz571
Summary: The Doctor faces despair after erasing Donna's Memory can a new friend help the Doctor help Donna and help him restore his hope,faith and maybe show him how to love agian. Characters Donna,Doctor 10,Martha,Torchwood group and others
1. Chapter 1

**For the Old Love of a Time Lord**

Prologue

The mountains loomed in the distance sensing the sadness between the man and a woman standing in front of a ranch house snuggled deep in a valley. The home was purposely placed there in its isolation, to prevent prying eyes from seeing a spaceship known as a TARDIS currently unhidden in front the yard.

A conversation loomed in the air taken away by the westerly wind blowing from the mountain tops.

"I have to go Chris they need me." A dark haired man dressed elegantly said to a woman with short red hair. He was trying desperately to make her understand why he must leave and join his people in the greatest of Time Wars that would ever be fought.

"But it isn't fair Jared they never supported you so why do you have to support them?" For years since their marriage they had been ridiculed by the other Time Lords on Gillifrey. They looked unkindly on their love and banished them from their world only to call them back when they needed Jared's help, then they would send them away again.

With tears streaming down her cheeks she tried to keep her husband from leaving her on Earth and running off to the planet of Gillifrey. But she knew she would be unsuccessful he would go no matter what; his connection with the other Time Lords ran deep. He would never leave them in a bind especially if he could help in any way. And that was one of the many reasons she loved him so much.

Looking at her sadly Jared knew she was just venting letting her feeling be known but it was important to make her understand the importance of his return to his planet.

"Chris listen to me you know the Daleks are very dangerous and they must be stopped otherwise no universe will be safe. They are dangerous emotionless beings that have no conscious. If I don't go back they will come to Earth and then you and your planet will be lost."

"But why can't I go with you maybe I can help in some way. I have been by your side before when encountering the Daleks what is different now?"

Pulling her into his arms he held her and spoke quietly in her ear "I need you here so I know you are safe and I can focus on what needs to be done then return back to you."

Inside he knew he shouldn't lie to her but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that this was one battle that he wouldn't come home from, he had sensed the emptiness of space that once will be where Gillifrey used to be.

He also knew that she needed to survive because around five years in the future the last of the Time Lords will need her help to save him from his desperation and help him get back on track so he can do what he is destined to complete. Jared wished sometimes that Time would remain a mystery to him but unfortunately Time wasn't that merciful.

He gently pulled away from her and held her at arm's length, "I will love you forever."

Chris focused on his face and replied "And I will always love you Jared till the end of time."

He turned away from his wife and walked into his TARDIS to face his destiny, not daring to turn back for one last glimpse of his beloved, because he was fearful that his courage will falter and he wouldn't leave. Besides he had a lot to do before he returned home.

Christine watched as Jared's ship disappeared from her time and planet to fight for her and everyone else in the universe. She waited fifteen minutes hoping that he would return to her and tell her that it was all over but deep inside she knew she would never see him again.

With her heart aching in pain she walked to the lake where she first Jared, and sat on a bench trying desperately to etch every aspect of the past five years of her life with Jared in her memory so that she would never forget her Time Lord.

_5years later_

Christine finished washing her face and patted the skin dry before placing the towel on the counter. Turning off the bathroom light she left to check on the kids. It had been a long but exciting day her Niece and Nephew were visiting for the weekend and today they went to the zoo, then had dinner and saw a movie and that was after a morning ride on the horses.

It didn't take too much coaching to get the kids to bed this evening and within moments they were asleep in their rooms. Julie, their mom, would be there in the morning to bring them back to their own home Chris always loved it when the children came to visit it always gave her some reprieve from the intense loneliness she often felt especially after her husband left her to fight in the Time War five years ago.

It seemed like an eternity to her but even now she could hear Jared's voice in her head correcting her. 'It has not been eternity Chris because you know time is relative, relatively speaking eternity is a long time.' She chuckled to herself as she reached Charles's temporary room. She crept in silently and covered him up in the blankets that he kicked off. With a quick glance at the room she made sure everything was in place.

Charles was ten years old and loved his room. He used the paintings on the wall to help him imagine that he was in a far off places fighting battles against unseen bad guys and becoming the hero of the would sometimes listened as he played and often was reminded of her own adventures in the TARDIS.

Chris in the last couple of years had made quite a name for herself as an artist. Most of the painted pictures were of things she saw when traveling with Jared. It helped her to remember because as time drifted on she found her memory wasn't as vivid as before and she desperately wanted to remember everything. So she painted who would have ever guessed that her paintings would become so popular. Many of her pictures were selling for a couple hundred dollars.

The paintings in her nephew's room were special and she would never sell them because they were scenes of Jared's home world of Gillifrey.

The pictures showed different landmarks and landforms on Gillifrey. One of the pictures showed the Citadal back lit by the moons in its entire silver splendor. Another one depicted the reddish grass that shined brightly in the morning light with a soft wind blowing through the hills moving the golden trees. The one she was most proud of was the purple lake hidden in a valley. The mountains on each side protected the lake from the elements which caused the surface to be as smooth as a mirror.

She loved to see Jared's home world and when they would visit they would walk for hours on the surface not saying much of anything just holding on to each other glad the fate and time allowed them to meet and fall in love.

They always seemed to have fun until they would be seen by someone who would report them to the Council which eventually, would cause a summons High Council chambers where the other Time Lords would chastise him for allowing a mere human to see their planet. Soon after Jared would grab her hand then they would leave for a while till he was forgotten then he would always return to his home to show her more.

When she and Jared married against the wishes of the Gillifreying government they never returned again to his world. The pictures were the only thing left of Gillifrey everything else was destroyed in the last Time War. Willing the tears away Chris closed her nephew's door and went to check on Julianna her niece.

Her niece, who was fifteen, occupied what people called the waterfall room of the house. She was sleeping soundly the bluish green comforter covered her petitie form. The blanket accented all the colors in the paintings of waterfalls on the walls perfectly.

The paintings in this room were tapestry size and took up almost every space on the walls. Chris loved waterfalls and her husband made it a point to show her as many of these natural wonders as possible. He even showed her the well known Angel Falls in South America. The Angel Falls were very special to her because it was where she and Jared become husband and wife, witnessed by their close friend Jack.

When she started to paint the waterfalls she always had a problem fitting the paintings on a standard canvas; they never seemed real enough to her so she decided to paint the walls instead.

Her waterfall paintings were extremely detailed; it was almost as if you could feel the mist on your skin from the water and hear the roaring crash as it plummeted to the surface hitting the rocks below. Her niece was so much like her in many ways but especially when it came to a love of waterfalls.

Turning she left the room and headed for her bedroom which was her most favorite place in the house. When she stepped inside it was being like transported to a different place and time in her life. Her room was the exact duplicate of the room Jared and she shared on his TARDIS. The walls curved up to the ceiling slightly bowing as if she stepped into a bubble, her linens were burgundy with black pillow accents. But the most amazing aspect of the room was the photographs of her and Jared. They showed the many different places they saw in the universe as well as different times they visited.

Christine never allowed anyone in her room due to the many questions that would arise because of the photos and she wasn't ready to explain things to anyone yet. She loved being in her inner sanctuary it made her feel closer to Jared almost if he was still alive.

Her favorite feature of the room was the fireplace. It was made out of the most unusual stones found on Earth. The large stones were red granite which was surrounded by mother of pearl. Mica was inlaid inside the pearl in delicate diamond shapes. The mantel was made of black obsidian which glowed in the firelight. But the best thing about her fireplace was that whenever she got cold all she had to do is snap her fingers and the flames came to life.

The fireplace, in her bedroom, wasn't as immaculate as the one in the TARDIS but it was beautiful. The fireplace in the TARDIS had some of the most usual stones Jared could find. He said they came from all areas of the galaxies they visited. Of course she couldn't have the exact same fireplace but she made do with what was available to her.

She smiled as she remembered why a fireplace was placed in the bedroom on the TARDIS; it was because she always felt cold when lying next to her Time Lord at night. He said it had something to do about the body chemistry of a Time Lord that made their core temperature a little bit lower than humans.

One morning she complained about the temperature to Jared and by the end of the evening there was a fire place on her side of the bed he said he did it because he couldn't have the love of his life dying of hypothermia.

Lying down in her bed she leaned to turn off the light and fall into blissful sleep when she noticed the date on her alarm. It was exactly five years ago today that Jared left her on Earth to fight a battle that marked the end of the Time Lords.

Turning off the light she wondered if she would have another vision tonight as she had in the past. Every year on the anniversary of their departure from each other she always dreamed of Jared and he always had words of comfort for her. The first time she saw him in her dreams she was shocked that he was there. Then she started to think she might be going crazy.

The first thing he said to her was that she wasn't crazy then he tried to explain how he was there. He told her that encapsulated in her mind were different messages from him that would open when the time was right and to not be fearful because they wouldn't damage her mind at all. He continued to tell her that they were there to help her at difficult times of her life and give her comfort. He never said how many there were im her mind or how they got there, but she had a feeling she knew how he placed them there.

Many times in their travels he showed a psychic connection to other life forms and of course to his TARDIS as well. She had seen him use his abilities many times in tense situation to gain an upper hand when needed or understand how a species was feeling. Once she also was a recipient of his psychic connection when a harsh memory was disturbing her sleep. He used his ablities to block the memories so she could rest. She guessed he probably placed the messages in her mind while she slept as well. When she asked him how many of them there were he refused to answer all he said was that there were enough of them to help her.

Closing her eyes she hoped he would be there in her dreams again because she missed him dearly.


	2. Chapter 2

**For the Old Love of a Time Lord**

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor sat in the captains' chair of his once again empty TARDIS staring at the beauty of the center column that moved his ship through time and space. He felt totally alone again. He couldn't understand why fate had it out for him and his companions. Every time he thinks that someone would be with him a while something always happens which takes them away from him the constant loss was taking its toll on his hearts.

He really enjoyed traveling with Donna she made him more human by chastising him when he did something wrong, standing by him when things got rough, and most of all making him accept that sometimes rules can be bent when necessary to save a life. He will miss her terrible. When he closed off her mind to all their adventures together he felt as if a part of him disappeared as well.

He wanted desperately to hear her boisterous voice again but knew he never would again. He wishes he knew of a different way to save Donna but unfortunately the knowledge he needed was not available to him. So he did what he could to isolate the Time Lord essence inside her by erasing her memories.

Standing up he started to flip switches and knobs of all kinds and spoke out loud to the one thing that was a constant in his life, his TARDIS.

"Well old girl it is just me and you again." The changing colors of the walls signified that she was not happy about the circumstances.

"Oui don't be that way girl we will see Martha, Jack, Sara Jane and her son…." The Doctor stopped his list understanding what the TARDIS was trying to do.

"Thank you for trying to help me remember what I still have. But this room is still bigger than before and I desperately miss Rose and Donna and Martha. I just don't understand why everything good gets yanked away from me."

Before the TARDIS could respond and try to make her Time Lord feel better. She suddenly shook violently knocking the Doctor off his feet. Landing with a thump on his bottom he cried out "OUI". He tried desperately to pull himself up and hold steady onto the main control panel but he was thrown again like a rag doll by the violent rocking of the TARDIS. Getting onto his knees he reached up with his hand and quickly swung the monitor into his direction. At once he noticed that the something was pulling the TARDIS toward the United States into a mountainous area in the western region. Just as he started to compensate and stabilize his ship the movement stopped just as quickly as its rough ride began, knocking him down onto the metal floor of his ship.

Taking a moment to catch his breath he looked at the readings on his monitor to find out what time period he was in, after a brief inspection of the blips on his screen he knew that he was in the same year but for some reason he was brought to the state of Colorado in the US.

Hurrying down the ramp pulling his coat on his hearts beat with anticipation of what he might find beyond the doors. As soon as he walked outside he was amazed by the most amazing view he had ever seen. Well at least the most amazing thing on Earth.

He was in the middle of a beautiful park that housed a large lake in the center probably created by an asteroid in the earlier years of Earth's history. The mountains surrounded the area and cast their magnificent image on the glassy surface of the lake. As the sunrise peaked over the mountain crest, a mist arose from the water and when a slight breeze blew through the air from the mountaintops the mist rolled onto shore creating a fog like atmosphere in the valley.

The Doctor looked around in the early morning light trying to determine what might have caused the TARDIS to come here but the only thing he saw was an unoccupied bench on the gravel path that surrounded the lake. Deciding that maybe he was early he walked to the bench to wait and see what might happen.

With some trepidation as well as excitement he waited patiently watching the sun rise over the valley. The only thing that would make this morning perfect was if Donna was sitting beside him complaining about the cold and the bumpy ride that brought her here. With a sigh he pulled his coat closer to his body to hold back the chill and wait alone for something to happen. It seems being alone is a personal curse of his to endure.

Christine knew she was about to get a vision from Jared because all the sudden her dreamed cleared dramatically. Once again she found herself in a dark room with shafts of different colored lights hitting the floor. She knew that she would not be able to move so she waited with anticipation for her husband's appearance.

Soon her wait was over under a blue shaft of light Jared was there smiling. She signed audible he still look just as handsome and she immediately started to relax because of his presences.

"Jared it is so good to see you again. I was hoping you would visit me again this year. I miss you so much!"

"I know you do my love and I miss you too. You have done well for yourself. Your paintings of our travels are really popular."

Surprised Chris responded, "How do you know about them I just started to draw them recently."

"Have you forgotten that I was a Time Lord and that time is relative."

"No I haven't forgotten Jared but I am not sure what you mean."

Smiling he said "Do you think I went right to Gillifrey when I left you? I had to take a few side trips."

Shaking her head she finally understood, "You checked up on me before you went to war. But how did you know that the time line wouldn't change."

"Because I know you my love and I knew that you would somehow preserve my world in your own special way. "

"I will always preserve your memory Jared because you are always in my heart and nothing will ever change that."

Sighing Jared took a moment to respond as if he was fearful of what had to be said, "I know I will be a part of you Chris but from this day forward another will start to fill your heart with a new love and you will start to fill his hearts with a new love as well."

"How do you know that a new love is coming to me and why would you think I would ever let someone new replace you. You are my soul mate."

Smiling sadly Jared spoke quietly, "Because my dear I am going to send you out to meet him and once you have made contact with him the old timeline I visited before I died will change and a new one will begin."

"I don't want things to change Jared I am happy with the ways things are! Please don't ask this of me. I am not ready for anyone new because I still want you."

"Christine there is more at stake here then you understand. He needs you and one of his former companions needs you as well. Also a new race is emerging and they will need you too. Trust me my love and do as I ask. Time is short you need to meet the Doctor near the lake and give him the same proposal I gave you when we first met. Do you remember what I said? "

Not trusting her voice Christine just nodded her head.

"Good give him the proposal then wait and see what happens because he has to make his own choice as well. If what I saw happens be prepared for a new adventures in time and space and a new life much different than the one you are currently in."

Jared knew time was short so he quickly spoke before his wife woke up, "I love you Chris and I will see you again soon I promise. Now hurry the Doctor is waiting."

Christine awoke suddenly a little disoriented as she always was after her dream visits from Jared usually she lied around contemplating what he said but this time she knew she needed to act fast otherwise she would miss the Doctor. She would contemplate things later.

As Chris looked out her window she noted that the hour was right before dawn she ran to her bathroom to get ready to meet the Doctor. She hurried as fast as she could because she knew that time was ticking away and even though she didn't like Jared's plan she knew that he had his reasons for telling her what to expect she would just have to trust him. Thirty minutes later her neighbor was watching her niece and nephew and she was out the door grabbing her trench coat along the way, to meet her destiny.

The Doctor just sat and watched the sunrise many times he got up to leave but something kept him there it was as if Time needed him to be here. Looking out at the water he was mesmerized by the colors reflecting from the new sunlight and smiled as the colors danced over the small waves it reminded him of the lakes on his home world.

This would be a good place to visit again without the feeling of necessity that followed him with this time around. He may even bring Martha here to see the view but he wasn't sure if she would go with him. Even though things seemed fine between them there still was a strain between them and he wasn't sure how to resolve it.

So enraptured in the beauty he didn't noticed a woman with red hair moving in his direction until she was standing right in front of him making a clearing noise with her throat.

Chris approached the bench where a man in a brown coat was sitting he seemed to be in deep thought and she almost turned around and walked away, but deep in her subconscious she heard Jared's voice, "Go my dear he awaits."

Taking a deep breath she continued, as he came into view she couldn't help but noticed he was a very handsome Time Lord. His brown hair was quite messy almost if he had been pulling at to make it look more like Einstein's hair. He was a bit skinny but he carried his thin frame well almost like a noblemen. His suit fitted him well but looked a bit ruff. She could only guess what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into recently. It seemed to be a curse; all Time Lords must find trouble and solve it. When she finally arrived at the bench she just stood waiting for him to see her after a moment she cleared her voice. When he looked up to see who made the noise she thought she surprised him then spoke nervously,

"Excuse me; you look like a man in need some warmth on this chilly morning." As she spoke she extended her hand out that held a cup of coffee and nodded her head for him to take it, then handed him some cream and sugar to go with it.

Surprised the Doctor looked up at the person who was invading his thoughts after a brief moment he reached up and took the hot beverage from the woman. He did feel a bit chilled in the morning air. After doctoring the coffee with the sugar and cream, which astounded him that she knew he would want the condiments, he took a tentative sip and immediately started to warm up.

As the hot beverage warmed his insides he stared at her intently, he has seen her before but he couldn't place where it had been. His thoughts were interrupted as she spoke again,

"Do you mind if I sit down as well?"

The Doctor finally finding his voice spoke quickly, "Ah yes sorry, please sit my apologies for not offering earlier."

As they both sat on the bench no other words were spoken for quite some time both lost in their own thoughts. They sat in companionable silence sipping their coffees watching the sun rise higher over the mountain tops with the progression of the morning.

It seemed to the Doctor that time slowed down a bit as woman sat next to him but then he brushed it off as just a figment of his imagination. His mind has been so preoccupied lately with Donna that maybe his unity with time might be skewed a bit, but who knows not many Time Lords had to deal with all the things he has, so maybe time might be reacting to his instability…… His inner ramblings were interrupted when the woman spoke breaking the silence between them.

"You know about ten years ago I was sitting just where you are wondering why fate could be so cruel and why everything in the universe was against me. I was pondering about how would be the best way to stop my existence and finally rest."

The Doctor turned to her and listened, not wanting to be rude especially since she did bring him a cup of coffee, maybe a distraction would be good for him. He listened as she continued her story,

"Then a man sat beside me and handed me a cup of tea. I wanted to tell him to leave me alone and let me wallow in my self-pity so I sat there hoping he would get up and leave.

Turning to make eye contact with the Doctor she continued, "But I didn't because of the same reason you are listening to me now."

Intrigued the Doctor asked, "And why am I still listening to you."

Smiling she responded, "Because I didn't want to be rude he did bring me a cup of tea."

Seeing the look of shock in his eyes Chris knew she guessed correctly he stayed because he was polite. After a brief moment she continued,

"He told me that he understood how I felt and that it was okay. By that time I started to get mad because how could he understand my despair he didn't know anything about me or what had happened to cause my despair. Immediately I told him to bugger off."

Chris took a moment to drink her coffee and try to recall her memories of the day.

The Doctor waited for her to continue it was strange all the craziness that was in his head when she first gave him his coffee seemed to fall into the back recesses of his mind and a sense of calm engulfed him as she told her story.

After her brief hesitation she spoke, "Well he chuckled at me; I stood up to leave because he infuriated me so, but before I could walk away he grabbed my hand and told me he was sorry. Then told me something that to this day I will never forget,

'_I have been too many different worlds and seen many different species experiencing the same feelings as you. Feelings of doubt, hopelessness, loneliness, loss of faith and loss of love the feelings are universal. I've even experienced them myself. Many years ago I came to a conclusion. Life needs to have ups and downs we need to experience them especially when we are feeling down; because without the downtimes in life how can we appreciate the ups that come our way.'_

"Now I couldn't believe that the man next to me could be so experienced in life and wise since he looked so young but somehow he did understand things better than most of us."

Doctor smiled knowingly people he came in contact with didn't always understand him either. He drank the last bit of coffee waiting for the woman to start her narration again.

He watched as she drank her drink and wondered how her story would end he was intrigued by her nature she seemed nice and kind but he couldn't help but wonder why she was telling him her story.

Chris finished her drink then began again, "I waited for him to say something else but he didn't say anything more all he did was stand up and hand me a piece of paper. On it was directions to somewhere and then he told me that when I was ready and the time was right to come and find him. As he stood up to leave he grabbed my hand and made me a promise,

'I will show you worlds you never dreamed of, I will restore your faith, your hope and show you a love that you could never imagine. When you are ready to receive my gifts find me.'

Then he left. I looked down at the card and when I looked up again he was gone like a breeze over the mountains.

The Doctor listened to the end of her story and couldn't help to wonder how it turned out. He was about to ask when she stood up grabbed his empty cup and threw both of their cups away and started to leave. Curiosity consumed him he quickly rose from the bench and called out to her,

"Please tell me what happened next?"

Chris turned to look at him debating if she should continue because if she made him the offer that Jared wanted her to give to him there would be no turning back the timeline would change. Seeing the need and pleading in his eyes she answered his question.

"I sat on that bench till late into night then I brushed the man off as a nut job and returned to my old life. But I could never forget his promise to me. So six months later I followed his directions and found him waiting for me. I traveled with Jared for about five years and during that time he did everything he promised he restored my faith and my hope and he loved me intensely. I also loved him just as much he showed me things that only a few human companions ever get to see."

After she finished she reached into her pocket and handed him a piece of paper, "I will give you the same promise with one exception. When the time is right, come and find me I will help you restore your faith and hope in your hearts. But unfortunately I can't promise you my love because it belongs to someone else. Until we meet again farewell Doctor. "

He watched as she walked away confused by her promise to him looking down at the directions she gave him he noted that the destination was close by. He then folded the paper neatly and placed it in his breast pocket. He had every intention of seeing her again when the time was right.

As he walked back to his TARDIS he stood at the door and was about to snap his fingers to open the entrance to his ship. When he suddenly realized that she called him the Doctor when she left and from what he recalled they never did exchanged names. He also remembered that she called herself a human companion and in her promise she mentioned his hearts like she knew he was a Time Lord.

The mysterious woman got even more mysterious and the Doctor thought it would be a good time to visit an old friend who might help him unravel the mystery.

Quickly he finished his snap and walk into his ship as soon as he was inside he set the coordinates on the TARDIS for Cardiff.


	3. Chapter 3

_**For the Old Love of a Time Lord**_

_**Part 3**_

Captain Jack Harkness sat in his office desperately trying to find some sort of cure for Donna, the last communication from the Doctor warned him, Martha and Mickey to not come in contact with her in any way because it might open the doors in her mind that the Time Lord carefully shut to protect her and keep her alive. He felt so helpless and out of control and he didn't like it not one bit. A knock at the door distracted him from his despair,

"Come in." He called out with frustration etched in his voice.

Martha Jones heard his tone and walked in, "No luck eh?"

"Nothing is documented anywhere about what we could do about Donna. There is hundreds and hundreds of year's worth of files about the Time Lords but I can't find anything."

Martha sat down at the table and handed him a new stack of files which she found a bit disturbing since she was in them.

"This is what I was thinking, maybe we need to investigate the Companions that the Time Lord's had just in case one of them had something similar happened to them."

Jack's eyes lit up, "Brilliant thinking Martha." as he grabbed the top file his hope was rejuvenated with the new stack of folders.

As the night turned into dawn Martha and Jack still couldn't find anything useful that they could use to help Donna and they were on the last bit of files. They did note that most of the records were on the Doctors companions. Not many Time Lords took on travelers in the early days of Gillifrey.

Ianto walked into the office placing a tray of coffee and tea on the table and asked,

"Any luck yet you two."

Feeling a bit frustrated again Jack threw the file he was reviewing on the table and stood up running his hands threw his hair before responding,

"Not a damn thing Ianto. It is so frustrating these files cover almost every aspect of the Doctors companions lives while in the TARDIS but none of them report anything similar to what had happen to Donna."

Ianto went and started to massage his lover's shoulders trying to calm Jack down. Since the recent incident with the Daleks they decided not to actively hide their relationship anymore it wasn't like they were doing a good job at it anyway. As he continued his massaged he stated,

"The Doctor did say that nothing like this had ever happened before and he isn't sure what to do with the Time Lord essence inside Donna I think he is just winging it. Come and sit down and I will pour you some coffee."

Touching Ianto's hand as it emerged on his shoulder Jack nodded his head in thanks and returned to his chair and grabbed another file as Ianto poured the coffee.

Martha watched the interchange between the two men and wished she had someone to massage her shoulders as well. She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands trying desperately to wipe away the fatigue she was feeling. The lack of sleep was starting to wear here down but with determination she reached for another file figuring it was another of the Doctor's many companions and was surprised when she saw a different Time Lord with a red haired woman.

Shaking Jack, she made him spill his coffee on his blue shirt. Quickly he stood up and started dancing around the floor trying to remove his shirt,

"Hot, Hot, Hot, I think I burned a nipple."

Martha and Ianto started to giggle which soon ended up in a full body laugh. Jack glared at his friends warning them that they should stop.

Getting the message Ianto spoke as he walked out the door, "I will go and get you a new shirt."

Jack nodded and spoke sarcastically, "That would be fantastic."

Martha covered her face with the file that caused the incident trying desperately to calm her laughter taking some deep breaths she got her self under control once more.

Nodding at the file she was holding he asked, "Is that the file you need me to look at?"

Martha held the file for him to see which was very sparse in comparison to the other files and asked barely controlling her giggles, "Who is that?,"

She pointed to the Time Lord with long dark hair and a tone body with a woman standing next to him. "And what is their story?"

Jack took the file and smiled sweetly sitting down on his chair calmly he answered, "That Martha is a Time Lord who was a Prince of Gillifrey."

Yanking the file back, "No way, now why couldn't I be picked up by him instead of the Doctor. He is one sexy man as well as being titled."

Pulling the file back Jack chastised, "Now Martha stop your drooling otherwise you will smear the print." And started to mimic wiping away the water from the file for dramatic purpose before continuing,

"Yes I agree he is very handsome and he was one of the most eligible bachelors of Gillifrey, until the High Council and he bumped heads one too many times. I seem to remember a time the Council demanded that he renounced his crown as retribution for his free thinking, but Jared refused and took his TARDIS and left only to return for short durations of time later."

Martha was a bit confused, "Why didn't he tell the council to bugger off I mean he was a Prince."

Jack shook his head, "From what I understand the Royalty on Gillifrey was much like the Monarchy here in England they were more like a figure head and didn't have much to say about how the government was run."

Understanding the analogy Martha pointed at the woman in the picture, "Where does she fit in all this."

Jack smiled sadly, "She is the only human that has ever married a Time Lord, she was the main reason Jared and the Council argued. The government looked disdainfully at their relationship and thought it was sacrilege to mate or marry outside their own race."

Martha was shocked, "You mean to tell me that she is a Gillifrying Princess and is the last bit of royalty left of the Doctor's world and she is a human as well."

Nodding his head Jack flipped through the pages reviewing the file subconsciously as he continued,

"Yes, she is royalty by marriage. But you would never guess it; she is one of the most down to earth people you would ever meet. She had a grace about her that just entranced everyone around her including me. She never utilized her position for any reason and kept a pretty low profile while traveling with Jared. Her name is Christine Williamson and I think she is from Colorado in the United States. She and Jared loved each other so deeply they were what I would call soul mates from the moment they met. "

Martha watched as Jack spoke and wondered if at one time he didn't love her as well. Not wanting to break the spell the romantic story was casting in the room she decided that she would curb her curiosity about her American friend, for a bit. Focusing back on Jack she listened to the rest of the story.

"They got married here on Earth at Angel Falls. When her and Jared traded vows there was only one other person there and that was me." Jack handed Martha the one other picture in the file which was taken on their wedding day.

Martha looked closely at the couple, "They seem to be very much in love but I have a feeling there is an unhappy ending."

"You couldn't be more correct even though he didn't agree with the Council he was deeply loyal to his subjects and when the last time war occurred he went home to fight and you already know the outcome of that circumstance."

With tears in her eyes Martha asked, "Where is she now?"

Jack took the pictures and replaced them in the folder and laid the folder on the table open to the wedding picture, "No one really knows, last I heard she was in Colorado again keeping a low profile."

The silence in the office suddenly erupted with alarms blazing. Gwen Cooper ran up the stairs and reported to Jack and Martha,

"We have a space craft trying to materialize in the central control area!"

When Jack returned to Torchwood after the Medusa Cascade craziness and heard about how close his facility got destroyed and how close his coworkers came to death by the Daleks hand. He decided to add a few more security precautions in place so it wouldn't happen ever again.

Running down the stairs Jack caught the shirt Ianto tossed to him and quickly put it on and tucked it in while pulling out his gun.

Mickey and Jack got the central computer at the same time and broke out in huge smiles as they both recognized the energy sequences.

Jack called out to Martha and Gwen, "Lower the force shield it is the Doctor," and started to run back to the landing zone to greet their friend.

The familiar hum of the TARDIS always excited Martha it wasn't the ship that caused her anticipation it was the man inside and the hug that he always gave her.

The TARDIS materialized completely and without delay the Doctor exited with more enthusiasm then he had felt in months and a lot of his zest was in place because of the woman he met in Colorado.

He looked around and was ecstatic not only to see Jack but Mickey and Martha as well. He hurried to Martha and gave her a bear hug which caused her to giggle.

"I have missed you Martha how is the wedding plans going? I want an invitation when will a date will be set. Oh yea I found a beautiful place I would like to bring you to see if you are willing."

Smiling it was just like the Doctor to not finish at least one thought when he was excited, giving her friend another hug she replied, "Yours will be the first one I send out Doctor but I think it will have to be over the mobile I gave you because you have no address. We still haven't picked a date yet but we will soon. I would love a short trip but I don't want any trouble."

"Fantastic we will go on the trip soon and I promise no trouble."

The Doctor then turns his attention to Mickey and shakes his hand. And with a tilt of his head and a click of his tongue the Doctor states, "I have heard you have established yourself well here in Cardiff good work mate."

Jack doesn't wait for the Doctor he walks up and hugs him gallantly, "I knew you couldn't stay away from me to long, I excite you don't I."

Shaking his head the Doctor speaks jovially, "Stop it, why must you flirt so."

Laughing heartily Jack responded as he led the Doctor to his office, "Because you love it when I do."

Mickey and Martha rolled their eyes at the two then followed them up the stairs as well.

As the door closed the Doctor went to the far end of the table and sank into Jack's chair and leaned back looking at all the files on the table and guessed immediately what was going on.

"Have you found anything helpful yet?" he asked his friends hoping they had but knowing they didn't.

The silence spoke volumes to the Doctor, seeing the look in Jack's and Martha's eyes confirmed what he already knew they hadn't found anything.

Martha spoke first as she sat in the chair next to his, "Don't worry Doctor we will keep looking till the end of our days for a cure for Donna."

Smiling sadly the Doctor grabbed Martha's hand, "I know you will and thank you so much for trying." Silence enveloped the room caused by the lack of progression to help their dear friend Donna.

Jack knew he needed to break the tension in the room so he asked seductively, "Well Doctor shall I send everyone out so we can have quality time together or is there something more you need."

Successfully breaking the somberness Martha and the Doctor just sighed in exasperation Mickey just shook his head and Jack stood there with an innocent look on his face.

"No Jack I am not in need of quality time with you but maybe later. What I do need is your help to find a woman for me."

Wide eyed Jack responded, "I am your man what type of woman an easy one, a quiet one, a loud one, just ask and you will receive."

Martha spoke up, "I am sure that he isn't looking for that type of woman Jack."

Mickey commented next, "And why not that type of woman Martha, Rose has gotten her man and has moved on maybe the Doctor should move on as well."

Looking over at the Time Lord, Martha asked, "Are you looking for that type of woman Doctor?"

"No Martha I am not looking for that type of woman. I am looking for the woman that lives here."

He pointed to a place on a map that he was given and showed it to Jack then continued as the map was passed around to the other occupants of the room,

"The TARDIS for some reason picked up on this woman and brought me to her and I want to know why because she knew a lot of information about me that she shouldn't know and now my curiosity is peaked."

Mickey commented as he received the map, "I can put these directions into the database and tabulate where the final destination is but I need some point of origin,"

Nodding the Doctor spoke, "You can get the coordinates from the TARDIS. How long will it take?"

"It will take about one hour." Mickey then walked out the door to do what he could with the Doctor's information.

As the Doctor was talking to Mickey, Martha came up with a theory,

"Doctor, do you think the TARDIS brought you to her, because it picked up signals like it did with Jenny."

"No I don't think so Jenny was a Time Lord, well became a Time Lord because of me but this person was definitely human." He stated as he drew out the last word of his sentence.

Jack interrupted, "Who is Jenny and what do you mean she was…"

Martha shook her head as to tell Jack to let it go she would tell him later catching the cue he changed his questioning,

"We have been focusing on the possible reasons the TARDIS brought you to her, but you really haven't given us a description of your mysterious woman."

The Doctor looked at his friends and closed his eyes to remember the details, "She had red hair just past her shoulders that seemed to curl up in the moisture of the air. She was about 5 ft 5 inches approx 168lbs medium build her eyes were as green as emeralds."

Martha shook her head, "That could be a great number of women in Great Britain."

"No, No, she is from America like good ol' Jack here around the Rocky Mountin' area and furthermore, I know I have seen her before I just can't remember where."

The Doctor leaned on the table and started mumbling, "Where, where have I seen her. Was on the planet Michumam, nah was it Pluto there was a lot of red hairs their but I don't think she was….."

As the Doctor continued to ramble he started pulling his hair till it stood upon end and paced the floor like a caged animal.

Martha and Jack look at each other the same thought passing through their heads could it be Christine and if so how did she get a hold of the Doctor's TARDIS.

Jack tried to get his friend's attention, "Doctor, Hey Doc." Noticing words weren't working Jack stepped in front of the pacing Time Lord and yelled, "Hey Doctor!!!"

"You don't have to yell Jack I heard you the first time but I ignored you I needed to think and remember where I have seen her."

"Well Doctor, Martha and I think we know who your mystery woman is."

Surprised the Time Lord watched as Martha received the file they were looking at earlier and gave it to him.

"Her name is Christine Williamson, The wife of Prince Jared of Gillifrey." Martha said knowingly.

The Doctor looked at his former companion in disbelief trying to assimilate what she just told him then suddenly he remembered where he had seen her before.

It was in passing on Gillifrey he was about to meet with the council about some sort of danger to the Time Lords and on his way into the chambers she was walking out and they bumped into each other. Now he knew where he had met her but he wondered why the TARDIS brought him to her.

Taking the file from Martha he looked inside seeing a familiar face from the past. Jared and he were never close only saw each other in passing usually when they were being brought before the High Council for something. He had only heard rumors that he took on a human wife but he didn't pay any attention to them he was too busy doing other things. As he looked at the wedding photo there was no doubt in his mind that she and the woman he met are one in the same. But why search him out now.

His thoughts were halted by Mickey's loud voice calling to them,

"Hey guys you better come and see this."

Immediately the Doctor and his friends ran to the TARDIS to see what Mickey had found.


	4. Chapter 4

**For the Old Love of a Time Lord**

Chapter four

As the Doctor reached his TARDIS he saw Mickey staring at a projection of Jared.

Moving his friend aside the Doctor spoke to the image, "I demand to know how you got in my TARDIS."

The figure spoke as Jack and Martha arrived behind the Doctor, "Voice recognition confirmed play message."

"Hello Doctor I hope this gets to you at the right time I had to place this recording in your TARDIS while you were out with you companion Rose. Yes I know what you are going to say I could have caused a paradox but I had no worries I knew my life would be ending soon after I made this recording for you."

Martha listened as the unfamiliar Time Lord spoke and couldn't help but feel a chill run down her spine he was dead but he was talking to them as if he was still alive. She stopped her racing thoughts and focused again on the message being played.

"If things went as I have foreseen my wife should have already contacted you and given you an offer. Knowing her though I bet she made a modification of her own to the offer. She can help you in many ways through the next few months and you will need her, take her advice to heart; she is very wise for a human woman. Trust me Doctor she will be a wonderful ally to you especially when it comes to dealing with the Shadow Council and the safety of a new race and other things you my encounter in your future lives. Now I must bid you farewell before a real paradox takes places with your return to the TARDIS. One last thing before I go, remember to take care of others and they will always take care of you."

Then the image vanished the Doctor sat in his captain's chair with even more questions than before what did he mean about the Shadow Council. He thought he was done with them after Donna and he left to save Earth in the Medusa Nova and what does he mean about a new race.

Martha sat next to the Doctor confused and asked, "How did he do it I mean he is dead. How did he know what to do before he went to fight in the time war."

The Doctor turned and faced Martha to respond when Jack explained,

"Jared was a special Time Lord he could see the future very clearly he was also known as the Seer to many people he came in contact with"

"Yea but the Doctor can see in the future as well he told me so." Martha interrupted.

The Doctor spoke up in his quiet voice he reserved when he talked about his home world, "Yes, I can but Jared was very different he knew the time vortex better than any other Time Lord it was if he lived in past, present, and future all at the same time. He was considered an anomaly among my race unfortunately I never really crossed paths with him or got to know him before he died."

Jack spoke up, "What is the offer Chris made to you."

Not answering the American the Doctor ran up to Mickey, "Do you have the coordinates to her home I really need to talk with her again."

Mickey held up a disk and handed it to him, "All done boss, just program it into the TARDIS and she should bring you right there. It seems to be located in a valley near the Rocky Mountains." Then he turned and left satisfied that he completed his task. He did not want to get any more involved with time travel he had enough experiences to last a couple of lifetimes.

Turning to Martha the Doctor asked with a toothy grin, "Fancy a ride to the United States my dear Doctor Jones."

"Oh yes, I am coming with you I would love to meet a Gillifrey princess and find out more about that hunk of man of hers."

"Hunk of a man… and what am I chop liver," the Doctor responded with a false hurt in his voice.

Martha shook her head and ran out of the TARDIS, "I will be right back I need to put on something warmer before we go."

Jack turned to leave when the Doctor called to him, "Do you want to go as well, the more the merrier I always say."

Without turning around afraid that his face would betray his uncertainty and excitement he responded, "Yea I will go but I need to give some instructions to Gwen and Ianto before leaving."

With a knowing nod the Doctor stated, "Hurry back, CHRIS is waiting." As Jack left he turned to his TARDIS, "Well girl it looks like we are going back to Colorado and see what our new lady friend has to say about all this and also to find out how Jack knows her so well, that he calls her Chris."

Within fifteen minutes the Doctor, Martha and Jack were back and off they went to meet a Princess of Gillifrey.

Christine stood at her bay window admiring the new fallen snow it was early November which signaled a harsh winter but she didn't mind she loved the way the large flakes would blanket the earth allowing all things to rest.

It wasn't always so, before she met Jared she despised the cold. But he changed her mind one night when he asked her if she would like to see what he saw when he looked out at the snow. She excitedly accepted his invitation whole heartedly, nodding his head he told her to close her eyes and relax. When he sensed she was in the right state of mind, he touched her forehead with his fingers then after a few minutes he told her to open her eyes.

What Chris saw that evening will burn in her memory forever she watched as each flake fell so slowly to the Earth. Each one of the snowflakes glittered in the moonlight and she watched closely as the beautiful, intricate crystalline designs were revealed to her. She continued to watch as the flakes caught the full moon and deflected the light so that it seemed as if tiny rainbows were falling to the earth along with the snow.

Chris sighed as her eyes focused back on the scene before her she desperately missed her husband. Some days she would feel totally lost and out of control, then other days she would be okay. The meeting with the Doctor deeply affected her she didn't know if she would be able to keep her promise to him if he ever showed up following the directions she gave him.

If she was lucky she would never have to see him again and her conscious would be clear because she did everything Jared had asked her to, well almost everything, she couldn't bring herself to promise love to the Doctor her heart still longed for her husband.

Turning away from the window she started to paint another picture from her visit to Gillifrey but this time it was different it was a picture of the plains of Jared's home world, not to majestic Citadel or the mountains but just the simplicity of the plains dotted with flowers and a small cottage in the distance. She can't remember ever seeing it but it must of made an impression on her otherwise she wouldn't be painting it.

She was about to put the final touches on the painting when she heard a knock at her door. Glancing at the clock she noted that it was almost ten thirty, "Who could be coming to my house at this hour of night." Grabbing her baseball bat she went to answer the front door. Once there she peeked out the peep hole and could not believe who she saw. Opening the door a tad she saw the man that earlier she thought she would never see again, the Doctor. Before she could say anything he asked,

"Hello, Christine may I come in we need to have a chit chat?" Without waiting for her reply the Doctor opened the door the rest of the way and walked in like he owned the house.

His actions shocked her out of her surprise state she stated, "Yes, you may come in. I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Well I found out some new information that I want to discuss with you."

Nodding Chris asked polietly, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes that will be lovely and do you have any sweets around I am famished." Smiling to herself she thought how the Time Lords were different in many ways but one constant was the way they loved to eat chocolate and other sweets.

"Yes I think I have some but if I don't I can whip up a batch of double chocolate fudge cookies." She was about to shut the door when a woman approached to be let in.

"Hello," holding out her hand in greeting, "My name is Martha thank you for keeping the door open it is freezing outside."

"No problem Martha why don't you go warm up by the fire while I get the tea." Chris was about to shut the door when she asked, "Is there anyone else coming or are you two it?"

Martha was rubbing her hands by the fire when she responded, "Jack was just behind me but he took off, said he would be a moment something about saying hello to his horses because he hadn't seen them in a while."

Christine made an audible gasped it couldn't be him could it, has Jack returned back into her life. She stepped out the front door to look for him but couldn't see a thing through the falling snow. Then she heard his voice.

"Hey Chris, the barn is in the backyard why would I go back around to the front when you have a back door, which should be locked by the way." Jack mentioned smugly, she was just as he remembered beautiful and always looking the wrong way. He stood there not sure what to do and waited for her response to him.

Turning around she smiled happily and ran forward and launched herself into his arms and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

Jack hugged her back, it was good to see and feel her again as he put her down she promptly slapped him in the arm with her hand.

Rubbing his arm he asked, "What did you do that for?"

"Why didn't you ever call me or even drop me a letter you big oomph especially after Jared died I could have used your support." Chris practically yelled just to release the pent up frustration she had felt for the last five years.

Looking rightfully chastised Jack spoke quietly, "I sorry I should have been here but seeing you would have been too painful for me at the time."

"I understand Jack we both lost someone we loved very much that day. But I just wish you would have at least e-mailed me to let me know you were okay."

The Doctor and Martha watched as the scene unfolded before them. Martha for the most part was still a bit confused about the relationship between Chris and Jack. But at least she understood that at one time they had some kind of relationship. But the Doctor knew exactly what was going on Jack, Chris, and Jared were all lovers. As he watched them he couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed she was suppose to help him not meet up with an old lover.

Clearing his voice he interrupted the reunion, "I was wondering if we could get that tea soon."

"Oh, forgive my rudeness Jack and I can catch up later please come into the kitchen for some hot drinks and don't worry Doctor I haven't forgotten your sweets."

Smiling smugly he followed her into her kitchen. The room was just as he expected warm and sunny. The walls were painted a pale yellow which was accented beautifully with the oak cabinets. The table was oak like the cabinets as well, and in the center was a crystal bowl with a fresh bouquet of lavender that infused the room with it sweet scent.

Chris led them to the table, "Please have a seat it will be a moment before everything is prepared." She then turned and started to get the refreshments for her guests.

As the Doctor took his seat with the others he started to watch her prepare the refreshments and was surprised to see how graceful Chris moved about her kitchen; her movements were smooth and fluent as if she was playing a musical instrument instead of making tea.

Doctor also noted that he wasn't the only one entranced by her, Jack was watching her every move as well. Promptly he made a promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure Chris and Jack couldn't catch up any time soon. At that very moment he and Jack caught the others eye which soon turned into a glaring match between the two.

Martha noticed the tension between the two men and sighed they seemed to clash over women often. It happened with her when she first met Jack. Then noticed it again when Rose came back from her world to help them defeat the Daleks. They always seemed to covet what the other had.

Having experienced enough testosterone she spoke sharply to her friends, "You two are pitiful."

The Doctor looked shocked, "What did I do?"

Jack just smiled; Martha was a very observant, which was one of her strongest traits.

Shaking her head Martha left them to their battle of egos and went to help Chris with the tea.

As soon as Martha was in ear shot Chris said, "Thank you I thought those two were going to go to arms."

"What happened between you and Jack that has made the Doctor so put out?"

"When I was married to Jared, Jack was our second love."

It took a moment before Martha understands, "No you mean to tell me that Jack, you and Jared were all lovers."

Smiling Chris replied, "Yep, sometimes Jared needed a different type of love then what I could give him and sometimes when my husband was away Jack was my lover."

Martha still couldn't believe her ears, "Your husband was okay with it?"

"It wasn't uncommon for Time Lords to have multiple lovers even when they were committed to someone it was just their way."

"That still doesn't explain why the Doctor is acting as if he was your lover."

"I don't know why he is acting that way I only met him the other day."

Martha decided to change the subject as they poured the tea in the teapot, "So how did it feel to be Gillifreying royalty."

Shocked Chris responded by almost dropping the teacups, "How did you know about that?"

"There is a file about you and Jared at Torchwood, where Jack and I work that said Jared was a Time Lord Prince."

"It wasn't as glamorous as you might think the Council didn't look too fondly on our nuptials."

"Yea but you must have gone to some type of ball or ceremony together." Martha spoke wistfully.

Chris responded sadly, "No I didn't get to do any of that, maybe with time I would have been accepted by the people of Gillifrey but unfortunately they ran out of time and now he is the Last of the Time Lords." She finished tilting her head back to where the Doctor was sitting.

Martha understood how Christine felt there were times when she traveled with the Doctor she felt unaccepted by the people they met along the way just because she was human.

Chris reached up to get the sweet cakes when she spoke agian, "I must say that there were times when I questioned marrying Jared but all my doubts were erased whenever he looked at me because his eyes showed me the love he had for me. Could you hand me the tea bags in the cupboard above you."

Martha reached up and handed Chris the tea bags and asked, "How did you handle the feeling of loss when Jared left."

Chris turned to Martha, "How do you handle being away from the Doctor now that you don't travel with him anymore."

Martha was astounded. How did she know but answered the question, "I cry some days and then other days I am thankful for what I did see in my travels. I miss the Doctor desperately at times and wish I was still with him then other times I want to move on with my own life find someone who will love me just as much as I love them."

"Well Martha I do the same thing as you I cry a little, I try to remember my time with Jared and all the adventures we had together. Even to this day I wish that I was still with him."

Turning to Martha she continued, "But there is one thing you have that I don't and that is a living breathing Time Lord. And at one time he chose you to be his companion and trust me that makes you special. You now have a friend that will be with you till the end of time and if you ever need him he will be there for you. He may not love you the same way you love him but he does love you in his own way."

Martha smiled and with a choked voice said, "Thank you. You are a wise woman." She grabbed the tray from Chris and started toward the table and as she walked away she called over her shoulder, "And who knows you may even become friends with the Doctor then you will have what I have."

Under her breath Chris stated, "That remains to be seen."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews it was a pleasure to read them it is Christmas break so look for more chapters soon.

For my new readers please review feedback is always welcome

For the Old Love of a Time Lord

Chapter 5

Chris sat with her guests listening to their stories of adventures that both Martha and Jack had with the Doctor. A couple of times she would pipe in with a story of her own. It felt wonderful to talk to people without reservations where everything she experienced could be shared without people asking difficult questions. Jack as always was charming and attentive but Chris sensed that he had moved on since their relationship and she couldn't be happier for him. She only hoped that whomever he was seeing would treat him right.

The Doctor, Chris noted, was reserved allowing his friends to tell the stories after a while she saw him fidgeting in his chair almost as if sitting still was causing him pain. When there was a lull in the conversation Chris decided to relieve the Doctor of his restlessness and asked,

"So Doctor what do we need to chit chat about?"

Relived that he would not have to endure another story of Jacks he responded, "How did you know where to find me the other day? Come to mentioned it how did you get my TARDIS here? Why did you make me your offer? And why did Jared possibly damage the time line just to get a message to me?......"

Chris shook her head in frustration and interrupted the Doctor's ramblings, "Now slow down and breathe Time Lord I am not in the mood for ramblings."

The Doctor immediately stopped and looked at her in surprise. Chris continued after he quieted down.

"First of all if you continue to fire questions at me without letting me answer I will march to my bedroom and not say a damn thing till morning. Second of all I am just as confused as you are about everything I don't have all of the answers but if we work together I 'm sure things can be resolved."

Martha was just as shock as the Doctor by their hosts outburst. She had never heard anyone talk to him that way before. And what surprised her even more was that he actually fell silent and started his questioning again.

"How did you know I was going to be here the other day?" He asked much more calmly then before. He was a bit put out by Chris's statements but he wanted to understand what was going on just as much as she did and Jared did tell him to let her help him.

"Thank you Doctor for slowing down, I knew you were coming because Jared told me."

Jack spoke up, "But how can he speak to you he has been dead for many years?"

The Doctor answered the question knowing how it was accomplished, "He encapsulated memories in her subconscious so that they would be opened at certain times."

Nodded Chris finished explaining, "It always happens when I sleep he has been visiting me for the last few years. But this is the first time he asked me to do something for him." Holding up her hand to stop the Doctor's question she continued, "And before you ask me I don't know how many of these messages he placed in my mind."

Martha chimed in asking the Doctor, "Isn't that dangerous to her I mean what if one of these mental communications opens at the wrong time could her time line be altered in some sort of paradox?"

"No if Jared did what I think he did it would not be dangerous to Chris at all if a messages opens prematurely it would be like garble gook to her and she wouldn't be able to make sense of it at all. The mind has to be right state for her to receive the messages. I must say it is quite remarkable I have never heard of any Time Lord using mental encapsulation in this way."

Then he looked at Chris and asked, "Why did you do what he asked without questioning him or questioning his agenda. I could have been an evil Time Lord for all you knew and killed you as soon as I met you?"

Their host just laughed, "Because I trust Jared and your race was peaceful most of the time. I also knew that you being an evil Time Lord were impossible there was only one in your whole race and I would assume that he was killed in the last time war as well. If I remember accurately he was called "The Master".

The Doctor glanced at Jack and Martha and shook his head now was not the time to mention anything about the year that never was.

Turning back to Chris he continued, "How did you get my TARDIS here?"

Shaking her head she answered him with her own question, "Why haven't you asked your TARDIS that question?"

He never thought about asking his ship for any information and that was unusual for him whenever there was something he wasn't sure about he always asked her. Promising to rectify that as soon as he could, he was about to continued when Jack piped in,

"What is this offer that you made to the Doctor? He hasn't said as word about it."

The Doctor waited to hear her answer munching on one of the sweet cookies she brought out with the tea. He did always like a good sweet but he had never had any cookies like these before they were very coconutty and the dark chocolate in the center was just enough to offset the sweetness. He quickly stuffed another in his mouth then asked,

"What kind of cookies are these they are delightful they are sweet but not too sweet I absolutely love them." He quickly held out the plate under Jack's nose, "You got to try these."

Feeling a bit perturbed he answered while pushing the plate away, "I don't want one Doc I know they are good I have had them before."

Bringing the plate to Martha he said "You've got to try one of these."

Martha reached tentatively for a cookie and sniffed it then took a small bite and was shocked at the sensations that enveloped her mouth. They were indescribable it was like biting into a candy bar.

"Your right Doctor these are delicious it is such a joy to eat them." Then turning to Chris she asked, "May I have the recipe my Mum would love them. What are they called?"

Chris smiled she knew that the cookies would be a hit they were with Jared as well, "Well you had a part of the name when you said they were a joy to eat they are called Coconut Joys."

Jack interrupted with a loud clearing of his throat, "Can we continue please."

The Doctor and Martha fell silent and popped another cookie in their mouths.

Turning to her former lover Chris responded, "Now Jack you know I am not going to answer that question if the Doctor wants to tell you he will in his own time. He has to make the decision on his own if he accepts my offer."

Martha listened carefully but she wasn't ready to ask her own questions yet but she had a feeling that Chris may be the key in saving Donna. She has learned over the last couple of years to follow her gut when it came to important questions. As she listened she tried desperately to control her yawning but was finally unsuccessful.

The Doctor was about to ask another question when Chris intervened before he could speak, "Listen Doctor I know there is a lot to discuss and even though Time Lords don't require much sleep we humans do. So could we continue our discussion in the morning?"

The Doctor looked at Martha and Jack and did notice the fatigue in their posture and around their eyes and reluctantly agreed that Chris was right.

Before he could say anything she was already clearing the table, "I have a few guest rooms you are welcome to stay here until the morning." Turning to the Doctor, "I promise Time Lord we will continue our conversation tomorrow."

Jack rose from his chair quickly and offered, "Let me help clear the table."

Once they were out of ear sight Jack whispered in Chris's ear, "You are not going to put the Doctor in the room with the paintings of his home world are you."

Chris turned and answered, "Yes I was planning to. Why do you think it will be a problem?"

"Yes I think it will be a problem he had a large role in the destruction of his world."

Shaking her head she replied, "Listen Jack for whatever reason he had to do what he did I am sure he had no other choice. Besides sometimes you must remember you past and come to terms with it to finally experience true joy again."

With that said she left and started to lead the Doctor and Martha to the guest rooms, "Follow me please" with Jack looking worryingly after.

As they passed through the living room which also was one of the many places Christine painted the Doctor stopped suddenly,

"Where did you get that painting?" He asked pointing to the painting Christine was working on when they arrived he was shocked to see his old home on the canvas where so many memories were made and lost. To cover up the tears he let his anger rise to the surface.

Martha looked over the Doctor's shoulder, "Wow that is beautiful. It kind of reminds me of the descriptions of Gillifrey you told me about Doctor."

"It isn't Gillifrey Martha." The Doctor spoke quietly then spoke more harshly to Christine "I demand to know where you got that painting." He glared at Chris allowing her to see the anger in his eyes.

Jack stepped between the Doctor and Chris fearing for his friend, "We told you Doctor, Chris has been to many times and places with Jared and she paints what she remembers."

Chris stepped around Jack and spoke reverently, "Doctor this is one of the many ways I keep my memories fresh in my mind and how I pay homage to my travels. I paint what I remember. Please come with me and let me share more of my memories with you."

She led them to the first room that had all of her past paintings of Gillifrey hanging on the walls and turned on a switch that illuminated the pictures hanging showing them in all their majesty. Then she sat on the bed and watched her guest's reactions.

The Doctor walked around the room looking at each picture and was surprised at the detail painted in each picture he had to admit to himself that they were beautiful and it touched his hearts to know that someone was keeping his world alive. Joy replaced the anger he felt earlier as he moved around the room when he finally reached the bed where Chris was sitting he had to admit to himself that she was keeping her promise to him and wondered how she was going to restore his faith and hope.

He sat on the bed next to her and spoke quietly, "Thank you for sharing your art with me." He quickly stood up and left the room with Jack in his wake.

Chris looked wistfully at the Doctor's departing back and hoped that Jack wasn't right.

Martha looked at each painting with a sense of awe, "These are beautiful Chris, I mean the Doctor use to tell me about Gillifrey but it is beyond words."

Turning her attention back to Martha she spoke proudly, "I did my best to capture the beauty of Gillifrey but even my pictures don't do it justice."

Reaching the picture of the Citadel Martha asked, "What is this?"

Reaching her side Chris responded, "That Martha is the heart of Gillifrey it is the inner city. Most of the Time Lords lived and worked there the dome around it protected the city from outside evaders."

"Where is the picture in the living room located?" Martha asked.

"I am not sure I just started to paint it today but I must have seen it somewhere."

"Where did the Doctor go?"

"He left the room I think that seeing his home world was a bit much for him. I should have listened to Jack and kept this room locked up."

Martha touched Chris arm in sympathy, "No, I think you are wrong the Doctor needs to come to terms with his past otherwise he will never move into the future. What you did will help the Doctor finish the healing that Rose started many years ago."

"Thank you, would you like to see your room? I think you will like it a lot."

"Lead the way Chris I can't wait to see what other surprises you have hidden in this house."

Jack found the Doctor in the living room sitting in an overstuffed chair staring at the first painting they saw before they went into the spare room. He sat down in a chair adjacent to the Doctor's and spoke apologetically,

"I am sorry Chris brought her into that room with giving you any warning. I told her it wasn't a good idea. She always did things her own way. Many times Jared and I always told her she needed to think things through first."

The Doctor just sat in silence continuing to stare at the picture hearing Jack but not quite comprehending what was being said.

Starting to worry Jack stood and kneeled at his friend's feet to try to snap him out of his trance, "Doctor if you want we can leave right now and never return I am really sorry she hurt you."

The Doctor awoke from his trance, "She didn't hurt me Jack she filled me with a joy that I haven't felt in years."

Confused Jack asked, "How did she do that the way you reacted earlier was out of anger?"

"Listen Jack the paintings in that room give me a lot of joy because they show how things were before the Time War. It is a time when things were peaceful and joyous. It helped me remember that the Time Lords weren't always self-centered and self- absorbed."

"Then why did you leave the room?"

"I left because this picture confuses me and makes me wonder what type of web we have fallen in."

Jack shook his head in confusion, "Do you think Chris is trying to manipulate us some way."

"No I think she is doing what she believes is the right thing to do but Jared was verse in the time vortex and I have a feeling there is more to the situation then we are being told."

"What makes you think that Doctor?" Jack questioned.

"Because this painting isn't of Gillifrey we never had wild flowers in the fields or that much grassland even in the far reaches of the planet."

"Well where is it?"

"Jack it is the only place I have ever held as a residence it is in Ireland and Chris would not know anything about it. It is one of my greatest secrets."

"That definitely causes some red flags. So how did Chris know to paint it?"

"That is a good question and the answers will have to wait till morning. Please tell Christine that I will stay in the TARDIS tonight and that I will see her later."

The Doctor quickly headed toward the door but before walking out he called back, "Hey Jack don't get to re- acquainted with our hostess I don't want her to get hurt she has some more promises to keep to me."

Before Jack could respond the Doctor was out the door.

Chris walked in soon after, "Hey Jack where did the Doctor go I wanted to apologize for hurting his feelings."

Turning he walked to his former lover and wrapped his arms around her, "He is going to stay in the TARDIS tonight. Where is Martha?"

Laying her head against his chest she inhaled his masculine scent, "I brought her to the waterfall room. I think she liked it a lot and she decided to retire. But she did mention that she wasn't going to sleep till she made notes for the Doctor of some vacations places she wants him to bring her to. When I left she was mumbling something about why didn't he bring her to these places instead of all he dangerous one."

Chuckling Jack said, "She did have a rough time traveling with the Doctor she deserves some safe trips." Then he gently kissed her head, "So that leaves just me and you so what are we going to do?"

Chris reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "I am going to bed, what you do is none of my business good-night Jack."

She gave him one more kiss on the cheek and walked away before she decided to take him to her bed. Right now wasn't the time to start up their love affair again she needed to be level headed and Jack made her head foggy.

"Well I guess that is my answer." He walked to his old room in the house and when he opened his door he was surprised to find that nothing had changed it was the same as it had been many years ago. As he continued in he dropped his clothes along the way and took a flying leap and landed on his soft bed and before he could ponder the Doctor's worries he was fast to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for being patient I hope you are enjoying my story please read and review and Happy New Year ro everyone

For the Old Love of a Time Lord

Chapter 6

In the far reaches of the universe a group of albino humanoids sat at a large circular table discussing a new race that had been discovered. A female only known as the Shadow Architect spoke to the group first,

"How is the gathering of the half breeds proceeding?"

A man stood to give the report, "We have collected about fifteen of them but our scouts are finding more every day. It seems that the Time Lords set aside their ways and procreated with many other species besides within their own race."

Nodding the Architect asked, "Are any of them showing signs of Time Lord abilities or an advance understanding of the Vortex."

"Some have show great aptitude," Ciprian another of the council spoke, "Studies have shown that most of them could harness a full understanding of the Time Vortex and could re-establish the linage of the Time Lords without much difficulty."

"That is good to know Ciprian continue with your studies and let us know if any show a full potential without training." The Shadow Architect responded.

Turning she asked Fabrianne, "Do you have any new leads that you will follow?"

A young woman with long hair responded, "Yes Madame Architect, we are going to travel to a planet called Messalina that has rumors of a young woman coming back to life after being shot."

Speaking up Ciprian interrupted, "If this is true it will be the first time a half breed will show the capability to rejuvenate."

Holding her hand up The Architect stopped her fellow councilman from continuing, "Let us not jump to any conclusions this might be a fluke of nature." Turning toward Fabrianne she continued, "Make haste and search out this woman and bring her here as soon as possible. Is there any other business to attend to?"

Silence was the response to the Architect slamming a large crystal ball against the marble table she dismissed the council, "We will meet again in two standard days."

As the muffle of feet and the stomps of the Jadoon signaled everyone's departure Ciprian pulled Fabrianne aside, "Can I please accompany you during your mission? I desperately want to meet this woman with this rare Time Lord ability."

"Of course Councilman we are leaving in the morning you are welcome to join us."

"Thank you very much. I promise not to be a burden."

Fabrianne watched as the old man do what looked like a dance down the hall and she was already feeling a bit miffed about her traveling companion. She turned and walked toward the docking bay so that she could oversea the final preparations.

As she walked she contemplated why the Shadow Council had shown so much interest in the offspring of the Time Lords. When she was first assigned to find them she just followed orders and didn't question why. Now as she moved through time and space she was starting to wonder what the agenda of the Council was. Maybe she could fish some answers from Ciprian.

Arriving at her ship she smiled it was sleek and beautiful the silver haul glimmered in the light. The name Silverlight embodied the beauty of the ship. Her ship was special to the Shadow Lands because it was one of the few ships that could travel through time as well as space. Many years ago the Shadow people and the Time Lords called a truce to the bickering and part of the agreement was the sharing of time travel technology.

But time travel did come at a cost for the Shadow people only a few could handle the strain of traveling through time and Fabrianne was one of them. Her body was able to handle the strain but whenever she returned from a mission she had to receive time treatments to get her body back in flux with her own time. They were painful and took many hours. Shaking her head at least this time she won't have to go through time. Stepping on the ramp she boarded her ship to start the preparations for departure.

The Doctor didn't sleep much the image of his old home in Ireland haunted his brain. He couldn't understand why Christine was painting it or how it came to her mind. Jack said that she painted pictures of places she had seen but there was no way she could have ever seen his home. Standing up from his Captain chair he grabbed his brown coat as he left his TARDIS and walked out into the brisk morning air.

He always did love the snow and took a moment to look at the beauty around him. The mountains that surrounded the valley where Christine lived were snow capped and shimmered in the early light of the day. He could understand why Jared settled here with his bride it was breathtaking. As he approached the house he noted the wind chimes hanging from the porch the caught the rays of the sun perfectly and showered a rainbow of colors on the side of the house if he looked carefully it was almost as if it glowed like the inside of his TARDIS. As he opened the door he took one more look at his surroundings and knew that if he ever established a home again this would be the place.

Chris woke early and finished the painting she started yesterday. As the light shined through the window it illuminated the finished painting beautifully. The flowers she painted were a vibrant purple reminding her of the Lavender on the kitchen table. What was more amazing is that the flowers seemed to move in a slight wind on the hillside Chris couldn't remember the last time she painted flowers this realistic. She noted that the cottage she painted was homely but it was in disrepair and worn down by ravished of the elements. It was almost as if time had forgotten about it but she could imagine living there and making the small home like new. So in grossed in her observations in her painting she didn't notice the Doctor till he was behind her.

"So you finished it." He spoke admiration. "It is quite lovely but it doesn't look like any place I have ever traveled to except maybe on Earth. Are you sure you saw it in your travels with Jared?"

"I am not sure it isn't like anything I have painted before it seems to be plain but beautiful and most of the places I saw with Jared were erotic and vibrant."

Doctor just smiled he had never heard any of his companions calling the places they visited erotic but he usually didn't end up in the best places of the universe. And when he would try to go someplace fantastic many times he just found trouble. But he needed to get back to business,

"Chris I was wondering would you mind if I went inside your mind to find out more information about Jared's messages?"

"I don't know Doctor having one Time Lord floating in my head seems to be one too many."

"I understand but we need to figure out what is going on and I think it will be fastest way."

Standing up from her chair Chris walked over to the kitchen to make the coffee and took a moment to collect her thoughts. If she did let the Doctor do what he wanted she may never see Jared in her dreams again and she wasn't ready to let him go yet. But it would be nice to get down to the nit and grit of the situation. The Doctor waited a few minutes then followed her into the kitchen.

By the time Chris finished the coffee she had made her decision turning around to give her answer to the Doctor she suddenly bumped into the man she was going to search out. Raising her hands up she grabbed onto his jacket lapel to keep from falling on the floor. Reacting by instinct the Doctor grabbed a hold of her to help stabilize her footing. The action brought them dangerously close together.

Looking up she caught the eyes of the Doctor looking down at her and almost immediately she felt like she was being drawn into the depths of his soul. Knowing that if she continued she would be lost she quickly broke eye contact and focused on his brown coat.

"You can let go now Doctor I think I can stand up okay." She spoke a little flustered.

The Doctor took a moment to respond. The feeling of her next to his body seemed right it felt almost as good as hugging Rose but different. Not wanting to embarrass her he pulled away to allow both of them some space and asked,

"So where were you going in such a hurry."

Glad that he didn't make a big deal about their run in she responded, "I was going back to the living room to tell you that if you want to explore my mind to go right ahead because I am at a loss of where to begin to search for answers."

"Good so let us get comfortable and we can start."

Holding up her hand she continued, "But I would like Martha and Jack here as well because I am not sure how my body is going to react to you presence in my mind especially since Jared is in there too."

"I agree so let us wake them up and get started."

"I will not wake them up Doctor I don't know how Martha reacts but Jack is a major grump if he doesn't get his beauty rest. Why don't we go and tend to the horses then if they are not awake by the time we are finished then we will bang on their doors."

"They will be okay and will get over being woke up." He said in a winey voice.

"I will not do it Doctor you will just have to be patient."

Tearing a piece of paper off a yellow pad Chris wrote a short note.

_Martha and Jack_

_Doctor and I in the Barn._

_Coffee ready on counter._

_Love and friendship_

_Chris_

Then she grabbed her wool lined coat and put on her snow boots then turned to the Doctor,

"Are you coming along or are you going to mope in the house?"

The Doctor followed her out the door, "I do not mope I contemplate."

"Sure whatever you say Doctor but you have been mopey all morning."

Following her he countered, "There is no such word as mopey and I have not."

Once they got to the barn Chris turned to him, "You know I have met many different Time Lords but you act more human, you allow your emotions to show more than the others of your race."

"I have been around a lot of humans and I guess I have picked up a lot of your traits."

"Well I think it makes you unique and special and more personably."

"I was considered an anomaly on my world before it was destroyed." He said quietly.

Sensing the sadness in his voice Chris changed subjects she wasn't ready to deal with the vulnerable side of the Doctor yet, "So if you think that my painting, of the countryside, is on Earth so tell me where is it located?"

Glad of the change of subjects he responded, "I know exactly where the location is."

Intrigued Chris asked, "So where is it. Do you think you can bring me there I really like to see it."

"Why do you want to see it?"

Pulling down a horse brush she started to brush down Blacky, her stallion so she could gather her thoughts.

The Doctor had a feeling that there was about to be a break in mystery of the painting so he pulled another brush off the wall and worked on the other side of Chris's horse and waited for her answer.

After a couple of minutes she spoke quietly, "When I started that painting I just let my hands move and each stroke seemed to be automatic as if something in the deep recesses of my mind was calling out to me." She hesitated not sure if she wanted to continue.

The Doctor stopped his brushing and grabbed her hand and halted her brushing as well the contact was electrifying, "And what else are you not telling me?"

Not responding right away the Doctor grabbed her hand more tightly to give her some moral support, "Listen Chris whatever it is you need to tell me it might be significant."

Taking a deep breath Chris knew there was no turning back and answered the Doctor, "Well, when I was painting there was only one person on my mind and that was you. I was thinking about our meeting about my offer and questioned if I was doing the right thing. You seemed to be in every one of my thoughts and whenever I tried to think of something else you always popped back in there."

Pulling back his hand from hers he was shocked at her confession, "That is impossible you can't just pull an image from my mind and paint it by just thinking about me."

He immediately started to pace the small stall pulling at his hair. Chris was confused,

"What do you mean Doctor I didn't pull anything from your mind I mean I was thinking of you but that was it."

Grabbing at her shoulders he continued his ranting, "The painting it was something from my past a long, long time ago you painted a picture of my only home here on Earth in Ireland."

Getting a bit nervous Chris asked, "How is that possible I only met you a few days ago and I have never been to Ireland not even when traveling with Jared and it is not like we have ESP or anything like that."

Suddenly the Doctor stopped "Oh that can't be it no way."

Still confused Chris asked, "What way?"

Before the Doctor could reply Jack came running into the barn, "We go to go Doctor, Ianto called me Donna is in the hospital with a fever, raging about a song in her mind. Gwen and Ianto are transporting her to Torchwood as we speak Martha is already in the TARDIS."

Grabbing Christine's hand the Doctor literally dragged her from her barn toward his ship with Jack in tow. Once on board he immediately set the coordinates for Torchwood.

Chris out of breath spoke, "Doctor I can't go with you I have a home and horses to take care of."

Running around the center console the Doctor responded, "We have a lot more to discuss and once Donna is stabilized again you and I have to go on a trip."

Chris was about to protest again when Martha interrupted, "Here take my cell and call someone to take care of your home and horses. I think it is important for you to be there for Donna."

"Why do you say that?" Chris asked while dialing her neighbor.

"I have a feeling that you may be the key to help Donna." Martha replied, "And I have learned a long time ago to follow my gut."

Not knowing what to say Chris made arrangements for her house to be taking care of and by the time she was finished the TARDIS jerked to a stop.

Before she could ask if they had arrived the Doctor and Jack were out the door and heading to the Med Bay of Torchwood. Martha followed quickly and called back, "Come on Chris it is safe I promise you."

Chris followed Martha but took note that Jack's work seemed to be in a sewer of some kind and when she looked up she couldn't believe what she saw.

Running up to Martha she asked, "Is that a Pterodactyl flying up there?"

"Yes but it is harmless unless it is hungry it is kind of like the watch dog of Torchwood."

Before anything else could be said they arrived in the Med Bay and immediately Chris fell to the ground covering her ears, "Turn off the song please shut it off!" Then before she could do anything else she passed out on the floor.

The Doctor quickly ran to her side and placed his hands upon her face to block off the song in her mind hoping he wasn't too late.


	7. Chapter 7

For the Old Love of a Time Lord

Chapter 7

Ciprian and Fabrianne were on the way to Messalina to look for the woman that was reported to come back to life after being shot. Neither of the travelers knew what to expect when they arrived on the planet but they hoped the information would be useful. Upon arriving they were greeted by a young man with sandy blonde hair.

"Hello my name is Henry welcome to Messalina what can I do for you?"

Stepping up to the young man Ciprian asked, "We have heard rumors that a woman was shot here then came back to life. We were wondering if they stories were true?"

"Yes they are true I witnessed it myself. The Humans and the Hath are grateful that the Gods shined upon her and gave her a second chance at life."

"What do you mean by shined upon her?" Ciprian inquired.

"When we were preparing her for burial when a golden mist emerged from her lips as if the spirit was ready to depart then the mist returned to her and she opened her eyes."

Fabrianne asked, "Where is she now it is imperative that we meet her."

"I don't know the last thing she said before she left was that she was going to right the wrongs and do a whole lot of running."

"You haven't heard from her since?" Ciprian asked.

"No we haven't but we have heard stories about a woman helping those in need all over the galaxy we think Jenny is responsible for the stories."

"Can we meet her parents Henry?"

"No I am sorry sir but at that time we were reproducing people by using a single donor. Her donor left soon after her death."

"What is his/her name?" Fabrianne wondered.

"We don't know his name he was called the Doctor but we call him The Man Who Never Would. But he did have two females with him one was named Donna and the other was Martha. They were both very nice.."

But before he could finish the visitors were running back to their ship and taking off. Once on board Fabrianne was on the con with the shadow realm, "I need records on all the planets within hundred light years of Messina, primarily of any records of a woman named Jenny, helping people in need. We also need all files related to the Doctor."

"Affirmative Silverlight we will send you the records within one hour. Shadow land signing off."

Fabrianne wasn't sure she wanted to continue the search for a daughter of the Doctor. She had heard rumors that he was very smart and very loyal to those he cared about. She had never met him but she knew that the council disliked him for some reason but she wasn't sure why.

But one thing she was sure of is that if word got back to him that someone had abducting a part of his family he would definitely cause trouble for the Shadow Council.

Turning to her companion she voiced her concerns, "Do you think we should abort the mission I really don't want to have a run in with the Doctor."

Ciprian looked up from his notebook, "No, this is a wonderful break through a person that was produced directly from a Time Lord. We have to study her capabilities and her talents."

"Yes, but what about the Doctor?"

"Don't worry about him you heard the boy he left before she came back alive. I am sure he is not going to search her out because he thinks she is still dead."

"Okay we will continue but I still think it is a bad idea, Ciprian."

Patting her leg Ciprian spoke fatherly, "Don't worry your mind my dear it is going to be okay. What should we do while we wait for the reports?"

Fabrianne entered some coordinates and replied, "Are you hungry I know of a great place the serves fantastic food and maybe we can ask around about this woman."

"Lead the way my dear I am famished and curious."

After few moments they landed on a planet call Micha1 walking just a few meters from the landing platform. They arrived at a restaurant/bar in the main city of the planet.

An alien with the face of a bull dog and the body of a humanoid walked to their table and asked, "What would you like?"

Fabrianne spoke up first, "I would like the Salabaster and house ale."

Not knowing what to order Ciprian said, "I will have what she is having."

When their waiter left he leaned over and asked quietly, "What is Salabaster?"

Chuckling she replied, "It is a dish that is a cross between fish and a shellfish. You will like it trust me. Now tell me more about why you want to continue the search for this half breed woman?"

"The main reason is because she isn't a half breed she came from one person and is a clone of a Time Lord. I can almost guarantee that she will have all the traits of a Time Lord down to the two hearts."

"Then why didn't she change when she came back to life?"

"That is a good question I am not sure. The gold mist the boy was talking about is the Time Matrix I am sure of it. Maybe she didn't change because she was a cloned from the Doctor and didn't develop as a child of two Time Lords."

All conversation stopped as their waiter brought them their ales and when he left Fabrianne continued, "Tell me more about this Doctor I have only heard rumors about him."

Taking a swig of his ale Ciprian answered, "If you asked Madame Architect he is the devil reincarnated. He is the last of the Time Lords and isn't a man to trifle with. He has his own set of standards that he imposes upon himself that many consider are two harsh."

Taking another swig he continued, "He doesn't like war and tries desperately to find a peaceful resolution to any conflict. He usually doesn't travel alone he has companions that travel with him. Most of his travelers are humans from the planet Earth. But he chooses his travelers carefully each of his companions are strong and just as determined as he."

By the end of his narration Ciprian was already on his second ale and from what Fabrianne could tell he couldn't hold his liquor very well she figured by his third drink he would be ready for her inquisition.

Soon the waiter brought out the food and more ale Fabrianne knew that this meal would be expensive but if she gets the answers she wants it will be well worth it.

After about an hour of eating and drinking Ciprian was intoxicated and ripe for the picking Fabrianne was ready ask her questions.

"Hey Ciprian did you like the meal."

"Oh my dear it was deliciousss and fantas-fantastic this ale is to die for."

"You should travel with me more often I eat like this all the time, by the way how many more missions do you think I will have to go on?"

Slamming his hand on the table Ciprian spoke loudly, "Until every last sticking half-breed is collected."

"Shh quite down why is it so important for them to be collected?" she inquired.

Leaning close to her she could smell the ale on his breath, "I can't tell you nothing you don't have clearance." He slurred his response.

"Ah come on Ciprian you can trust me I won't say a word I promise." She edged on knowing he was going to break soon.

"Okay, I tell you but if anyone asks you didn't hear it from me but I must whisper it to you." Leaning close he spoke, "We are going to drop them off on a planet called SBA14 and seal them away from everyone."

Whispering back "Why would the council do that."

Ciprian spoke even lower, "Because the council doesn't want another race of Time Lords polluting the universe with their beliefs."

"What if they don't stay on SBA14?" Fabrianne asked.

"Then the Shadow Council will destroy them and wipe them from the face of the universe."

Fabrianne gasped at Ciprian's responses, "She couldn't believe that her government would cause genocide of a new race."

Ciprian was starting to fade but she had one more question for him, "Why are you studying them if we are going to lock them away."

"Because my dear their knowledge and abilities will make us all powerful."

Then Ciprian passed out on the table, soon afterward Fabrianne sat back and sipped her first ale and started to think. She didn't agree at all with what the Shadow Council was planning on doing and she was sure the common man didn't have a clue about the on goings of the Council. The question she had to ask herself was what she was going to do about it. And how could she defy the council without them knowing she was against them.

Maybe Jenny of Messina could be the answer and help her in her little rebellion and maybe she could find some way to let the Doctor know what was going on. At first she didn't want a run in with the last of the Time Lords but after hearing what Ciprian had to say maybe it was time to get him involved.

She sat back in her chair and started to make plans while Ciprian snored with his head on the table, if things went well she would not have to defy her people alone.

At Torchwood before the Doctor made contact with Christine's he heard Jack barking out orders,

"Gwen get another gurney, Ianto get a force field around the med bay. I want whatever is affecting Donna and Chris to be blocked now. Martha, monitor them for any changes."

In a flurry of motion everything was done in quick secession and immediately Chris started to come back around placing his hands around her the Doctor helped her get onto the extra gurney that was brought in.

Jack was immediately at her side which irritated the Doctor, "Are you okay Chris?"

Ianto called from the stairs of the med bay, "I placed a dampening field around the med bay but it is draining electrical power throughout the base."

Looking back at his lover Jack responded, "Thank you Ianto keep the field going as long as you can if you have to cut power to all non-essential equipment."

Holding her head in her hand she responded a little out of breath, "I think so what was that music I heard? It was so sad but then changed to a song of joy it was so overwhelming almost if the song was playing directly in my head."

Martha interrupted, "The field has helped Donna as well her temperature is going down but she is still unconscious. Doctor, do you think that the song Chris heard is what awakened the Time Lord essences inside of Donna?"

"I don't know Martha I need to know what the song sounded like before I can determine if it is the cause of Donna's awakening."

Turning to Chris he continued, "I need to go into your mind I need to know what the song is."

Nodding her head, "Go ahead Doctor and do what you must maybe you can block it from my mind as well so I can leave this med room."

Jack looked on nervously, "I am not sure if it is a good idea how many Time Lords can be in one human brain. We already know that Jared is in there how will Chris's mind react with you in there as well."

Martha spoke up, "Medically Chris's should be okay the capacity of the things that the human mind can assimilate is amazing but I would suggest that we monitor her carefully for any metabolic changes."

Looking at Chris, Jack spoke quietly, "You don't have to do this we can find some other way."

Chris looked at the Doctor then to Jack they both had a look of concern for her and then she looked at Donna and knew that if there was a way she can help the woman laying next to her she would do it.

Nodding to the Doctor she spoke with determination, "Let us do this before I change my mind." Then using her index finger she pointed it at the Doctor and said, "You better behave yourself while you're in my head Time Lord."

"I will I promise just put any doors up to any memories or thoughts you don't want me to see."

"My mind will be open to you completely I have nothing to hide from you."

Surprised at her openness he turned to Jack, "Once the connection is complete turn the damping field off around Chris but keep it around Donna."

Chris closed her eyes preparing for the song again. Soon she felt the Doctor's hands on her head and before long she felt his mind tickling at her subconscious.

Jack watched carefully and when the connection was complete he signaled for Ianto to turn the damping field off around Chris. He hoped that his former lover would be okay with the Doctor inside of her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter has a sexual situation in it be advised

Please read and review

I hope you enjoy this chapter

For the Old Love of a Time Lord

Chapter 8

Fabrianne laid the money down on the table for the hers and Ciprian meal and went to talk to the bar tender about Jenny as she approached the man-dog behind the bar asked,

"Is you friend okay I have never seen anyone toss down that many ales in one sitting?"

"Yes he will be fine but he is no friend of mine. I was wondering if you might know where a woman named Jenny can be found."

"Well I might have some information for you for a small price." He replied in a gruff voice.

"How much money do you want for the information?" Fabrianne responded trying not to seem too disgusted by the bar mans smelly breath.

"I want your friend there he would make a wonderful addition to my bar and I wouldn't mind having some fun with him. I thought he was very handsome when he first came into my bar."

Fabrianne almost started to laugh she mistook the bar tender as a man but in fact he was a she. As Fabrianne looked more closely at the features of the man dog she did notice that they were much more feminine then the waiters. Smiling she responded,

"I think he would love to be a part of your bar and I am sure if you show him your womanly wiles he would be smitten by you. But I would keep him locked up until he awakens because you never know who is going to try to steal him from you."

Looking around she signaled one of the waiters to come to her, "Go get the man over there and put him in my room I will tend to him later."

The waiter bowed and went to get some help to move the sleeping Shadowman.

As Fabrianne watched she smiled at least Ciprian will be out of her hair for a bit turning back to the barmaid she said, "Now tell me where I can find Jenny."

In the same gruff voice maybe laced with a bit of passion she responded, "If you go two streets over and down about three more blocks look for a fortune tellers store usually she is there."

Turning to leave Fabrianne called over her shoulder, "Have fun with him but be careful he is fragile."

Out on the street she felt alive and scared at the same time no one ever defied the Shadow Council before and she was sure they would not approve of her little coo.

Fabrianne turned right and went down a couple of blocks then turned right again heading for an unknown future but feeling like she was doing the right thing.

The Doctor felt the completion of the connection with Christine and found himself in a white oval shaped spaceship it looked to him like a TARDIS with one exception there were doors surrounding the parameter of the room.

"It is an unusual safe zone but it is well organized."

The Doctor turned and faced the voice and there in front of him was Jared and questioned,

"What are you doing here?"

Smiling the Prince spoke, "I am your guide to Chris's mind."

"Are you part of the memory capsules you placed inside of her mind?"

"No, but I am taking bits of information from them so I can interact with you so ask any question you would like."

"How many memories did you put in her mind and why are you putting her through hell with your yearly visits."

Smiling Jared answered, "There isn't very many more of them there is just enough to help you and her with your mission."

Feeling a bit irritated the Doctor spoke harshly, "What if we don't want to be involved with your mission."

"You know just as well as I that time doesn't allow us the privilege of picking and choosing our missions. If there is something that needs our attention we have to respond."

"Yea, Yea, I know but why did you have to involve your wife she hasn't been able to move on since your death."

"If you go and open the purple door you will start to understand why she is involved."

"I would love to see what you want to show me but right now I need to find a song so I can save her and Donna." The Doctor spoke while looking for the origin of the music.

"You will hear the song soon but to understand why my wife heard it you have to see the other memories as well."

"I don't have time for this Jared a good friend of mine will die if I don't find the song soon and your wife will be in pain if I can't block it."

"Doctor I guarantee there is enough time your friend Donna and Christine is strong she will be fine as well."

"I know she must be strong she has put up with you and your memories capsules for a long time you know it must tear her apart to see you over and over again after you death….and I don't want to see someone I care about in any type of pain."

"You are correct Doctor it might have been inhumane of me but I couldn't think of any other way to guide through this time in her life. I am glad you care for her it will make what needs to be done easier for you and her. Now hurry time is a wasting." Once again he showed the purple door to the Doctor and beckon for him to enter.

Walking over to the door the Doctor listened first but didn't hear anything he touched the door and was immediately was transported to the other side.

He looked around and found he was in a bedroom with some passionate noises coming from the bed that made his body react in a way it hadn't in a long time.

He walked closer and was startled by the velvet blanket being thrown off and a very naked Chris and Jared being exposed. He watched as the passion built up between the two and with Chris on top he could see her body perfectly in the moonlight. As the she found Jared manliness she pushed her body down slowly on him while at the same time she started to moan as she descended. Her hair was longer and as she leaned onto his chest to kiss the exposed skin it dragged seductively across his skin. As the rhythm of the lovers increased, the Doctor felt his body respond to the passion even more.

Moving to a chair in the room the Doctor sat down and released his control and allowed his body and mind to enjoy the couple's union. Soon Jared had turn Chris around and laid her gently on her back and as he continued his thrusting he let his mouth roam across her skin then suddenly Chris turned toward the Doctor and beckoned for him. At first the Doctor wasn't sure what was going on usually memories don't see the observer he was about to say something when he saw another figure walked from behind the chair he was sitting on.

The figure disrupted the scene briefly but before long Jared was kissing the new arrival and in the moonlight the Doctor finally recognized him, it was Jack.

Jack created his own union with Jared, the Doctor watched entranced as the lovers increased their pace and as each reached their climax their bodies would tense and reach for the moonlight. It was the most beautiful sight the Doctor had ever seen and as they untangled their bodies the two men laid on each side of Chris in the afterglow of lovemaking. But in the quiet of the room he noticed something unusual whenever Jared and Christine touched a faint glow shined and lingered wherever their skin met. But when Jack touched either Chris or Jared it didn't happen.

Stepping closer the Doctor noted that the glow seemed to be part of the Time Matrix but it didn't make sense to him, the glow should only happened between lovers that were both Time Lords. Before he could investigate further he was transported back into the main chamber.

Jared spoke, "That was quite a memory wasn't? It is one of my favorites."

Doctor turned and spoke his voiced laced with passion, "Yes, that was quite interesting tell me was that when you first noted the glow between the two of you."

"Good observation Doctor that wasn't the first time but it was the first time it happened when we made love. Why don't you go over to the pink door and you will see the first time I saw the Time Matrix."

Walking quickly he touched the pink handle and was transported to the Angel falls in South America it was Chris's wedding day.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He heard Jack say then give the couple a great big hug, "Now kiss your wife Time Lord before I kiss her for you then kiss you."

Jared touched the side of her face with his hand and then kissed his wife the Doctor noted that where their lips met a glow shined between them. Then he heard her say, "I love you forever." In which Jared responded, "And I you my wife."

Jack interrupted the moment, "Come on my lovers lets us go and celebrate."

Chris turned and walked into the TARDIS but the Doctor noted Jack held Jared back for a moment,

"What happened just then between you two with the glowey thingy will Chris be okay?"

Patting him on the shoulder he responded, "Don't worry lover it is just the Time Lord inside of her emerging."

"What are you talking about Jared she is not a Time Lord she is just as human as I."

"You are not that human Jack you are very unique and Chris isn't completely human either she is unique as well."

"What are you talking about Jared?

Just then Chris poked her head out, "Are you two going to help me celebrate or am I going to have to do it alone." Then she shut the door.

Jared turned to Jack, "She is half Time Lord. Her father was part of my race and her mother was human but you must never tell her she will be told when the time is right."

Then Jared turned and walked into the TARDIS and after a moment Jack followed just shaking his head and spoke quietly while looking into the heavens, "My life will never be boring again. Thanks a lot Doctor what did you do too me"

Jared stuck his head out, "It wasn't the Doctor's doing Jack, it was Time."

The Doctor suddenly emerged back into the white oval room immediately he ran up and grabbed a hold of Jared tunic, "That is impossible she cannot be half Time Lord we never procreated outside our race."

Brushing off the Doctor's hands Jared responded, "That is where you are wrong many Time Lords including myself found the old ways were …well old fashioned. It has been happening for many years before the destruction of our race. There are many Half Time Lords throughout time and galaxies and my wife is one of them."

The Doctor sat in the chair that was around the control panel and tried to absorb the complexity of a race of Half Time Lords. But at the same time he was amazed that so many Time Lords went against tradition and had children with other races. It also sadden him if the Daleks hadn't had caused trouble then who knows what would have become of the Time Lords and Gillifrey.

Jared walked over and sat next to the Doctor, "Listen this is why I brought you and Christine together the Half Lords are being hunted as we speak and that means my wife is in danger. I don't know who is hunting them but the song Donna and Chris are hearing is from the Ood they are calling out for you."

"Why didn't I hear the song?"

"I think it is because you are preoccupied with Christine and with your friend Donna. Sometimes we Time Lords get distracted, which is okay, I use to get distracted all the time but right know you need to focus and try to see the bigger picture and have your friends help you."

"Isn't this something I can do alone every time my friends come along they get hurt."

The figure flicker and Doctor heard the console speak, "Final memory capsule opened." Then Jared was standing in front of the Doctor.

"Well I guess it is time for you to take over Doctor the final capsule is released."

Chris was soon standing next to the Doctor, "Oh Jared it is wonderful to see you."

"Hello my love how have you been?"

"Been busy Jared you have set me on a path that seems to have a big picture that I cannot comprehend."

"You will my dear but there is something that you first need to know before I leave forever."

"What do you mean forever?" Tears threatened to fall from her flooded eyes.

"It means that I have done what I had set out to do and now my time is up. But I have one more thing to share with you before I leave."

He pointed to a golden door and spoke quietly, "It is time to know the truth of your heritage my dear. Doctor, will you come as well?"

"Of course I will." The Doctor knew what was behind that door he hoped Christine was ready.

Chris stepped forward and opened the door and was transported to a time she couldn't recall. As she looked at the scene before her she saw her mother holding her and singing her a lullaby. Chris must have been only days old during this memory.

A man called out from the hall, "Stacy what would you like for dinner?" Then the mysterious voice emerged into the living room holding a box of Mac and Cheese and a frozen pizza.

Chris noted that it didn't look a thing like her father and wondered who this mysterious man was. He seemed old and tired but when he looked at her mother his eyes glowed with love and youthfulness.

"Oh Julian we can't have either I need something a bit more healthy."

Chris didn't recognize the old man but her mother called him by her father's name. Confused she continued to watch as the scene unfolded.

Then suddenly Julian fell to the ground grabbing his chest her mother was by his side instantly and asked, "What is wrong?"

"I am regenerating something must be going wrong with this body. I need to get to the TARDIS."

Putting the sleeping baby down inside her cradle Chris watched as her mom helped this unknown man. Then the trio waited for the memory to continue. After a bit her mother returned to the room and picked up the baby and brought her to a new man that just stepped into the room, which Chris recognized as the father she remembered.

Her mother spoke fondly to her daughter, "Look my dear your daddy has changed for one final time because he just regenerated for the last time."

The Chris looked on as her mother kissed her father, "Now my love you need to be very careful when you travel the galaxies because I want your daughter to have her in her life for a long time."

The memory disappeared and Chris collapsed onto the captain's chair and the Doctor was immediately next to her, "Are you alright."

Looking at him Chris allowed the tears to fall, "I don't know how I feel I mean I just found out that my father was a Time Lord."

She stood up quickly and ran to Jared and grabbed him which she had never been able to do before but anger boiled up inside of her, "You knew about this you bastard and you never told me. Why didn't you tell me?" She shook him about in frustration, "I believed my father divorced my mother and left us to fend for ourselves when he was actually a Time Lord."

As tears fell from her eyes she collapsed on the floor still holding on to Jared, "What happened to my father?"

Holding her Jared spoke soothingly, "All I know is that he was called back to Gillifrey for some reason and never returned to you and your mother. All records of him were erased from the mainframe of my planet."

"You should have told me Jared."

"It wasn't the right time but now you know and you must help the Doctor do what he must do."

Rising up from the floor lifting a still crying Christine with him he hugged her for one last time then handed her over to the Doctor. She immediately buried her face in his brown coat.

"I must go now the entire batch of memory capsules are gone, Doctor please help her and protect her she is in danger because not only is she a Half Lord she is also Gillifreyen Royalty."

Nodding his head the Doctor watched as the ship disappeared around them and was replaced by a cavern with the mysterious Ood song playing. Then he heard Jared's voice echoing

"Oh by the way Doctor, Donna needs to be duplicated to make her better and human again but you must let her go for her to live." Using his mind the Doctor first blocked the Ood's song then disconnected from Chris he decided he will ponder Jared's cryptic message at a later time.

When their eyes opened they were both back in the Med Bay with Chris still grabbing onto the Doctor's Jacket. When she realized where she ways she detached herself from the jacket and ran from the room not paying any attention to the calls from Martha and Jack.

The Doctor walked over to Donna and blocked the Ood's song from her mind then spoke, "Martha keep Donna here and sedated she shouldn't have a relapse again but if there is call me immediately on the cell."

Martha shook her head and asked, "I will call you immediately. Are you okay Doctor?"

Smiling a sad smile at her he answered, "Yes I think so but I need to get back in tune with Time. Jared mentioned that there is something that needs my attention."

"Why did Chris run off like that is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know Martha she has just found out a lot of information about her past that she has to come to terms with." He took a moment to check out Donna to make sure she had no injuries because of her high temperature.

Martha knew that there was more to the story but she also knew when it was time to press for more information or to let things go. As she watched him examine Donna she noticed that he kept looking at the top of the stairs presumably for Chris. She had a sneaky suspicion that Chris was becoming more and more important to the Doctor every day.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jack spoke, "What the hell happened why is Chris running off like that?"

Martha noticed that the Doctor's eyes darkened as he focused on Jack and before she could do anything the Time Lord took a couple of steps and punched Jack squarely in the jaw knocking him down.

Then spoke angrily, "You should have told her or at least told me when I first mentioned her, it would have explained a lot."

Then he walked off and after a few minutes the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS departing echoed through Torchwood.

Martha ran to Jack's side with a cloth and started to dab at his nose, "What was that all about."

Jack sat up slowly and answered, "I think that the truth about Christine was revealed while they were in her mind."

"And what might that be?" Martha asked while Ianto and Gwen got closer to hear the answer.

Adjusting his coat Jack responded, "Christine isn't fully human she is half Time Lord and they both just found out I believe."

Martha nodded, "No wonder he stomped off. But think of it he isn't alone in the universe any more, just like the Face of Bod said."


	9. Chapter 9

Ahh Chapter 9 I think the muses are shining on me the creative jucies are flowing

I hope you enjoy this chapter it was a blast to write and now the plot thickens

Please read and review I do so enjoy reading your comments good and bad

Thank you for your time

flydye

For the Old Love of a Time Lord

Chapter 9

Fabrianne walked into the fortune teller's shop and was immediately bombarded with so many different earthly scents that she almost choked from the incenses sticks burning in the room. Coming in from the bright light outside it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting but once accustomed she noted that there was all type of star charts, astrological symbols covering the walls. As she walked further into the store she also saw that each piece of furniture was draped in a sheer fabric of all different colors which completed the mystical atmosphere.

She walked briskly to the counter and rang the small bell so that whoever owned the store would know she was there. While waiting and looked over the room once again. Fabrianne found the room to be a bit unusual but it wasn't uncomfortable it seemed welcoming and warm. After a brief moment a woman dressed in fabrics similar to the ones draped everywhere approached Fabrianne

"Hello my dear my name is Katrina how may I assist you this evening?"

"I need to find a woman named Jenny I have some important information for her regarding her father and others like her."

"I have heard of this Jenny, but from what I understand she is a difficult person to be found what makes you think I know where she is?"

Leaning closer Fabrianne answered, "I heard from the barmaid down the road that you know where to find her. I hope her information is accurate because I gave her a fantastic gift for her information."

"Well the barmaid was correct I know where she but she is unattainable at this time. Why don't you give me the information and I will pass it on to her the next time I see her."

Fabrianne started to get irritated with the woman and speaking more harshly then she wanted she replied, "Listen lady I was hired to find her and bring her to the Shadow Council for research, but new information was brought to my attention and now I need her help to save the half breeds before they are destroyed. If you cannot help me then I will take my leave.

Turning around she headed for the door she was almost out the door when she heard a different voice calling to her, "Wait, I can help you."

Facing the voice Fabrianne was startled to see a young woman probably eighteen years old standing next to Katrina. She had long blond hair pulled into a pony tail and her features were soft and elegant, but her eyes showed her determination and strength. She was dressed in camouflage gear the only thing missing from her get-up was a weapon of some kind attached to her belt.

Fabrianne asked quickly, "Are you Jenny? You are not some sort of impersonator or something like that."

Laughing sweetly she responded, "I am Jenny I promise you that and I can help but I need to know everything no secrets must be kept from me."

Walking up to her Fabrianne raised her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you and if you come to my ship I will give you all the information you need." She started out the door hoping Jenny would follow.

Jenny started walking after the shadow woman when Katrina stopped her, "Be careful my dear she has admitted that she was going to try to capture you."

"I know Katrina but I also know that she is sincere in saying she needs my help and I am going to help her." Looking at the worry in kindly fortune tellers eyes she patted her hand, "I will be careful I promise."

Fabrianne stuck her head back into the store, "Are you coming?"

"Yes I am coming." Jenny replied as she followed Fabrianne down the street.

When Jenny finally caught up with her suppose abductor she asked, "What are half breeds anyway?"

"Half breeds are children that had one parent that were a Time Lord and the other parent was some other type of race."

"My father said that there were no other Time Lords and he was the last one."

"And he was correct, Jenny, he is the last of the full blooded Time Lords except maybe for you."

"Why me?" Jenny asked.

Trying to hold down her irritation Fabrianne spoke tensely, "You are a clone of him and you are the only one that ever came back to life after death the only difference is that you didn't regenerate into a different person. Didn't your father tell you anything about your linage?"

"Not really we didn't have much of a chance to talk we were busy at the time."

Finally arriving at the Silverlight Fabrianne spoke over the noise of the landing platform, "Well that means that there is even more you need to learn on the long trip to find the Doctor."

Arriving at the cockpit Fabrianne took the pilot seat and Jenny took the passenger seat. The blinking light signaled that the information requested was sent to the computer of the spaceship.

Fabrianne spoke quickly before touching the information panel to retrieve the data, "Hopefully this information will tell us where the Doctor is located and then we can enlist his help as well."

Jenny felt the excitement rise in her chest, "You mean I am going to see my dad again?"

"I hope so Jenny because we need him taking on the shadow council is not going to be an easy task."

Opening the file a female voice spoke, "Information retrieved on computer screen."

Jenny and Fabrianne looked at the data together and read all the information presented to them. Unfortunately there wasn't any information on the Doctors whereabouts but there was information on his companions.

Jenny pointed to Donnas' name, "I remember her she was with the Doctor at Messalina." Then she pointed to Martha's name, "And she was there too."

"Which one should we search out?" Fabrianne asked.

"I think we should find Martha because I think Donna may still be with him."

"Martha it is." Fabrianne set the coordinates and when they took off she turned to her new traveling companion and continued, "You may want to look at the file about the Doctor so that you can understand your linage better it might be helpful when conquering the challenges ahead."

Turning to the screen she started to read about her father and his race and after a short time Jenny realized that Fabrianne was correct there was a lot to learn.

The Doctor set the TARDIS controls to return to the planet of the Ood after setting the coordinates he flipped the switches on the consol to make sure it would be a good landing. He felt bad for hitting Jack but he just couldn't believe he didn't mention anything about Christine's past to him or to his former lover. With the thought of her name he wondered where she had wondered off to and hoped that she was safe.

The image of her lovemaking with Jared replayed in his mind and he felt his body responding once again. He had no idea how passionate humans could be or how accepting they could be. But he had to remember Christine was half Time Lord and maybe some instinct allowed her to be more tolerable to certain situations.

The Doctor was sure of one thing Christine must have loved her husband so much to allow him such freedom when it came to their lovemaking. Time Lords always had multiple lovers and many times they were men he wasn't surprised to see Jack in the memory, but he was surprised that it was Christine that beckoned him into the folds of love.

He thought back to Rose and wondered if she would have been as accepting as Christine to his needs for lover of both genders. Deciding he was on very dangerous territory comparing Rose and Christine he decided to focus his thoughts on other aspects of the conversation between Jared and himself.

The Doctor admittedly, was shocked to learn that many of his fellow Time Lords had other relationships which crossed the race boundary and some of those unions had created offspring. He wasn't sure why Jared said they needed saving but after his meeting with the Ood again he was going to do some time alignments so he doesn't miss anymore time fluxes or warnings that might come his way telepathically or by any other means.

Jared was right when he said that he missed the Ood's song because he was distracted by the recent events in his life. The loosing of Rose then loosing Donna the same day took its toll on him and caused him a lot of pain. The only thing good to happen to him in last month was meeting up with Christine and receiving her promises of hope, peace, and joy.

She didn't know it yet but she had already planted the seeds of her promise in his subconscious now all he had to do was wait for those seeds to take root and grow in his mind. Even the seed of love had emerged within him but that was one feeling that may never be reciprocated.

The Doctor being so involved in his thoughts that he jumped when he heard Christine's voice.

"Where are we going?"

Turning around he ran and gave her a hug, "Are you alright when you ran off you seemed quite a bit distressed?"

"I was a bit upset but I am doing better now. I am sorry I entered your TARDIS without your permission but I needed some place to think and regroup."

"It is okay Christine you are welcome in my TARDIS any time. Where were you?"

"I found a delightful conservatory that was filled to the gills with plants of all kinds and I started to wonder around and think while exploring the foliage. When I felt your ship vibrate I came to investigate and find out what was going on. So where are we going?"

Grabbing her hand he lead her to the computer and showed her the planet they were traveling to, "This is where Donna and I last encountered the Ood I hope they can enlighten me about the Half Lords of the universe and tell me why they are in danger. We are arriving on their planet about six months since there emancipation."

"Do you think it is wise to see the Ood right now?"

Confused the Doctor asked, "Why not see them right away they may have pertinent information."

Chris sat on the captain's chair and patted the seat, "Will you come here please."

Sitting down staring at the TARDIS he wondered why she was so reluctant to see the Ood. After a few minutes she asked, "Do you know why you didn't hear the Ood's song? From what I remember Time Lords are very telepathic."

The Doctor sighed, "I asked Jared that exact same question and he said it was because I was distracted with current events and that I was out of tune with time."

"That is the same conclusion I came up with as well." Taking a moment Chris continued, "I have noticed since I first met you that you have been reacting very much on emotion. Now don't get me wrong it is okay to react that way but we are going into a situation that we know very little about.."

The Doctor stood up and interrupted, "Yes and that is why we need to see the Ood right away…we could save Donna in time with their knowledge."

He started to flip switches to ready the TARDIS for landing when Chris stood up and grabbed his hands while turning him to face her.

"This is what I mean Doctor you are in a time machine we have all the time in the world. I understand that we can't go back to the exact time we left Cardiff but we could go back a minute later."

"But I have to save her it is my fault that she could die." With tears in his eyes he grabbed a hold of Chris, "It is my fault..It is my fault."

Leading him to the chair she sat down with him and gathered him into her arms and allowed him the release that he needed and when he started to pull away she reached into her pocket and handed him a tissue.

"Do you feel better now?"

Pulling himself together he responded, "Surprisingly I do."

"Good now here is what I propose." Knowing that he wouldn't want to dwell on his melt down Chris got down to business. "You need to realign yourself with the vortex right now before we go anywhere. Who knows what type of situation we are walking into and even though it is nice to see the emotional side of a Time Lord right now I need the logical side of you. I need you to be able to see all aspects of time the past, present, and future everything that should be or can't be."

The Doctor smile mischievously, "You need this of me and what else do you need from me."

Shaking her head Chris responded, "Yes I need and don't get cheeky or self absorbed."

Laughing at her comment he started adjusting the dials for the TARDIS to stay in limbo and explained, "It will take a while for me to realign myself and I might need your help.

"I will give you all the help I can. I am half Time Lord, whatever that means, thanks to my dad." She said quietly.

The Doctor stopped his movements and went to her and cradled her face with his hands and spoke reverently, "It means that you are special, you are a part of a new race that will grow and prosper. And it also means that I have hope, that one day I will not be alone in the universe anymore."

Rubbing her face into his hand she responded, "You have never been alone."

Smiling down at her he kissed her forehead then headed back to his controls to place the TARDIS in limbo.

Then after a bit of typing he pressed another button and sent Torchwood a message, knowing Jack he would be worried sick about the whereabouts of Christine. As he sent the message he smirked to himself at least she was with him instead of Jack.

Jack paced his office rubbing the back of his head with his hand everyone at Torchwood had left to search for Christine but none of them were successful. He had no idea where she was and he was worried about her. Then suddenly his screen started to blimp on his desk.

Running over he punched a button and sighed in relief, pressing the button to his ear communication he reported, "Cancel the searches for Christine she is with the Doctor."

A stream of affirmatives met his ear then he sat down at his desk relieved she was safe, well as safe as she could be traveling in the TARDIS. Standing up he decided that he needed a bit of stress relief and since no one could interrupt he called down from the top of the stairs, "Hey Ianto will you please come here."

A head popped out from behind a computer and Ianto called back, "I will be right there Jack." As he stood up he grabbed a few necessities from and drawer and headed up the stairs. With a smile on his face he stayed late knowing that Jack would call him. In all honesty he had been in need of a bit of stress relief too.

Martha walked back to her flat in Cardiff exhausted, Jack said that he would stay and keep an eye on Donna for a bit which she was grateful to him for. It had been a long couple of weeks and she needed a good night's rest.

As she was about to open her door a blue beam surrounded her and as she disappear all you could hear was an echo of Martha's voice fading

"What the hell….."

The Doctor finally got the TARDIS in limbo and sat on his chair he was a bit nervous about the realignment the risks were few but significant. It can be a bit painful or a Time Lord could lose himself completely in the beauty of the vortex. The last time he did this was when he was back on Gillifrey and as he told Martha, so long ago, he has been running since. But he knew that Christine and Jared were right he must get his mind back in sync with time.

Christine walked back into the control room with cups of tea in each hand in which she handed him one.

"You know with all the time traveling your companions do I am surprised that you don't have any coffee in that kitchen of yours."

"Welll that is because they are British and they do enjoy their tea."

Looking at the center console Chris asked somberly, "Are you ready for this Doctor?"

"Yes I am ready do you understand everything I told you just in case something goes wrong?"

"Yes I do." After a brief moment Chris leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "That is for good luck now please be careful, I don't want to stuck in space because there is no one to fly the TARDIS."

"I will be I promise. Now you should head to the other side where it is safe." The Doctor instructed.

After he made sure that Chris was out of harm's way he sent a mental thought to his ship and waited for the vortex.

Chris watched as a compartment on the center console opened to reveal a golden light which bathed the Doctor as the crack increased she started to worry about him and hoped everything would be okay.

Then suddenly everything stopped all noise all movements ceased to exist Chris couldn't even feel herself breath it was as if time stood still. Trying desperately to squelch the panic that started to rise from the depths of her soul she focused on the memories of her time with the Doctor and as the panic decreased within her she realized that she could start to move. More worried about the Doctor than before she moved carefully to the other side to check on him.

What she saw when she arrived scared her; he was nowhere to be found he seemed to have disappeared from the control room. She was about to go look for him when a voice called out to her from what seemingly was far away after a few minutes she recognized the voice it was the Doctor's.

Stopping in her tracks she sat down on the metal floor closed her eyes and concentrated on the distant voice and ignored everything else around her. Breathing deeply in and out she continued to focus and with a pop everything came alive. First she heard the hum of the TARDIS then felt its vibration. The next thing she noticed was a temperature difference between her forehead and the rest of her body.

But the thing that made her open her eyes was the Doctor's voice, "Christine open your eyes love, come back to me I beg you."

She smiled at the Doctor, "There is no need to beg I am fine, but I really would like whatever is so cold to be taken off my head it is starting to irritate me."

Pulling her close to him he enveloped her in his arms, which dislodged the washcloth that was placed on her temples, "I thought I lost you." Then pulling away from her he chastised, "Why didn't you stay on the other side of the TARDIS like I told you."

Feeling the anger rise she hurriedly tried to stand but immediately fell back into his arms, "Listen everything stopped around me and I got worried about you so sue me."

Helping her up he responded, "I told you that things would get weird. You could have gotten hurt badly if you stepped into the beam of the matrix and believe me you were very close."

Trying to brush his hands away unsuccessfully she answered, "Well I didn't get hurt, now will you please let me go."

He released his grip but didn't let go he was still concerned about her and wasn't sure if she could stand on her own. He led her to the chair and guided her gently into the cushions once she was stable he let go and went to get her forgotten tea and handed her the cup.

"Thank you, so tell me were you able to realign yourself with time?"

"Yes I was successful and the reason why everything stopped around us was because I was really out of sync and it was the only way to make me better. If I knew that time had to be stopped I would have asked you to stay out of the room. By the way how did you compensate for the stop of time and how did you manage to start moving?"

"At first I panic but instead of focusing on my emotions I focused on the memories that you and have shared since we met in Colorado. And that helped me move."

"Fascinating you utilized your fight or flight reflexes and channeled that energy into a metabolic response caused by your feelings for me."

Christine just smiled, "Yea I guess you can say that."

Swinging to the left of her he plopped down beside her and smiled, "You fancy me don't you Christine Williamson, half Time Lord, princess of Gillifrey admit it."

Rolling her eyes she nudged him with her shoulder, "I will not admit to anything but I must say you sound much more like a Time Lord then a human now, especially when it comes to your ramblings."

Standing up he set the coordinates to the planet of the Ood. "I do not ramble I just express myself in more words then most."

Christine took a drink of her tea and couldn't resist a bit of a tease, "Like I told you before Time Lord, you are a rambler."

Walking around he came face to face to her and placed his hands on the seat on each side of her and spoke seductively, "I will admit I am a rambler when you admit you fancy me till that day we are at a standstill."

"I guess we are. Now you better focus on landing this thing because we are almost there and I have been bumped around enough today."

Turning around he did focus on landing the TARDIS which gave Chris a bit of time to gather her strength for the coming adventure and to put her hormones in check. No matter how attracted she gets to the Doctor she will never tell him that she fancies him.

Without turning around the Doctor spoke mysteriously, "Oh I know you will tell me and sooner then you think." Then before she could respond he called out, "We are here, come on Christine destiny awaits us and isn't the song of the Ood glorious."


	10. Chapter 10

Well here is the next chapter

I would really like some reviews please.

It is helpful to have your thoughts in mind while I write

Thanks agian for your time

Flydye

For the Old Love of a Time Lord

Chapter 10

As Martha was engulfed in the blue beam was furious all she wanted to do was get home and go to sleep. As the beam diminished around her she saw that she was in a passageway of a small ship facing a gray wall. Behind her she heard the beeps and blips of a control panel and spun around to give her capture a piece of her mind.

"Now hear this I want to be returned to my home immediately I work for Torch…." Her demur changed when she saw who was standing in front of her. "I don't believe it. Is that you Jenny?"

Jenny just smiled then ran to Martha and gave her a great big hug, "Yes it is me. It is so good to see you."

Martha still in shock, "But you died I saw it happen right before my eyes." Then as an afterthought she added, "Does the Doctor know?"

"No my Dad doesn't that is why we are here we are trying to find him and let him know and ask for his help."

"What is going on Jenny why do you need his help?"

Grabbing Martha's hand Jenny brought her to the cockpit of the ship and introduced her companion, "This is Fabrianne, and she is the one that told me that the half breeds need to be saved from the shadow council."

Martha interrupted, "You mean the people who drafted up the Shadow Proclamation that the Doctor quotes to get a response from other aliens?"

Fabrianne spoke up, "Yep that's the one and we don't have much time we need to find the Doctor."

"Well I don't know where he is but I could call him with my cell." Martha reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone which wasn't there, "Great I must have left it at the Torchwood hub."

Fabrianne started up the engines and asked, "Which direction do I need to go?"

"You need to head south the go east it is in downtown Cardiff but you can't fly this ship through the sky, people will definitely start to get nervous." Martha responded.

"Don't worry my ship is shadowed no one will see us." The young pilot commented.

"What do you mean shadowed?"

"The Silverlight has a cloaking shield that keeps it from being seen."

Then in a flash the three women were off to Torchwood and before Martha could blink an eye they had arrived.

Landing the ship in the central square of Cardiff they disembarked and Martha led them to the guest entrance into Torchwood reaching the time flux square next to the fountain she grabbed both Fabrianne and Jenny's hands and stepped up.

"Okay ladies get ready to descend into the bowels of Cardiff." The platform recognized Martha's voice and started to move downward.

As it moved Jack's office came into view and through the glass window the three women got a full view of Ianto and Jack cuddling and kissing obviously basking in the afterglow of passion.

Martha just shook her head and called out, "You know Jack you really should tint the glass to your office because you never know when we will have guests."

Seeing his Medical officer with two other women he couldn't resist a bit of a flirt, "Well why don't you bring you and friends up here and they can have a full show."

Fabrianne just laughed, "I like him."

Martha just shook her head, "Most people do."

Jenny just stared with eyes wide opened, not sure what was going on she made a mental note to ask her father but then changed her mind she would ask Donna instead.

By the time the trio reached the bottom Ianto and Jack were coming down the stairs dressing along the way to meet them.

As he approached Jack chastised Martha, "I thought I told you to go home and get some rest."

"I was at home on my doorstep when I was beamed up into a spacecraft by these two."

Jack looked over Martha's shoulder and saw Fabrianne first, holding out his hand to her he introduced himself, "Captain Jack Harkness at your service ma'm."

Stepping closer she shook his hand, "It is nice to meet you Captain but I think I like you better with your clothes off."

Chuckling he turned to Martha, "I like her."

"The feeling is mutual Jack."

Then Martha moved and introduced Jenny to him, "And I like you to meet Jenny." And with a bit more firmness she continued, "The Doctor's daughter."

Jack stopped in his tracks, "What do you mean the Doctor's daughter."

Jenny stepped forward, "Just that I am his daughter, I was created by utilizing one of his zygote cells or something like that, he talks so fast sometimes it is hard to understand him."

Whispering in Martha's ear Jack commented, "A trait he seems to have pass down to her."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Jenny," Then clapping his hands together he spoke a bit louder, "So what brings you to Cardiff and how can we help."

"We need to get my cell Jack so we can call the Doctor it seems that the Shadow Council is causing trouble for a race called the half breeds." Martha responded while running to her desk to retrieve her phone.

As she returned she was a bit out of breath but saw worry emitting from Jack's eyes, "What is it?

Turning around he called over his shoulder all joviality gone, "You ladies better come upstairs and start from the beginning before calling the Doctor.

Quickly the trio started after him Fabrianne spoke breathlessly, "I think we just hit a cord with him I wonder why he is so worried."

"I don't know," Martha responded "He gets this way whenever his past catches up with him."

Jenny listened to the two women and added another question to her question list to ask Donna when she saw her again. She wanted to know why humans worry so much because with her limited experience time always worked things out.

Once they arrived in the room Jack addressed them, "Please sit down and tell me what the Shadow Council wants with the half Lords of the galaxies."

The Doctor snapped his fingers and started to walk out the door while grabbing his long brown coat, "Why don't you grab a coat and meet me outside."

Looking around Christine wasn't sure where to go to find the coat closet when she stowed on board at Torchwood she only had a brief amount of time to explore the TARDIS. Feeling a bit frustrated she was about to ask the Doctor where to go when she noticed he was nowhere to be found.

"Just great I am traveling through space and time with a brilliant man that is forgetful."

Wondering what to do next she sat down to think. If his TARDIS was anything like Jared's then she could easily get lost in the labyrinth of rooms and corridors and that wasn't something she wanted to do. Then suddenly she got a brilliant idea she only hoped that it would work.

Standing up she touched the console of the TARDIS and looked up to the shaft of light that moved the Doctor to where he wanted to go and asked,

"I know you don't know me very well but I would greatly appreciate it if you would guide me to the coat room so I can join the Doctor outside."

Christine waited hoping the TARDIS would be receptive to her, and after a few minutes one of the panels of the control room opened up to reveal the cloak room with a selection of coats to choose from.

Patting the control panel she, "Thank you my friend I hope this is a beginning of a fantastic relationship."

She went and picked out a coat and turned to leave when she noticed the Doctor standing very still and looking at her strangely.

In a very quiet voice he asked, "How did you do that."

"I don't understand how did I do what?"

"How did you manipulate the TARDIS to do your will no one has ever been able to do that except me."

Brushing past him and heading toward the exit she called back, "I asked nicely."

Following her outside he took one look back at his TARDIS and wondered why she was so accommodating to Christine but not to the other companions he traveled with not even his beloved Rose.

Once outside Christine stopped in her tracks, the planet they were on was beautiful the snow glistened like diamonds in the light of the duel moons in the sky. She just stood and absorbed everything around her so that she could paint it when she returned home.

The Doctor saw her reaction and walked up behind her soundlessly. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear startling her, "It is lovely isn't it. And it is even lovelier when you can hear to song of the Ood in conjunction with the landscape."

The warmth of his breath on her cheek made her fluster in the cold and take her breath away. The Doctor sensed the change in Christine and smiled sweetly before stepping away from her heading for the Ood compound.

Seeing the Doctor move along prompted her to move as well. While following him it occurred to her that he could hear the song again which meant he was back in flux with time. But she wondered what he meant when he said the landscape was even more beautiful with the Ood's song.

Running up to him she asked out of breath, "What do you mean that it is more beautiful?"

Continuing his brisk walk he explained, "The Ood or very in tune with the environment of their planet and depending on how the planet feels it reflects in their song."

Grabbing a hold of his arm she tried to understand, "So are you telling me that the song I heard earlier in my mind is not the same song you hear now."

"No they are different the one you heard was the song of help the one I am hearing now is the song of joy and hope."

"Wow that is amazing I wish you weren't blocking the song from my mind so I could experience the same thing you are."

Stopping he looked at her and instructed, "You are half Time Lord whatever doors I put in your mind can be brought down by you. All you have to do is think about what you desire and make it happened."

Deciding to try what the Doctor suggested she started to think about her desires and was immediately bombarded with images of the Doctor naked and calling to her to join him in his bed.

The Doctor chuckling instructed, "Not on those types of desires, you need to focus your mind only on the Ood's song and let everything else fade away."

Surprised that he knew what she was thinking about she asked, "That is the second time you knew what I was thinking. How do you know?"

"Never you mind that Christine, right now you need to focus." He said a bit more fiercely then before.

Chris closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings she felt the snow on her face, the briskness of the air, and the softness of the moonlight. As she breathed in and out she let everything including the Doctor fade into the shadows.

Then she waited, after a while she started to feel discouraged and was about to ask the Doctor to help when suddenly she heard something, she wasn't sure if was real or a figment of her imagination, but as she focused harder the Ood's song suddenly exploded in her head as all the boundaries in her mind drop at once.

Feeling the panic rise in her chest she was about to call out when she heard the Doctor's voice,

"Let the music flow through your body allow yourself not only hear the music but feel the music deep in the inner recesses of your soul."

Immediately Chris started to relax and follow his instructions the music soon became tolerable then soon thereafter it became very enjoyable.

She opened her eyes to the image of a smiling Doctor staring at her, "I knew you could do it. Now come on time is a wasting."

Following the Doctor's brisk walk Christine felt exhilarated at her new found ability. Marveling at the song in her head she soon she fell far behind and once she realized the amount of distance between her and the Doctor she started to run to catch up.

She reached the compound not long after the Doctor and watched him as he greeted one of the inhabitants of the planet. She moved more quickly to catch up to him not wanting to miss what was being said.

Raising his hand up to the Ood the Doctor greeted him, "Sigma how wonderful to see you, sorry it took so long to get her but I have been distracted."

"Hello Doctor." The Sigma Ood replied, "We are so glad you have come we have important information to pass on to you."

In her haste to reach the Doctor she tripped while moving down the steep embankment and face planted in the snow as she called for help.

The Doctor hearing her call rushed over to help her up, "You need to be more careful Christine."

"Thanks for the advice I will try not to sleep and fall uncontrollably in the future." Christine responded sarcastically.

As she stood up to dust off the snow from her jeans she waved to the Ood behind the Time Lord, "Hello I am Christine how are you?"

But instead of replying to her greeting he immediately knelt in the snow, "Your highness we are so honored to see you again."

Confused the Doctor asked, "How do you know her Sigma she has never been here before."

Then turning to Christine he inquired, "You haven't have you?"

"No I have never here or met any of the Ood before today I swear I am not sure what he is talking about."

Walking over to Sigma the Doctor took a hold of his arm and tried to raise the Ood out of the snow, "Come on Sigma stand up." But Sigma remained stubbornly submissive.

Seeing the Doctor was having no luck with the stubborn Ood Christine walked over and knelt in the snow beside him.

"Listen Sigma, I am not sure how we have met but I would never want anyone to bow down before me no matter what time period I am in. So please rise and let the other Ood know I never want you to do that again okay."

Looking at her with his golden eyes he acknowledged her request, "That is exactly what you told me the last time we met." Standing up he continued, "Please forgive me for testing you but I had to make sure you were the actual wife of Prince Jared."

Confused she spoke, "I am sorry but I don't remember ever meeting you and I do have a very good memory I promise you that."

"You would not remember me because your husband erased the memory from your mind. Please come with me both of you and I will explain."

Following Sigma into the building the Doctor took a moment to think. Why would Jared erase certain memories from his wife's mind and what other memories laid buried deep in her subconscious. Hoping that Jared knew what he was doing he followed them into the building promising to be extra vigilant when observing the Princess of Gillifrey.


	11. Chapter 11

I hope each of you are enjoying the story.

Please read and review I would appriciate it.

Flydye

For the Old Love of a Time Lord

Chapter 11

Jack and the others arrived in the conference room and sat down around the large table. Fabrianne sat down deep in her own thoughts the Captain called the half breeds, half Lords that meant that he knew more then what he was letting on. She wasn't sure how much he knew but she was glad she wasn't alone in her knowledge it would be easier convince the Doctor to help her in her new mission.

Jack first address Martha, "Now tell me exactly how Jenny is the Doctor's daughter."

Jenny answered before Martha could speak, "When the Doctor was on Messalina my people took a portion of his cells and cloned me from him."

"Okay I get that but you are a female and he is a male you are not an exact duplicate of him."

Martha chimed in, "No the process they used took a cell and replicated it then during the procedure the DNA retrieved from the Doctor was spliced and put back together to create an offspring of him but with just enough DNA differences so not to break down the initial sequence."

Jack shaking his head inquired, "And how do you know so much about this?"

"While working with UNIT we were doing studies on gene replication but without as much success as the Messalinans."

Turning to Jenny he asked, "So how alike are you to the Doctor?"

"Well from when Donna examined me I have two hearts like him, I seem to have a knack for getting in trouble and I do a whole lot of running."

Martha spoke up, "And you have the ability to regenerate but not the same way as the Doctor." Turning to Jack she continued, "Before we left Messalina Jenny was shot and died but the Doctor didn't want to stick around and see the burial."

Jenny finished the story, "When I was laying on the table Henry said a gold color emerged from me then returned back to me and I came back to life."

Fabrianne who was quiet during the narration spoke next, "One of the reasons I searched her out was because the Shadow Council wanted me to capture her and bring her back to our world for studies."

"What changed your mind," Jack inquired.

"When I was traveling to find her one of the head councilman had a bit too much to drink and told me that she and the other half breeds were going to be deposited on a world in the far reaches of the galaxy."

Jack interrupted, "I understand but many of the half Lords are from advanced civilizations and wouldn't stay on the planet."

"Yes I know so I asked what the Shadow Council would do if they tried to leave and he told me that they would eradicate them."

Aghast Martha commented, "But that is genocide no one should even consider that as an option."

Nodded Fabrianne continued, "Now you know why I am here I don't agree with the Council and I cannot allow it to happen. But you already know about what is going on don't you Jack."

Everyone turned to the leader of Torchwood questioningly, "How did you know?" Martha asked Fabrianne.

"Because he referred to the half breeds as half Lords so he knew that they were the offspring of the Time Lords."

"Hold on a minute" Martha said in amazement, "Are you telling us that the Time Lords procreated outside their race. The Doctor told me that they never did that."

"Yes they did," Fabrianne replied, "But from what I understand it wasn't a common practice of the race but some of the Time Lords didn't agree with the set policies of their own Council."

Turning to Jack, Martha asked, "And you know all about this."

"Yes, when I was with Jared he told me about the offspring of the Time Lords in fact Christine is one of them."

"What do you mean Jack?" Martha asked.

"Here father was a Time Lord."

"Does she know about this?"

"No I don't think so she did find out a while back but Jared said it wasn't time for her to know so he erased the memory from her mind."

Martha becoming more upset at the moment started to yell, "And you allowed him to do this. That is unethical and wrong; my goodness she is royalty of Gillifrey."

"It wasn't my decision Jared did it without me knowing and told me after the fact."

Standing up Fabrianne whistled to stop the bickering, "Listen you two if this person, Christine, is a half Lord and royalty she is in a lot of danger if the council finds out about her they are going to search her out and probably kill her."

Jack looked at her and asked, "Why she is no danger to them."

Jenny silent for the whole exchanged piped up, "Because she just by her title is the embodiment of hope and leadership."

"I don't understand." Martha stated.

Jenny continued, "In a wartime situation the opposition always tries to kill the leader because if he or she is destroyed then those under that person lose their moral and hope and usually the unification dissolves."

Fabrianne added, "And I can tell you that the Shadow Council doesn't want a new race of Time Lords to be reestablished in the galaxy and I quote 'polluting the universe with their beliefs'."

"Martha maybe you should call my dad and Donna and get them here." Jenny suggested.

"I think I will. Excuse me for a moment." Martha picked up her phone and left the room to make the call.

Jack turned to Jenny, "I think there is something you should know about Donna. Come with me." Then turning to Fabrianne he invited, "You are welcome to come as well maybe you can help."

Christine followed Sigma into the building calling after him, "What do you mean that Jared erased my memory."

"Just that my lady you saw something that you shouldn't have seen and he thought it was best to erase it from you mind."

"I demand that you tell me what happened."

"I was sworn to not mention it, I am sorry but I can't go against my promise to Prince Jared."

The Doctor walked in at the end of the conversation Chris walked up to him, "Please get him to tell me I really need to know."

He turned to Sigma, "What exactly was your promise to Jared?"

"I swore to him that I would never reveal the truth to his wife until she was connected to another Time Lord."

"What do you mean by connected?"

"I will reveal the truth when she could be heard by another Time Lord without speaking."

"Sigma what if I told you that the qualifications you have stated have been met." responded the Doctor.

"Then the truth can be revealed to her but I need proof of your claim." The Ood responded unemotionally.

"Christine I want you to think of a place you visited with Jared and tell it to Sigma here." The Doctor requested.

Thinking of a place she whispered it to the Ood and waited to see what the Doctor was going to do.

"You were thinking about the waterfalls of Appaloosa. Does that meet your conditions Sigma."

"Yes Doctor it does." The Ood replied.

"How did you do that Doctor?" Chris asked.

Before the Doctor could explain Sigma Ood revealed the memory, "You and Jared showed up on Gillifrey, the Prince had and important meeting with my master regarding the half Lords protection, as they were talking you walked in on the meeting."

"Yea, yea Sigma but just because Christine walked in wouldn't merit erasing her memory." The Doctor stated.

"The meeting wasn't the issue Doctor it was the fact that my master was the Princesses father."

Chris spoke up, "So you are telling me that I met my father before and Jared erased the memory from my mind. Why would he do that?"

"All he said my Lady was that it wasn't the right time for you to know."

"It wasn't the right time!" Chris was getting angrier at her former husband by the minuet. "Who gave him the right to decide that for me!"

The Doctor noticing Christine's agitation asked, "What was the name of her father."

"My master's name was Gilroy."

"Are you talking about Gilroy as the head of the High Council?"

"Yes Doctor, my master and Jared were making a list of all the half Lords born including his daughter and she heard her name."

Chris who now was fed up with the whole situation practically yelled at the poor Ood, "Why would my father allow Jared to do this!"

"My former master didn't at first but the Prince convinced him that it was the right thing to do."

Before Christine could say anything more the Doctor asked, "Where is this list you are talking about."

"All I know is that it is hidden in a place on Earth that a human and Time Lord will share, without knowing it is being shared by the human."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." Chris shouted with the start of tears brimming in her eyes, "I have had enough; I will wait for you outside Doctor."

After the door slammed shut the Doctor bid Sigma Ood goodbye and walked into the night. Once outside he watched as Christine paced back and forth in the snow periodically wiping the tears from her cheeks his hearts ached for her.

His connection with her was getting stronger and he wondered if it would be the same with the other half Lords he would come in contact with. Even though things have been rough for her the Doctor was feeling truest of joy, because his won't be the only voice in his mind anymore.

He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders and made her face him, "You need to stop this Christine and focus."

Pushing him away she yelled, "How the hell am I suppose to focus. So much has happened sense I have met you and I don't know how to cope with it all."

Facing the moons of the planet Chris took some deep breaths trying to calm down the she spoke quietly, "I can handle time capsules being placed in my head, I can handle finding out that I am a half Lord, but I don't think I can handle the betrayal by my husband erasing my memory, whom I trusted with every fiber of my being."

"You know he was probably concerned about your safety and didn't know of any other way to protect you."

Turning around she spoke fiercely, "Who gave him the right to decide that for me." Then with a bit more sadness in her voice she continued, "I could have known my father, could have spoken to him, try to understand why he left my mom and me. I missed out in a time of my life that I will never get back."

"All I can say Christine is that I am sorry, so sorry this has happened to you but what is done is done. Jared may have been wrong but you have to believe he did it because he loved you. Now you have to find your purpose to save the others he was trying to protect."

Chris thought of all the good times and passion she and Jared shared and deep in her heart she knew the Doctor was right her husband did love her.

Looking up at the Doctor she said, "Okay let's do this; people need our help."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked one last time.

"Yep I am sure we'll do this for the old love of a Time Lord and save the half Lords he was trying to protect."

Taking a hold of her hand he led her to his TARDIS. When they walked inside they heard the distinct sound of a cell phone. Running over to the consol the Doctor picked up the phone, "Hello Martha." After a brief moment Chris heard the Doctor say, "We will be there soon."

Then turning to his companion he said, "They need us in Cardiff it seems that it is time to save the half Lords."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay of updating I have been on vacation.

I hope you enjoy the next chapter of my story. More will come soon

Flydye

For the Old Love of a Time Lord

Chapter 12

After the departure of the TARDIS from the Ood's home world another ship left with one Ood on board, he knew that he would be rewarded well for the information that he overheard. Setting the coordinates on his ship he headed for the Shadow Lands to meet with the Shadow Architect his mistress.

"How long has she been this way?" Jenny asked with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that the same woman laying on the gurney was the same person she met not so long ago.

Jack looked at her sympathetically and answer quietly, "There was a biological metacrisis or something like that."

"That sounds like something my dad would make up."

"Well he did have to give it a name, from what I understand it has never happened before. Martha and I are trying to find some way to save her but we haven't had much success I'm afraid."

"You said that dad took away her memories to save her life so why is she here, sedated."

"She had some music transmitted to her mind which awakened the Time Lord essence inside her. Until the Doctor returns we are keeping her under."

Jenny turned to the dark haired man and commented, "I am sure you will find a way to help her you are smart and worldly."

Tilting his head to the side he responded jovially, "I always thought so and I believe your dad thinks so as well."

Walking away Jenny called back, "I think Fabrianne thinks the same as well."

Chasing after her Jack called, "Tell me more about your friend."

Martha looked on with Fabrianne and spoke with a bit worry, "I kind of wish you were there with them at the med bay, Jack is always pushing buttons and very sexually forward in his thinking. I hope he won't make her mad."

"I wouldn't worry about Jenny from what I have heard she can handle herself pretty well." Fabrianne piped in, "I also think she can handle Captain Jack."

Martha turned from the window and sat down at the table, "I wish the Doctor would get here soon if I am inactive for much longer I am going to fall asleep."

"Well, why don't you lie down for a bit I promise to keep Captain Jack from placing the moves on Jenny while you rest." Fabrianne suggested as she walked out the door.

Martha laid on the couch in the office to take a nap trusting that Fabrianne will keep her word and keep Jack in check, as sleep overcame her mind her last thought was 'things are going to get a bit difficult very soon'.

Fabrianne found Jack and Jenny in a make shift kitchen area enjoying a cup of tea leaning dangerously close to each other. She went and sat between them and asked, "What are you guys drinking there?"

Jack had a feeling Martha asked her to keep an eye on him which was unnecessary he had his morals and the Doctor's daughter was off limits to him but the albino bomb shell was certainly not off limits.

Jenny answered Fabrianne question, "We are enjoying some tea would you like a cup."

"I am willing to try anything once."

Jenny stood up to get her a cup while asking, "Where's Martha I wanted to catch up with her."

Fabrianne received the cup and took a tentative sip of the warm liquid before answering, "This tea is pretty good, Martha is resting she said she was exhausted."

Jack chimed in, "She needs to rest she has been working nonstop for a while."

Fabrianne looked at the handsome Captain, "So tell me Jack, how do humans enjoy the opposite sex.

Choking on his tea he responded, "We have a bit of time, would you like me to show you or tell you."

Jenny just shook her head and commented, "Not now Jack."

Leaning over Jack whispered in Fabrianne ear, "She is a lot like her father."

The Doctor started to set the coordinates to return to Torchwood when he noticed it was unusually quite in the control room. Looking over at the captain seat he saw Christine sleeping. Deciding that he would let her rest he set his TARDIS to stay in limbo for a bit because as she pointed out he did have a time machine and he could show up five minutes after Martha's call but spend a couple hours in transit.

He walked over to Christine and shook her awake, "I think sleeping in a bed would be more comfortable don't you?"

Barely awake she mumbled her response, "Yea it would but it will be more comfortable with you."

Knowing that she wasn't quite awake he let her comment pass. Helping her he led her into his room so she could sleep. He wasn't sure why he chose his room he could easily ask the TARDIS to create a room for her but he wanted to keep an eye on her to make sure she was safe.

After he covered her with the blanket he sat next to her in the bed with his back against the headboard to think about the next steps they need to take to save the Half Lords.

Looking over at his sleeping companion he started to replay her memory of her lovemaking with Jared and Jack in his mind and as a result felt his body react again to the passion. As the memory continued to replay in his mind for a short bit of time all cognitive thought left his mind. His sexual urges started to awaken and increase, feeling a bit frustrated he rose from the bed rapidly awaking Christine with his movements.

Turning to look at what disrupted her sleep she noticed the Doctor pacing back and forth in the room reciting the most complex equations she had ever heard.

Getting dizzy by his constant moving she called out, "Will you please stop that you are making me feel woozy."

He stopped and looked at her and what she saw excited and scared her at the same time. His eyes had grown smoky with passion and lust, causing her to think erotic thoughts about the man, no not the man, the Time Lord before her.

The Doctor couldn't help how he was feeling it was as if everything they had experienced together led them to this moment. He felt out of control and as the images that crossed her mind emerged in his mind he felt his body react even more and he was rapidly losing self control. As she licked her lips reading herself for passion that small action was his undoing and his passion was unleashed.

He hurried to the bed and captured her lips in a passionate kiss running his hands through her hair at the same time. He held her close to him as he tasted the essence that was uniquely hers, very similar to a Pina Colada. His tongue invaded her month so he could taste even more of her and lose himself in her kiss.

Breaking the kiss he said spoke breathlessly, "I want all of you."

Brushing the hair from his forehead Christine replied, "You can have me."

With that reply the Doctor sought out her lips again and as she moaned he was spurred on and increased the passion between them by nipping at the base of her neck.

Running his hands down her back he found the edge of her shirt and pulled it over her head. As her cleavage was exposed to him he trailed kisses down her neck slowly to the deep crevice of her chest and nipped lightly around the edge of the bra she was wearing.

Christine held her own with the onslaught of the Doctor's kisses and her hands first pulled off his jacket and dropped it on the floor. Opening his shirt slowly a button at a time she raked her nails against the bareness of his chest then kissed the redden flesh to sooth it. She continued her onslaught of his chest till she felt his breath gasp with the passion she invoked.

Removing the shirt completely she relished in the coolness of his skin beneath her fingers the difference of temperature arousing her even more. He adjusted his kisses to the other side of her neck and she took that opportunity to kiss his collarbone and place her own love bites on his shoulder.

As they continued to explore each other Chris started to remember the sweet spots that all Time Lords had, areas she had long forgotten but while in the embrace of passion she found once again. As each spot was kissed or nibbled by her the Doctor would gasp or hiss showing his enjoyment. Reaching down beyond his waist she started to undress the bottom half of him when he grabbed her hands halting her descent. She looked at him with confusion wondering why he made her stop.

Speaking with huskiness with barely controlled passion he replied to her unspoken question, "I want you to be sure because if we continue we cannot stop and I will consume every part of you while we make love, you will be mine and not Jared's anymore. You will belong to me."

He spoke continuing to hold back his passion hoping she would accept, but wanting her to understand everything that comes with being his lover.

Christine understood what was about to happened and she wasn't sure if she was ready to let go of her late husband and take on another Time Lord lover. Looking at his face she saw the passion he felt for her but she also saw concern. He wanted her to be sure because there would be no turning back if they continued.

Looking down at her fingers she sought out the wedding ring that Jared gave her but as she looked at her hands it was nowhere to be found. She tried to remember where she put it but she couldn't recall where she placed it then she remembered where it was.

The Doctor waited patiently for her response and when he saw her look at her hands he saw a perplexed look on her face,

"What is it Christine?" he asked.

Holding her hands in front of him she showed him her fingers, "It isn't here."

"What isn't there I don't understand?"

Smiling she continued, "My wedding ring it isn't on my fingers. For years I never took it off but after I met with you I went home and removed it from my fingers. I don't even remember where I put it."

"Do you want to go home and look for it?" The Doctor asked a bit down hearted.

"No, I don't want to go home. I think that I was meant to take it off the day we met maybe I was ready to let go of Jared even then and move on."

Placing her hands on his face she kissed him, "I want to move on with you but are you ready for me because if you accept me there is no turning back for you either."

He thought about Rose and the love he had for her and the passion he shared with Martha and in his hearts he knew he wasn't ready for the intimacy and the power of his and Christine's relationship that would be present if they continued. He knew that it wouldn't be fair to Christine especially since he still lived in the past. He needed to get beyond his obsessions with Rose and Martha before her started a new chapter in his lifetimes.

He kissed her much slowly this time and when his lips left hers Christine knew that they were going to hold off becoming lovers, at least for a bit and surprisingly she didn't mind because if they ever do make the transition to Time Lord lovers it would be magical.

"I am sorry Christine but you are right I am not ready for this…Not that I don't want you… boy do I want you …all of you…"

Holding her finger to his lips she spoke as he kissed each of her fingertips, "I understand Doctor when the time is right you come to me and I will be willing. Now you better stop kissing and sucking my fingers before I go nuts."

One eyebrow rose as he moved away, "I drive you nuts? You don't have any idea how crazy you make me with the images going through your mind."

Christine started to put on her shirt and asked, "You have done that a lot will you please tell me how you know what I am thinking."

Putting back on his own clothes glad for the distraction he explained, "As a Half Lord you and I have a telepathic link I can see your thoughts."

"Why can't I see your thoughts?"

Putting on his jacket coat he continued, "Because you haven't been taught how to sense other Time Lords yet."

Christine combed her fingers through her hair, "Will you teach me?"

Walking to her he helped her brush her hair with his fingers, "I will teach you and then you and I will teach the others."

"You mean that all Half Lords are going to be able to do this."

"Yes, ours and their minds will be interlinked and no matter how far we are from each other we will feel their presence in your mind." He then gave her a gentle kiss and continued, "Now close your eyes and focus on me on my mind. Feeling the connection between Time Lords or Half Lords takes focus and patients don't expect to be able to do it right away."

Christine interrupted, "Lover please be quiet you are very distracting."

Closing his eyes he fell silent and waited for her to touch his mind. He liked that she called him lover and felt honored to be called such a passionate name. His thoughts were interrupted by Christine's voice in his mind 'I will make sure to call you lover more often, don't worry I will do it in private.'

His eyes popped open at the same time hers did, "I can't believe that you did it on your first try."

"Actually it was my third try you were focused on other things."

"Amazing I wonder….Oh…Oh, how could I have missed it." The Doctor ran from the bedroom back into the control room with Chris close on his heels.

Out of breath she asked, "What is it Doctor? What is going on?"

Turning to her and grabbing her shoulder he gave her a quick kiss, "You are amazing and very special indeed."

"I appreciate the compliment but what is going on?"

"Sigma Ood told me that the list of the Time Lords off springs was in a place that I and a human share without the human knowing." Running around the TARDIS pushing buttons and such he continued, "Jared was smart I give him that even though he put his wife through hell….Ah just brilliant."

Christine was getting frustrated with the Doctor's ramblings and went and sat on the execution switch.

"Ah Christine I need to get to the lever so we can go."

"Oh I will get off once you tell me what the hell is going on." She said stubbornly.

Taking a deep breath he explained, "The picture you were painting, you know the one you started while you were thinking of me."

"Yea, what about it?" she questioned.

"Jared knew that you were a Half Lord and he knew that I soon as I came in contact with you a telepathic link would be created. Subconsciously you started painting and as I thought about it more you were able to finish it."

"Okay I get it, the link we share placed the image into my mind, but what does that have to do with the list?"

Sighing he answered, "It is where Jared and your father decided to hide the list knowing that I would haveonly one residence during my lives and that is the picture you painted. "

"Thank you, lover for explaining it to me." She jumped of the consol and continued, "I guess we are going to Ireland."

"Ay Lassie Ireland." The Doctor stated with a pretty good Irish accent.

"But what about Torchwood?" she inquired.

"As you have told me before we have a time machine we will be late. But I will send a communication to Jack."

With a shudder and a bounce they were off to Ireland to retrieve the list of Half Lords known.


	13. Chapter 13

The plot thickens

please read and review

flydye

For the Old Love of a Time Lord

Chapter 13

"Madame Architect we have an unknown spacecraft approaching the Shadowlands." An albino curly haired woman reported.

The head of the council looked on the screen and spoke, "Allow the pilot to land then send him to my chambers right away."

"Yes mum." She replied to the older woman.

With a wisp of her dress she headed to her room then paused and called back over her shoulder, "Try to get Fabrianne on the com again we need to know when she will return."

"Yes mum." The young woman replied again.

Madame Architect waited in her room for her Ood to join her she knew that the Doctor would return back to the Ood world because the telepaths of the Shadowlands heared the Ood calling for help with their song.

Immediately after hearing the reports from the telepaths she sent out her own Ood to spy on everything and report back to her when he saw the Doctor because she knew that he would answer the call.

After the Doctor ran off to the Medusa cascade ignoring the Shadow Proclamation's declaration of War she was angry for his blatant defiance of her authority and vowed to take her revenge.

She always believed the Time Lord race was too self-absorbed to care about anything and when the Doctor left it reaffirmed her belief. During the last time war when the Time Lords were destroyed she secretly rejoiced at their demise while everyone else mourned for them.

When the Doctor showed up on her doorstep she was surprised that he existed at first she tried to belittle him and when that didn't work she tried to do the same to his companion without much more success.

Soon after her meeting with the Doctor she found out the Time Lords procreated outside their race as a result she made it her life ambition to rid the universe of them and prevent them from becoming as powerful as the Time Lords once were.

When she was elected High Architect of the council she finally had the power she needed to carry out her revenge without the population's knowledge. Only a selected few knew the real plan to exile the half breeds on a planet that would be there demise.

Finally a knock was at the door, "Enter." She called out and as she expected her Ood came in with his escort.

"Leave us." Once the escort left she continued, "Ah my Ood what news do you have for me?"

The Ood bowed submissively, "The Doctor came to the home world as you suspected and talked to Sigma Ood. I heard them discuss a list of half breeds found throughout the galaxies and time."

"So where is this list located?"

"It is at a place that a Time Lord and human share without the humans knowledge."

"What does that mean Ood where is this place located?"

"The only other bit of information I received was that it was located somewhere on Earth."

"Well done we will take it from here you will get your reward soon."

"Thank you Mistress, I have one other bit of information that is irrelevant to the list."

"Go on." The Madame Architect encouraged.

"Prince Jared's wife is traveling with the Doctor and from what I understand she is a half breed as well. The information was kept from her by her father and her husband but she is aware of it now."

"Well done Ood." She complimented.

"I live to serve Mistress." The Ood responded.

"Thank you, now please go and see Taperious for your reward."

After the Ood departed she called Taperious, "Yes Madame Architect."

"I have sent an Ood to you it seems to be dysfunctional will you please dispose of it."

"Yes I will take care of it personally." He responded into the com

Sitting back she smiled evilly 'one less link to worry about' she thought. The Princess of Gillifrey has shown her face again this could cause a problem but she would deal with it later right now she needed to find Fabrianne and find out when she will return. Everything was going beautifully if she was successful Time Lords and half breeds will just be stories told between children.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the com called out to her, "Madame Architect you have another visitor it is Ciprian and he says he must see you immediately."

A bit irritated with the interruption she called out, "Send Ciprian and Fabrianne to my chambers."

"Yes Mum but Fabrianne isn't with him."

Feeling a sense of dread by the response she waited to hear what Ciprian had to say but she already knew the answer. Fabrianne had betrayed them.

Ciprian walked to Madame Architect's chambers knowing that his report would not be well received by her and he was fearful of the retribution he knew he would receive by her hand and he was sure it wouldn't be as enjoyable as his experience with the bar maiden that Fabrianne gave him too. No matter what was going to happened to him the last couple of days were the best days of his life both physically and mentally. She showed him passion that he never thought could exist in the universe.

Stopping outside the chamber doors he straitened his clothes the best he could and silently hoped that he would see his bar maiden again. Opening the door he walked in.

Upon seeing Ciprian she noted that his appearance was one of disarray, "What happened to you and why do you come to me looking like something the dog dragged in."

Smiling on the inside with the analogy he answered, "I was tricked by Fabrianne Madame Architect and was left to fend for myself on a god forsaken back world."

"How were you tricked Ciprian?"

"She drugged my drink and made me tell her of our plans for the half breeds. Then she left me at the place where we had our meal." He knew that what he said wasn't exactly the truth but if it would save his life he was glad he said it.

"Where is Fabrianne now?"

"I am not sure but I know that she found the woman we were looking for and left with her. I also know that the woman's name is Jenny and she is a clone of the Doctor."

"What do you mean clone?"

"The race of people on Messina took part of his cells and made a clone from him not an exact duplicate but she does have all his traits."

"Thank you Ciprian you have been most helpful, does Fabrianne know you are here?"

"No Madame she does not." Ciprian replied suspiciously.

"Good now go and get yourself cleaned up and never come and see me again looking the way you do and smelling like sex."

He turned and left the room and as the door closed she turned on her com and called Taperious once again.

"Yes Mum." a voice rang out from the com.

"Taperious when you are done with the Ood, I need you to take care of Ciprian as well it seems that he has procreated outside our race and is tainted he is in his quarters."

"Yes Mum I will take care of him very soon."

Turning off the com she sat back in her chair and formed a plan it seems that not only is she going to be able to destroy the half breeds but also destroy the Doctor but eliminating his daughter all she had to do is wait for Fabrianne and Jenny to come to her.

Back at Torchwood Fabrianne reached into her pocket to retrieve her communication device as she read the message she knew that time was short.

"What was that?" Jack inquired.

"It is from the Shadow Council they are wondering when I will return with Jenny. I think it is time to wake Martha and call the Doctor again. If I delay much longer they will start to get suspicious."

Just at that moment Jack's com rang out with a recording of the Doctor's voice, "Sorry Jack but Christine and I have to take a side trip we will be delayed."

Martha walked in while the Doctor's recording was playing, "He can't be delayed we need to save the Half Lords."

Jack knew how frustrating the Doctor could be but he also knew that if it wasn't important the Doctor would be there.

"Well I guess we will have to start without him." Jack commented, "I need ideas on how we can stop the Shadow Council before it is too late."

Jenny spoke up first, "I think we should use me as bait to get inside the compound and find out how many people need rescuing."

"I am not sure that is a good idea." Jack said, "If anything happened to you the Doctor will have my hide."

Martha spoke up, "Not if we do the same thing that got us into that medical research facility a while back in which I was the bait, remember. Jenny could put on the contacts that I wore and report back to us how many Half Lords there are."

"And then we can help her by guiding her and the prisoners get out of the Shadowlands brilliant thinking Martha." Jack responded.

Fabrianne chimed in, "I could set up a base camp on my ship it is shielded from internal scanners because the council doesn't want anyone seeing its capabilities. I can bring two other people besides me and Jenny but I cannot carry everyone out when we save the prisoners."

Jack nodded, "That could be a problem we need some way to get Half Lords away from the Shadowlands."

Ianto walked in at the end of Jack's statement and responded, "Maybe we don't need to get them out right away we could use the simulator to hide the prisoners till the Doctor gets there."

Martha asked, "What simulator?"

Ianto continued, "It is a device that can shield a room from all internal sensors we commandeered it during one of our raids. It also produces a hologram which will make the observers see whatever is programmed for them to see."

"Amazing." Martha commented, "But how will we get it into the compound without it being detected?"

Jack smiled at Fabrianne, "We smuggle it in on her by placing it inside her undergarments the device is the size of a half dollar small enough to place in the most discreet locations."

"As long as you place it there Captain." Fabrianne teased.

Jack clapped his hands, "Okay let us get to work. Martha you help Jenny get set up with as many communication methods we have including the contacts and the earrings."

"Yes sir," Martha and Jenny spoke in unison and left for the med bay.

Turning to Fabrianne he continued, "You and I will go through the layout of the compound and find the best escape routes and possible hiding areas as well as getting you set up with the simulator. Where is your ship?"

Fabrianne just smiled, "Hidden where you would least expect it to be."

"Don't tell me it is hidden inside your brazier." Jack responded jovially.

Shaking her head, "No it is cloaked just outside."

Standing up Jack commanded, "Well let's go beautiful time is a wasting."

Stepping on the hidden square to ascend he called out to his lover, "Ianto, will you please tell the Doctor our plan and keep the com channels open just in case and also take care of Donna."

"No problem sir I will take care of everything." Ianto responded.

And before Jack disappeared from the compound he called out again, "And Ianto when this is through, we are going on a long stress free vacation."

Jack disappeared before Ianto could respond but he did like the idea of a vacation without Torchwood. With a little pep in his step he set off to work.

Once on board the Silverlight, Jack and Fabrianne started to plan and were soon joined by Jenny and Martha. After a brief moment the rescue party set off to save the Half Lords from the Shadowlands hoping the Doctor would join them soon.


	14. Chapter 14

There are references to the last episode of season four the Doctor talks about Donna and her sacrifice.

I didn't repeat the whole senario of what happend so if you want to know hit You tube and you will find out.

I can promise you that Donna will return to travel with the Doctor agian

Please read and review

Flydye

For the Old Love of a Time Lord

Chapter 14

Christine was thrown about with the Doctor as the TARDIS landed in Ireland to the one place that the Doctor ever held a residence.

Reaching for his coat the Doctor called back to Christine, "Out there is one of the most beautiful places you will ever see."

Reaching for her own coat Christine replied, "I don't know Doctor I have been too many different fantastic places in my life time."

As she exited the TARDIS should stopped in her tracks he was right this was one of the most beautiful places she had ever visited. The colors that met her eyes were bright and vivacious and were unlike anything she had ever seen. Even the mist that fell from the sky did not diminish the beauty around her if anything it added a bit of mystery to the landscape. It was as if the hills in front of her were cut from one her paintings and placed on the Earth just for her.

The Doctor just smiled, "I told you it was gorgeous now follow me we have a bit of a hike."

Christine started to follow him trying very carefully not to trip on the uneven pathway and not to step off the path because the mud on each side was like quick sand wanting to swallow a shoe or a sock up.

As they continued to walk the wet moisture in the air seeped into Chris's body and zapped at her energy and as the chill crept into her bones, the beauty around her seemed less vibrant.

To get her mind off the cold she asked the Doctor, "What happened to Donna and why is she sedated at Torchwood?"

Walking ahead of her the Doctor didn't want to answer he wasn't sure he was ready for Christine to know how much of a failure he had been to Donna especially after she saved the world.

"I would never think of you as a failure and tell me how did she save the world?" Christine commented after reading his thoughts.

Stopping in his tracks he turned to her, "I should have thought over my decision to teach you how to do that."

Moving closer to him she commented as she touched his cheek with the back of her hand, "I can't believe that what happened is so bad that you can't speak of it out loud."

"It is my entire fault and I don't know how to fix it and because of me she is half the person she once was." He said with tears in his eyes.

Looking around Chris saw a rock and led the Doctor to it and instructed, "Sit down and start from the beginning."

"We don't have time for this Christine we need to get to the house."

"There you go again saying we don't have time, your ship is a time machine for goodness sake."

"Ah yes, it is, but it is a bit more complicated than that time is relative and we are currently in real time not future time or past time.

"Then I suggest you talk fast because we don't want to much time to pass." Christine stated stubbornly.

Sighing he sat down and explained how Donna saved the world to Christine. But he also told her that the saving of Earth came with a huge price. He explained how he had to lock away all of her memories of their travels together so to save her life.

Christine just sat a listened to him holding his hand to give him as much support as she could. When he told her how he brought her home and how when she awoke Donna didn't recognize him, she wiped his tears away with the back of her hand. Her heart ached for him and his loss of a companion but kept her thoughts and feelings in check and just listened to him.

Finishing the Doctor stated, "And it was my entire fault and when the Ood's song was transmitted, the Time Lord essence inside of her awakened and she got very ill."

Christine nodded, "So that is why we rushed off from my house you needed to save her."

"Yup." The Doctor stated as he popped the "p".

Standing up she pulled the Doctor to his feet and started to walk next to him her arm intertwined in his.

After a few moments she spoke, "You know I was correct when I said it wasn't your fault. After listening to your story it seems, to me, that Fate had a lot to do with the situation."

"I don't believe in Fate, Christine."

"I know, neither did Jared, but no matter what you do as a Time Lord sometimes Fate and Time have plans of their own and there is nothing you can do about it they somehow have to make everything right in their own ways."

"You don't really believe that do you Christine?" The Doctor inquired.

"I have to have Faith that there is something out there that has a plan for me otherwise I would have nothing to live for or look forward to."

"You are a very complicated person Christine…Ah here we are there is the old place."

"It looks a bit run down but it is quaint, I like it and with a bit of work it could be a wonderful home."

The Doctor walked up to the door and used his sonic screwdriver to unlock it as the couple walked in it took a bit for their eyes to adjust to the dark interior. After a bit the items in the room became clearer to both of them.

Chris noted that the house was decorated with a distinct masculine touch and as she scanned the room she called out, "What are we looking for Doctor?"

"I am not sure something that is out of place, something that doesn't belong or doesn't fit in." He replied to her question.

As Christine started to look behind books and under tables she asked, "So why is she still at Torchwood if you have already blocked the Ood's song?"

The Doctor's head popped up from behind a lounge chair, "What are you talking about?" then his head disappeared behind the chair once again.

"I am talking about Donna why is she still sedated?"

Standing up the Doctor started to look in the cabinets, "Because of something Jared said to me."

"What did he say to you?" Christine asked as she started down the hallway to the back bedrooms.

"He said that I needed to duplicate her and let her go if I want her to be herself again." He responded as he followed her into the Master bedroom. When he saw his old bed he started to imagine Christine in the covers with him the sheets twisted around their bodies in the aftermath of love making.

"Stop it Doctor thinking thoughts like that are very vivid in my mind and very distracting."

"Oh Sorry, I will try to be more careful." He responded with a twinkle in his eye.

The mischievous look sent her way from the Doctor told Christine that he no intention of being more careful. And it was confirmed as another seductive image was sent to her mind with a smirk on his lovely face.

Deciding that it was time to distract the Doctor she walked to the other side of the room to search the desk and commented, "The only time I have ever heard of someone being duplicated was when we visited a world called Alpha512. The planet was dying and the leading party decided to send off a small group of adventures to a planet called Messalina to populate it and when the planet was ready the settlers were suppose to send a message to their home world. We asked how such a small group was to procreate or find workers to prepare the planet and they said they were going to duplicate the settlers with some type of machine."

The Doctor hearing her comment felt hope and joy burst into his hearts there was the solution on how he could help Donna.

He ran to the other side of the room and grabbed a hold of Chris's shoulders and kissed her then started to pace the floor, "You are brilliant you know that and so was that husband of yours. I know now how to save Donna…It will need a bit of tweaking…and travel back to Messalina…oh I hope they still have that equipment…"

Christine just smiled as she listened to the Doctor not quite understanding everything he said but glad that she gave him the solution to saving Donna.

As she continued to search the room something caught her eye in the mirror turning around she walked to other side of the room and stood in front of a painting and knew that this was the thing they were looking for.

"Hey Doctor!" Chris called out, noticing the Time Lord was still distracted she tried again a bit louder, "Hey Doctor!!" and still received no response.

Getting a bit frustrated she called out with her mind, 'hey lover if you don't listen to me I will never invite Jack to join us in bed.'

That statement got his attention and he walked to her side, "If and that is a big IF, Jack ever joins us it will be me that will invite him not you."

Grabbing his hand and bringing it to her mouth she kissed it as she responded, "That will be fine, anyone that joins us will be your decision besides I already did the Jack thing and I am not sure I want to repeat it. I just wanted to get your attention. I found what we were looking for."

Feeling a bit embarrassed the Doctor responded with a feeble, "OH."

She took her other hand and pointed to the picture hanging on the wall, "I don't think that you would hang up a picture of Angel Falls in your house especially in your bedroom."

"Your right I wouldn't hang that in my house." Pulling the picture off the wall he placed it faced down on the bed felt the edge, "It is sealed shut, but luckily I have a key."

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and adjusted the setting and traced it along on the back edge of the painting. Immediately the panel popped off and there in the inside the painting was the list of Half Lords.

Christine picked up the list and started to read the names, "Doctor there has to be almost two hundred names on this list. Look here there are dates and times and places they live as well as their names. I guess when you Time Lords decide to procreate you follow through whole heartsly."

As she read the names on the list she sat down on the bed and placed the fragile piece of paper against her chest all joviality disappearing with the enormity of the list.

Sensing a change in Christine the Doctor asked, "What is wrong my love."

Not realizing the impact of his question she answered, "These names are my people they are just like me Half Time Lord. Some of these names could be sisters or brothers of mine. And they are being hunted down because of who they are."

Turning to the Doctor she continued, "We have to stop the persecution of our people."

Running his fingers through her he stated, "We will save our people I promise.

Hearing himself refer to the Half Lords as his people sounded right to the Doctor and finally after many years he truly felt he belonged to something and he now he knew he was not alone.

Looking back down at the painting the Doctor saw another envelope addressed to him and Christine and as he opened it a crystal fell into the palm of his hand.

"Oh now what is this." He commented as he held the crystal up to the light.

Chris saw it and answered in a choked voice, "That is message quartz. Jared and I used them when he left for extended periods of time. I had an instrument at home that could create them and read them. Jared use to view them in the TARDIS he traveled in. I bet you could do the same."

Excitedly the Doctor spoke as he hurried out the door, "Well come on now let us get back to the TARDIS and find out what is on it."

Jumping up from the bed Christine shoved the list of Half Lords in her jacket pocket and followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

As they approached the TARDIS the Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors swung open. The warmth of the light was welcoming to Chris because as they followed the narrow path home the mist that encompassed the hillside had turned into a torrential down pour which resulted in the complete soaking of her body through every layer of clothes she wore.

Finally inside they threw their coats down, and the Doctor headed right for the center console and started making adjustments so they could view the crystal, Christine walked through the center room and headed for the Doctor's room to dry off and change clothes.

Turning around the Doctor spoke to an empty room, "Shall we see what type of messa…Christine, where are you?"

"I will be right out, be patient Time Lord." She called back.

Feeling a bit frustrated he leaned against the console and crossed his arms and spoke sarcastically, "Didn't I tell you we are in a certain time line and we have to be conscious of time and we have…"

He lost track of all thought processes when he saw Christine emerge from his bedroom drying her hair with his towel and wearing his pajamas. All of the sudden he felt his primal instincts take over his body.

It took him only moments to reach her and immediately he gathered her into his arms and kissed her passionately which she reciprocated just as passionately.

As he leaned into her Chris felt every ounce of his masculine form against her and immediately her body start to prepare for her lover with the natural juices of a woman, so he can penetrate her without too much resistance. Oh how she wanted him but she also knew that the time wasn't right and he wasn't ready.

Breaking off the kiss she tried to distract the Doctor, "I think we should view the message before it gets too late."

"To hell with the message, I need you in my bed now and I know you want me I can smell your passion." He said as he kissed down her neck to the valley between her breasts.

The Doctor's kisses made her senses swarm but with great reluctance she took a step away from him, "Listen lover we need to stop when we do go to bed together, and we will, I don't want to be rushed I want to be able to have you all to myself without any distractions."

Trying to get his breathing under control the Doctor took a step away as well, "Yes you are right but it is getting harder to resist your beauty and your complete acceptance of me."

Tilting her head to the side she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "I will always accept you no matter what you do, you are my Time Lord and…" she hesitated.

"And what? Please tell me Christine and what?" He asked knowingly.

Smiling she responded, "And it doesn't need saying you know what and so do I."

At that moment in time the Doctor knew that he and Christine would be connected for all his lifetimes because she had given him everything she promised. She gave him hope, restored his faith, and showed him joy and she even took it a step further and shown him a love that didn't need to be said but was known between the two of them. Maybe one of these days he will be able to say that he loved her but until then they just knew.

Christine spoke quietly responding to his thoughts, "I always keep my promises Time Lord and this is just the beginning of our adventure together and it will never need to be said because I know."

Holding onto his hand she continued, "Now show me the message that was left for us because I am really dying of curiosity to know what is on it."

She walked with the Doctor as he turned a couple of dials on the console to start the playback of the recording. They sat on the Captain's chair still holding hands both expecting to see Jared in the recording but instead an image of her father appeared which sent Chris for a loop.

She grabbed the Doctor's hand more tightly needing his strength as the recording started.

"Hello Doctor and my darling daughter."


	15. Chapter 15

I apologize for taking so long to update I am getting ready for collage and there is a ton of paper work to do especially since I haven't been in school since 1999. But here is the update, I hope you enjoy. Please read and review Flydye

For the Old love of a Time Lord

Chapter 15

Jack and Fabrianne held their breath as they waited for confirmation to dock in the Shadowland. Jack in all his travels had never seen such beauty and such forbidding from the same place. The Shadowlands were named accurately the star that back illuminated the structure cast a shadow on any approaching ship that might come to call, hiding any secrets the culture might have.

Fabrianne guessed his thoughts, "It is beautiful isn't it."

Looking at her he responded, "Yes, does it bother you that after this you will never be able to return to your home."

"I lost my home when I found out that my government wanted to commit genocide."

Jack heard the sadness behind her voice and came to a decision, "You are welcome to stay in Cardiff with us and help me protect the Earth."

"If we make it through this I might just take you up on that offer." She was interrupted as the com chimed with a woman's voice, "Welcome home Silverlight we were wondering where you were. You are authorized to land on platform 5."

Fabrianne replied, "Thank you I am glad to be home will you please notify Madame Architect that I was successful in my mission and will bring our guest to the council chambers when the landing sequence is complete."

"Affirmative, she is waiting for you."

Fabrianne looked to Jack and spoke quietly, "That worries me she never waits for me. I am usually waiting for her when I brought the other Half Lords here."

Martha and Jenny reached the cockpit at the end of Fabrianne comment. Martha spoke up first, "We should be on guard then because the one thing I learned, in my travels with the Doctor, governments usually don't deviate from their set routines."

Jenny spoke next, "Is there any way that they may have gotten word of your change of heart while we were on Earth."

Fabrianne thought for a moment, "There is a slight possibility when I was traveling to find you a councilman did join me but I don't think that the barmaid would be finished with him yet."

"I would love to hear more about that later." Jack replied, "But we need to assume that the councilman got away and returned home."

"Should we abort the mission Jack?" Jenny asked.

"No but I think we need to adjust our game plan a bit." Then turning to Fabrianne he asked, "Does your ship have a homing beacon that can be remotely accessed?"

"Yes, it does but why?"

"I think we should all disembark and send your ship back to Torchwood so that the time technology cannot be used if we should fail."

"It will take me a few minutes to set it up but if we send the ship back to Earth how are we going to monitor Jenny." Fabrianne inquired.

Smiling secretly Jack responded, "You are going to have more than one prisoner to present to Madame Architect."

Jack beckoned everyone to come in more closely as he explained his plan and by the time they rescue party had landed everyone understood their part and got ready to save the Half Lords of the Shadowlands.

Back on the TARDIS the Doctor and Christine waited for the image of her father to continue.

Gilroy continued, "If Jared's visions were correct then you know who I am and who you are Christine. I first want to let you know that I loved you and your mom very much and it broke my hearts when I had to leave. I know your mom searched for me but I made sure she could never find me by using my middle name when I was with her. I wanted to keep you both safe, but from what I understand all my precautions were futile. You as well as every Half Lord in the universe are in danger and it is up to you to save yourself and them."

Then turning to the Doctor he continued, "You have a daunting task in front of you and I am sorry that this burden has fallen onto your shoulders Doctor, but if anyone can save the Half Lords it is you. Don't underestimate the Shadow Council they are very conniving and I can promise you that they have a plan in place and will do everything in their power to succeed." After a moment he continued, "I also have another request of you, Doctor, please protect my daughter she is imperative in the rebuilding of a new society, so Jared tells me."

The image started to fade a little as Gilroy finished, "Christine you are the daughter of a High Councilman and a Princess that makes you special but that also places a burden on you as well. You need to be the leader of the Half Lords. They will need your guidance and knowledge so they can prosper, so teach them well. And never forget I love you."

The crystal faded signaling the end of the message. Christine just stared at the place where her father stood her thoughts racing. She was glad to know that he loved her but she was still a bit miffed about him leaving her and her mom. But she also knew that time healed all wounds. The one thing that bothered her most was that he expected her to lead the Half Lords and help them establish themselves as a new race and she wasn't sure if she could accomplish what he wanted of her.

The Doctor interrupted her thoughts sensing her conflict inside, "Just because he asked it of you doesn't mean you have to do it."

"I know but I wonder if this is what I am destined to do, maybe this is how Fate and Time are going to make things right."

Turning her to look at him he spoke cautiously, "About time and fate, they don't exist Christine, each person has a choice and if the person decides to follow a different path it is okay the universe will adjust accordingly."

"How can you believe that you are a Time Lord and time is a part of you."

"Yes I am a Time Lord and there are certain things about Time that needs to be addressed by me but Time is not omnipotent it is a tool that I use to make things right."

"I don't understand Doctor?" Christine commented quietly.

"You will I promise you, but right now we need to get back to Torchwood otherwise Jack might do something foolish and go to the Shadowlands without me."

Fabrianne departed the Silverlight and called out to the Jadoon guards, "I need your assistance."

Weapons drawn the guards approached as Jack, Jenny, and Martha disembarked from the ship.

The head guard asked in his native tongue, "What is the meaning of this we were expecting you to bring the half breed only."

Fabrianne responded, "These people got in the way, now escort us to the council chambers."

As the party walked down the corridors of the Shadowlands, Martha paid close attention to the path they were taking so they could get back to the docking area when the time was right. She was worried about Jack's plan but she trusted him almost as much as she trusted the Doctor.

Jenny walked solemnly, she wasn't use to being so passive when she helped someone but she understood that Jack's plan needed them to be submissive and for now she would be compliant.

Jack reminded her of her Dad they both did things so that minimal life would be taken. She missed her Father and wished he was here with them it would be nice to have someone more knowledgeable about the Shadow Council accompanying them.

As the door opened to the chambers Jenny focused on the task at hand and decided to ponder battle techniques later.

The room was dark except for a light that illuminated each of the council members and in the center where Jack and party stood awaiting to be addressed.

Madame Architect was the first to speak, "Fabrianne I demand to know why you brought outsiders to this chamber."

Fabrianne stepped forward, "While I was tracking down this woman," pointing to Jenny, "These people got in the way and caused problems for me they somehow got word that we were searching the half breeds and they were commissioned by the Doctor to protect his daughter while he was away."

One of the other council members spoke up, "Are you telling me that the woman with the blonde hair is the Doctor's daughter."

"Yes councilman she is, apparently the Doctor procreated with one of his companions and produced an offspring." Fabrianne lied as planned.

Jack taking his cue spoke up, "I demand that you release us immediately if the Doctor finds out you have his daughter he will come and rescue her and destroy you for interfering with his family."

Madame Architect wasn't surprised at the revelation but some of the other council members started to comment about releasing them so not to incur the Doctor's wrath, stating that they had enough half breeds to finish their experimental studies.

Seeing that things were getting out of control Madame Architect banged the crystal sphere, "I demand silence!" Immediately the room quieted then she addressed Jack. "The Doctor is no concern to us; he cannot under the Shadow Proclamation interfere with what we do at the Shadowlands. He has no authority here and if he comes we will charge him with universal treason and arrest him accordingly."

Martha spoke up next, "You will not succeed in your endeavors, the Doctor lives by his own rules. And I promise you he will come and then you will know why he is called the Destroyer of Worlds."

Immediately the room erupted into pandemonium people were calling for the release of the prisoners and demanding that the council heed the warnings of the prisoners. Martha smiled secretly at Jack acknowledging that their plan was succeeding.

Jack then called out to the room, "I also know that the Doctor is currently traveling with Princess Christine, the wife of Prince Jared, the last of the ruling party of Gillifrey and when she hears that you are keeping her people against their will I am sure her Time Lord wrath will be something far greater than the Doctor's."

That comment hit the mark soon the other council members and the Shadow people observing the interchange erupted in chaos demanding that the council let the prisoners go. Taking that moment Fabrianne hit a button on her arm band and sent the Silverlight back to Torchwood.

Madame Architect felt the rage in her emerge she knew that if she let them go she would be ruined and looked upon as a failure among her people and if she kept them the Doctor and Christine would come and her plan to destroy the half breeds would be unsuccessful.

Seeing the disruption in the room she knew she had to get things back under her control but she wasn't sure how. Then suddenly she knew what she had to do smiling she bang her crystal again and quiet enveloped the room again, addressing the room she spoke evenly, "I propose that we keep the people before us here, as guests of the Shadowlands and we send a party to the Doctor and the Princess to join us and come to a peaceful conclusion to the situation."

One of the other council members named Emiril spoke next, "I think that is a wise move Madame Architect." Then before anything else could be said he called to the Jadoon, "Please take our guest to some temporary living quarters and allow them to clean up and get some food."

Then turning to Jack he continued, "Please forgive our brutal handling of you and your friends and accept our hospitality but I must ask you to stay in your rooms we cannot have humans roaming our facility."

Then he addressed Fabrianne, "You will stay with them and not allow them to leave and if they leave their rooms I will hold you responsible."

Bowing down Fabrianne responded, "Yes Councilman Emiril."

Immediately the Jadoon escorted the rescue party to their living area. Once the door closed Jack turned to his friends and spoke up, "Well we got in and have some free range of the Shadowland."

"Yea we do thanks to Fabrianne's great acting skill." Martha said as she hugged the young albino woman.

Fabrianne blushed, "Thank you but we are still not out of this yet. They will monitor us to make sure we don't leave."

Jack went to the computer terminal in the room and attached a black box to the input cable and in moments they had access to the Shadowlands network. He pulled up a schematic of the area and called for Fabrianne.

"Where do you think they are holding the Half Lords?"

"I am not sure Jack they are probably in the most secure location which is right here." She said as she pointed to a room about thirty feet from them.

Martha asked, "Fabrianne who was the man who told the Jadoon to bring us here. What is his place on the council?"

"His name is Emiril he is first chair of the council."

"What does that mean he seemed to be in charge?"

"Your right Martha he is kinda of in charge." Fabrianne responded then continued, "If for any reason Madam Architect can't fulfill her duties he is required to step up and take control of any situation."

"Do you think he knows about what Madame Architect's plans for the Half Lords?" Martha questioned.

After a brief pause Fabrianne responded, "I don't know every time I dealt with him he was honest and forthright to me."

Jack interrupted, "It doesn't matter what side he is on we have to assume that he is against us unless other information is presented to us." Turning to Jenny he questioned, "Are you ready for your big performance?"

Jenny smiled excitedly, "Always, get ready for the best performance you will ever see."

Then without hesitation she hit Jack across the face, "How dare you put our child in this type of position."

Holding his cheek he responded, "It is not my fault, you insisted on tagging along instead of staying home."

The commotion caught the guard's attention and they entered the room with weapons drawn and demanded, "What is the problem in here."

Jenny ran up to one of them and spoke seemingly out of breath, "That man impregnated me and now I have a half breed growing inside of me." Then she fell down to the floor acting like she was in pain.

Then looking up at the Jadoon she spoke with a soft voice, "I need a doctor."


	16. Chapter 16

Update time I had a weekend to myself and wrote three chapters

Thank you to everyonel that has taken time to read my story it will be completed soon

Please read and review and enjoy Chapters 16, 17, and 18

flydye

For the Old Love of a Time Lord

Chapter 16

Ianto heard the distinct sound of the TARDIS before he even saw it and was dreading seeing the Doctor. Just about 20 minutes earlier the Silverlight showed up in the courtyard of Cardiff invisible to the naked eye but not to the instrumentations of Torchwood. Gwen and he were trying to make sense of Jack's cryptic message without much success.

Ianto waited as the TARDIS continued to reemerge trying to think of some way to give the news of Jack's departure to the occupants inside. He knew that the Doctor was not going to like what he was about to be told.

When the Doctor exited the TARDIS he knew immediately something was wrong as he saw Ianto's face and asked "What did he do now? And please don't tell me he left without us."

Ianto didn't say a word which infuriated the Doctor, "Well speak up man, where is Jack?"

Ianto found his voice, "You told me not to tell you that he had already left."

Gwen entered and continued, "Jack went off to the Shadowlands with Martha, Fabrianne, and Jenny."

When the Doctor heard his daughter's named he ran up and grabbed Gwen's arm, "Don't joke like that, Jenny is dead." He spoke with reserved anger.

Christine walked out just at that moment rushed up and grabbed a hold of the Doctor's shoulder, "Let her go you are hurting her." She demanded of him.

Turning to his companion his eyes burned with rage, "For some reason she thought it would be funny to tell me that my dead daughter is with Jack at this very moment."

Christine just nodding not knowing what to think about the knowledge that the Doctor had a daughter then spoke quietly, "You have traveled throughout the universe seeing things that are beyond belief so why can't your daughter be alive and well."

Releasing Gwen he spoke quietly holding back his anger, "You better start from the beginning."

Rubbing her arm she responded, "Come upstairs Doctor, and I will explain everything."

The Doctor sat in stunned silence not sure how to respond to all the things that took place while he and Christine were away.

Christine spoke up first, "Are you sure it was her and not an impersonator?"

Gwen responded, "Yes, we are sure, especially since she searched out Martha who knew her personally. By the way why were you late returning to Cardiff?"

"We had to pick up something in Ireland that will be useful in the future." Christine answered cryptically.

Gwen understood that some things were to remain secret and didn't press for more information but her curiosity was peaked and she wondered what was so important in Ireland.

The Doctor who was silent for most of the interchange spoke quietly at first, "My daughter is alive." Then standing up he embraced Christine, "She is alive, I can't believe that she is alive!" Then all joviality departed from him, "And she is at the Shadowlands. I have to save her!"

Releasing Christine he ran for his TARDIS, before he could reach the door Mickey stepped in his way,

"Hey boss before you go running off there is something you should see."

Feeling a bit frustrated he spoke curtly, "I have to go whatever it is it can wait."

Not letting the Doctor continue Mickey insisted, "No boss, you need to see this now."

Sensing the urgency from his friend the Doctor adjusted his trajectory and followed the computer genius.

Mickey was going to call up to Gwen to bring Christine down but his comment was halted as he watched them descend the stairs.

Once everyone was together Mickey spoke, "We just received this transmission on the sub-universe network."

Pressing a button, the group saw a man's image develop then speak, "Doctor and Princess Christine, my name is Emiril and I am a member of the Shadow Council we want to send you a personal invitation to join us in the Shadowlands and discuss the appearance of your daughter and her friends. Please accept our invitation so we can discuss the situation in a peaceful manner. I am currently in orbit around Earth's moon and hope to see you soon. Attached to this communication is our position. "

The image faded and the Doctor jumped up, "Well I guess my next trip is to Councilman's Emiril's ship."

Mickey spoke up before could leave, "What makes you think that this isn't a trap especially with the Silverlight just outside?"

The Doctor replied, "Ah Mickey, I know that this is a trap, but I must save my daughter. I lost her once but I won't lose her again"

Gwen spoke up quickly, "Well let us come with you so you can have some back up."

He just shook his head, "Thanks Gwen but I think I will go alone and see what they have to say." Then he headed toward his TARDIS once again.

Christine stood to follow when he stopped in his tracks and addressed her, "You are to stay here, your father is right and you are the best person to led the Half Lords so I cannot let you come along you have to stay safe."

Christine responded frustration, "Oh no, I am not going to stay behind and you can't make me."

Sensing an argument Gwen and Mickey left discreetly to give the couple some private time.

The Doctor responded, "You have to stay, Christine, I can't let you go."

Chris was not to be deterred, "But the invitation was for both of us I have to go."

"No, you can't go I need to keep a level head and I can't do that with you hanging about like a school girl."

Christine countered, "I am not a child and it is not like I have never travel abroad before I can handle myself just fine thank you very much."

"I don't want to argue about this with you; you will stay here and that is final."

Feeling the anger rise in her chest she spoke heatedly, "You are not my husband you can't tell me what to do. I am not required to be submissive to you."

"That is true, but you belong to me even though we have not consummated this relationship. You and I are connected and until that connection is broken I do have a say in what you do."

Before she could respond the Doctor grabbed her arms and kissed her with so much passion that he branded her as his, making Chris feel like she wasn't in control anymore and at that moment she knew that he was right she was his.

Immediately he marched off to the TARDIS and left Torchwood leaving Christine dazed and confused.

Mickey stepped up behind her startling her as he spoke, "I have never seen him act that way to anyone not even to Rose. You must have touched his hearts in a special way."

Christine still speechless could not respond. Mickey just nodded knowingly then asked, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Finding her voice Christine responded, "Yes I would thank you and can you tell me more about Rose."

Mickey nodded, "Of course now come along."

Jenny looked up at the ceiling as she called out again, "I need a doctor now!"

Jack responded as if he was angry, "You bitch, how dare you act like you are in pain and besides you are not pregnant remember it was a false positive test."

Jenny acting even more distraught continued to wail, "I know you have been sleeping around with other woman."

"If you were more experimental in bed I wouldn't have to see other woman for fulfillment." Jack countered.

With the Jadoon guards distracted by Jenny and Jack they didn't notice Martha sneaking out and heading toward the possible holding cell of the Half Lords.

Martha weaved through the corridors ducking behind walls and alcoves so not to be seen. She followed the map Jack had given her hoping that the room Fabrianne pointed out was the right one. Finally she found the cell, bending down she used the Torchwood decoder to open the door and hurried inside finding herself face to face with a makeshift wooden spike.

"Whoo there!!" Martha called, "Watch where you are poking that thing."

A boy with bluish skin and orange hair, that couldn't have been more then twelve years old prodded her with his makeshift weapon again, "Who are you? You're not like them."

"No I am not; I am a friend who is going to help you and the others escape from here."

The boy looked at her with his head tilted to the left as if he was wondering if he should believe her then before Martha's eyes the boys face lit up with a smile, "I believe you let me bring you to Broadon."

Turning on his heel he shouldered his weapon and called, "Follow me but don't try any funny stuff."

Jenny and Jack continued to argue until another albino man walked into the room, "I demand to know what this entire ruckus is about."

Fabrianne spoke up, "I am sorry Councilman Jacanas, but these two seem to squabble a lot they are intimate partners with many difficulties. May I suggest putting them in two different rooms until the Doctor arrives in the Shadowlands."

Nodding his head he pointed to one of the Jaddon, "You take this man to the next guest room we will keep the woman in here." Then he turned to Fabrianne and asked, "Where is the dark skinned woman?"

"She said something about feeling disgusting and went to take a bath and told us not to disturb her for an hour."

"Very well." Jacanas stated, "When she gets out please tell her where this man is so we do not have any more disruptions."

"Yes councilman." Fabrianne responded.

Jack followed the Jadoon and Jacanas to his new room and as they keyed in the locking mechanism to the ladies room he took note of the code.

As they walked Jack prepared himself for yet another death and prayed that he would come back alive as always especially now because so many depended on him. He turned and grabbed Jacanas and faced the guards, "I demand to be taken to Half Lords otherwise I will strangle this man to death!"

The Jadoon guards held their weapons higher preparing to fire when suddenly Jack just smiled and pushed the councilman against the wall. He quickly turned and ran down the passageway toward the room that housed the Half Lords. Immediately the guards fired and Jack fell to the ground dead.

Jacanas stood up rubbing his throat and commanded, "Take him to the disposal unit I will tell Madame Architect that he tried to escape and we had to kill him.

The guards lifted the body and dragged him away as Jacanas turned to report to his superior about what happened.

Jack was thrown unceremoniously into the dark room with all the other refuge from the facility and as the door was closed he stood up slowly and went to the door and waited till the guard's footsteps diminished.

Punching the door mechanism he peeked out the door then slowly moved down the passageways to the launching bay of the Shadowlands to procure a ship for their departure.

Martha followed the boy to a corner of the holding room which looked like a conservatory to her. As she walked past the other occupants of the room they were resting in what kind of looked like the tents used back on Earth. She also noted that there was grass on the floor as well as dirt. And all around her there were all kinds of diverse plants that matched the diversity of the people in the room.

It seemed to her that the Time Lords all had different tastes when it came to significant others and thought that the human race could learn from the race of Gillifrey when it came to the acceptance of many different cultures.

Eventually they approached a man that looked human to Martha he was tall well built and had the handsomest brown eyes she had ever seen. She watched as the small boy walked to him and whispered in the older man's ear. When the unknown leader spoke his deep voice commanded attention, "Mason here tells me that you are a friend and are going to help us escape from here."

"Yes, my name is Martha Jones." She responded holding out her hand to whom she assumed must be Broadon.

Accepting the hand offered to him he responded, "My name is Broadon and it looks as if you are from the same planet as I."

"If you mean Earth, than we are from the same world."

Broadon sat down and gestured for Martha to do the same then continued, "So tell me how to you plan to get us out."

Martha explained, "I am with a small group called Torchwood and we were approached by a woman from here that found out what was going to happen to you after the Council had finished their experiments and she didn't like what she heard."

Broadon replied, "We had a feeling that the Council wasn't going to let us go back to our homes when they were finished with their so call tests." He spat as he finished.

"About these tests what are they doing the people in here seem okay." She inquired.

"I guess it depends on your definition of okay. Yes they are physically okay but mentally many of us are going to have scars for the rest of our lives. They do tests on us that are mostly related to time, they take us out of time then bring us back in sync with the present time. Many of us in here adjust okay but the process is painful and unfortunately a few of us never return to our prison."

"Do you know why they are doing these tests on you?" Martha asked.

Broadon smiled and responded, "Some of us didn't when we first got here but then some did know and informed the rest of us. It was explained that we are descendants of a race called the Time Lords and from what I understand they were a noble race and sacrificed themselves to protect the universe."

Martha shook her head, "Yes they were a noble race and my friends and I want to rescue you from genocide so you can continue to prosper."

As Broadon and Martha conversed all the other occupants of the holding cell came to hear what was being said.

A woman that looked similarly to a tree spoke in a very soft voice first, "Excuse me but why do you care if we should live or die from what I understand earthlings are just now becoming aware that they are not alone in the universe and they have not been very accepting of visitors."

Martha responded, "Admittedly the human race is slow to change but I promise you change will come and hopefully the other more peaceful cultures will consider us worthy for a visit."

Another man with olive skin and yellow hair asked, "Why should we trust you to help us you are human."

Martha took a moment to respond not sure if she should mention the Doctor but deciding that honest was the best route she answered, "I traveled with a man who is the last of your forefathers his name is the Doctor and he opened my eyes to the human races faults and strengths. I had to confront my deepest demons and overcome them. As my time came to a close with the Doctor I found myself enlightened and open to all possibilities that might come my way. When he left Earth to continue his travels I decided to stay on my home world and take on the role protector and ambassador to any aliens that may visit Earth. Sometimes I have to fight for my people and then other times I fight for others like you but I am learning that each life is precious no matter whom they are."

The silence in the room was deafening after Martha's speech and was broken when Broadon spoke up, "I think that I can speak for everyone in this room if I understand their thoughts accurately that we believe you can be trusted so tell us your plan."

Martha inquired, "What do you mean when you said that you understand their thoughts?"

Broadon explained, "It seems that our time together has allowed us to become more in tune with each other and even though there are language boundaries we can understand each other's thoughts in our minds."

Martha amazed responded, "Does the council know you that you have such a connection with each other?"

"No they don't and we have been pretending that it doesn't exist. When they ask us or do there telepathy experiments on us we always responded falsely."

"Well I think your connection with each other is going to be very helpful" Martha commented then continued, "First I need to know how many of you are there."

"There are thirty-five of us so tell us about your plan."

Martha told them what was going to happened and how they could help and as she finished she knew that the only thing they needed now was the Doctor and she hoped he would arrive soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Alas the next chapter please Read and Review

flydye

Chapter 17

The Doctor's TARDIS materialized on the escort ship carrying the Shadowland Councilman and when he stepped out he was greeted by the Emiril, "Welcome Doctor."

"Where are my daughter and my friends?" The Doctor demanded.

"They are safe I promise you Doctor."

"Just as safe as the Half Lords that you plan on destroying after you are finished with your so call testing."

"We have no intention of destroying them we will be letting them go after we are finished learning their potential."

"Are you sure about that councilman because from what I understand your Madame Architect has other plans."

"Doctor I am trying to be cordial to you but if you keep making accusation I am not sure if I can maintain my composure in your presences."

Then he spoke to the pilot through his com located on his wrist, "We can depart when ready Captain." Then turning toward the Doctor he gestured, "If you follow me I think we need to discuss why you believe that our people would destroy another race."

Christine listened to Mickey intently as he told her about the Doctor and his companion Rose. From what she could defer it seemed to be a Romeo and Juliet scenario. She now understood why the Doctor's needed to protect those he cared so intensely. She couldn't believe how much he had lost in the span of a few years. But one question needed to be asked and she was nervous about the response.

"Mickey do you think the Doctor still loves her?"

"I think that when he left his other self with her he decided to close that chapter of his lives and open a new one with you. As I told you before I have never seen him react in such a way with anyone else and that should tell you that he cares for you deeply."

"I care for him as well Mickey but I don't think I could ever be as important to him as Rose was."

"I think you are wrong he has a capacity to love you just as much or even more then Rose. But that remains to be seen."

Their conversation was interrupted as Ianto entered the room, "Christine I think you need to come downstairs we have just received a communication from Jack and he needs our help.

Quickly they moved down the stairs and went to the computer terminal that showed Jack's face.

Gwen stated, "Okay Jack we are all here what do you need us to do."

His voice was distorted as he spoke, "I have found a ship that will transport the Half Lords from the Shadowlands but we need a planet to bring them too and keep them safe. I am sending you the star charts that were in the navigation computer in this ship."

Gwen spoke up, "Why not bring them to Earth?"

"Because some of the Half Lords are probably not human looking and I don't think the human race is ready for such diversity."

Christine spoke up next, "What else do you need us to do?'

Jack hesitated at first then answered, "I need you to wake Donna and see if she can help me translate the controls on the ship I am in, otherwise we are not going anywhere."

"I don't think that is a good idea Jack she could die and then the Doctor is going to be one pissed off Time Lord." Mickey responded.

"I know Mickey but I can't think of any other way."

Christine commented, "Jack I don't think that you will need to wake Donna the Doctor is on his way there and once the TARDIS is in your vicinity it will translate everything for you."

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment then responded, "Okay but just in case have a backup plan ready."

"We will do our best Jack." Gwen said, "Torchwood out."

Jenny paced the room like a caged animal, "What is taking so long this waiting is driving me nuts."

Fabrianne concurred with the young woman but knew from experience that it was best not to rush things especially when so many people's lives were at stake, "Jenny I know that this is tough but it is times like this when we have to patient and trust each person to do their assigned tasks."

Jenny stopped pacing and sat next to the albino woman and stated, "I am use to doing things on my own and not relying on anyone else."

Fabrianne nodded her head, "I understand, we are both doing something we are not accustom to but if this works out it will be nice to know I won't be alone anymore."

"Yea I am looking forward to traveling with my Dad and learning everything I can from him."

Their conversation was interrupted when Taperious entered followed by their nemesis Madame Architect. "It seems ladies that we will not be needed you anymore the Doctor is on his way and when he gets here he will be killed. Then in time I will kill each of the half breeds one by one you both have served your purpose.

Fabrianne stood up, "The people of the Shadowlands will not stand for your actions."

Walking toward her the Architect cupped the albinos face, "Ahh Fabrianne, but you see I will not be blamed for the murder, a renegade collector such as yourself will have a time breakdown and kill everyone of our guests before killing herself because of her actions. The people of the Shadowlands are gullible and will believe anything I tell them."

"What about the council they will know that you are lying to them." Fabrianne countered.

"My dear you are so naïve. The council members only want to be re-elected so they can keep living a profitable life they will not go against me or their people they have too much to lose. And if they dare challenge me, well let's just say they won't win."

Jenny spoke up, "My friend Jack will know if something has happened to me."

Madame Architect clicked her tongue, "Didn't anyone tell you when your friend was taken away he became disruptive and we had to protect ourselves. He will not be coming to your rescue."Smiling deviously she continued, "Oh your other friend will not be around much longer either she will be dealt with soon."

Walking away she called back loud enough so she could be heard by any possible passersby, "Thank you Fabrianne for your service but I am so sorry that your mind has become delusional Taperious will take good care of you."

Taperious stepped forward menacingly toward Fabrianne but came face to face with Jenny as she stepped in between them.

"Move out of my way human I will deal with you in a moment."

"I think you have it wrong I am not human I am a Time Lord." Then before Taperious could react she leg swiped him and once he was on the ground she raised her leg and came into direct contact with his head; which resulted in knocking him out.

Fabrianne quickly ran to the door and closed it so that no one passing by could see what had just happened, "That was impressive now let us tie him up and go warn the others."

The two women worked fluently together and secured the assassin in the bathroom so he couldn't escape if he came to. Before leaving the small room Fabrianne reached and retrieved his communication device. Jenny looked on questionably.

"It might be a good idea to keep abreast of what is going on." Fabrianne responded to the unasked question.

Jenny nodded, "Do you think that Jack is dead?"

"I don't know she is very conniving so I am not sure what to believe, but I think our first priority is to get to Martha and let her know that we need expedite our plans we can't wait for the Doctor any longer." Fabrianne commented as she peeked out the door to see if the passageway was clear.

As the two women made their way to the room that held the Half Lords they hoped that Jack was okay because if he didn't succeed they may never leave the Shadowlands.

The Doctor sat with Emiril at the table which was set for tea. The Doctor was suspicious of the councilman but was willing to give the man the benefit of doubt that he has no knowledge about Madame Architect's plans.

Emiril poured some tea for the Doctor and then for himself before speaking, "Please tell me why you believe that we would harm any humanoid."

The Doctor countered, "Why have you captured them and run experiments on them?"

"We want to see if any of them have any of your formable traits like time manipulation, telepathy and rejuvenation capabilities."

"Why do you care if the Half Lords have any of those abilities?"

"Well you see after the demise of your people in the Time War we took it upon ourselves to make sure time travel was minimized so that a crisis of that magnitude would never happen again. When we became aware that the Time Lords procreated outside their race we were concern that they would cause problems in the universe." He finished.

The Doctor nodded, "So you brought them to the Shadowlands to see if they would cause problems."

"Indeed Doctor that is the reason we brought them to our world."

"But why capture them councilman. Why not just ask them to come to your world then let them go."

"Well that was the fault in our plan many of the Half Lords were on planets that had not experienced other cultures of the universe so unfortunately we couldn't bring them back home."

"So where were you going to put them?" the Doctor inquired.

"There is a planet called SBA14 that is a nice place where they could flourish."

"How do you know that the planet is a good place for them?" the Doctor continued his questioning.

"Madame Architect showed us pictures of the surface and it seemed very hospitable."

"What if they decided to leave that planet?"

"My dear Doctor why would they want to do that it is perfect for them." Emiril responded.

The conversation was interrupted as the pilot spoke over the comm., "We have arrived sir but they are not responding to our calls.

"We will be right there Captain." Emiril acknowledged.

As the Doctor and Emiril left the room the shipped rocked with such force that it knocked the two men to the ground. Quickly recovering they started to run to the cockpit to find out what was going on.

As they arrived they heard the pilot call out, "We are Councilman's Emiril's escort why are you firing on us?"

The ship shuddered again knocking everyone to the floor. As the ship was hit a third time they heard over the com channel Madame Architect's voice, "Fire at will gunner that is not the councilman's ship we found him dead in his quarters."

The Doctor watched as the Emiril's eyes constrict with fear as he heard the betrayal from the Architect.

Immediately the Doctor reacted, "Hurry everyone, and get into the TARDIS so we can fly out of here."

The pilot spoke quickly, "The auto-control of the ship has been damage if we leave the ship it will be out of control."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and flashed its blue light onto the control panel and called back, "I take care of it, now hurry get into the TARDIS I will be there shortly."

The three men ran and entered the TARDIS as the Doctor hurried to fix the ship so it would crash into the star that illuminated the Shadowlands. Saving the people of the world that held his daughter captive.

Running to his ship the Doctor ran inside and set the coordinates to leave the doomed transport ship. On the computer screen safely inside the TARDIS the Doctor and Emiril watched as the transport ship was blown to bits by the Architect's gunner.

Suddenly the TARDIS shook as a something attached to the outside of the ship.

Emiril spoke quickly, "What is it Doctor?"

"I don't know what is going on! Just give me a minute." He looked at his own sensors then started to rub his hands through his hair in frustration as the enormity of their situation came crashing down on him.

Not liking what he was seeing Emiril asked again, "What is going on Doctor."

"We have been time locked with a time flux inhibitor. But what I don't understand is how your people came to have one."

Then the TARDIS stopped moving signaling its landing. After a brief moment they heard a Jadoon guard call out, "Come out Doctor."

Taking a deep breath he looked at the other occupants and commented, "Shall we go and find out what they want."

Each of them moved toward the exit with the Doctor in the rear. As he walked around the consol of his ship he pressed a single button before adjusting his coat and walking out the door.

Once each of them had disembarked Councilman Emiril demanded, "Why did you attack my ship I was bring the Doctor so that the prisoner issue could be resolved."

Doctor snidely commented, "Isn't it apparent councilman you were never supposed to return with me in tow obviously they thought you would not be successful in your endeavors."

A woman's voice called out, "Actually Doctor he was suppose to bring you here but die in the process."

"Ah Madame Architect you haven't changed since the last time I saw you. It seems you have been very busy since our last interchange." The Doctor commented knowingly.

"Yes I have Doctor but as usual you can't keep your nose out of other's business."

Emiril stepped up and asked, "Marcella please tell me that the accusations from the Doctor are false."

Speaking sweetly to him she commented, "Alas Emiril everything is true."

With a nod of her head one of the Jadoon shot Emiril and spoke, "Crime, speaking the Architect's real name in public, sentence execution."

The Doctor ran to the fell councilman's side and felt for a pulse then stood up and started toward the woman that ordered his death only to be stopped by the Jadoon guards.

"Now Doctor, is that anyway to act." She said as if nothing was done wrong.

"Why did you have him killed."

"Because he broke the rules and now we have commandeered your TARDIS as a weapon of war and all officers inside must be eradicated."

With a nod of her head the Jadoon fired upon the pilot and commander of the councilman's ship killing both of them instantly.

Doctor watched horrified, "Are you going to kill me now as well?"

"No Doctor you will stand trial for treason and conspiracy to steal Shadowland property." Then turning to the Jadoon guards she commanded, "Take him to the holding cell with the half breeds so they can meet the man that has doomed them all to death."

As the Jadoon guards escorted the Doctor she called out to him, "Oh and Doctor don't rely on your friends they have all been disposed of."

The Doctor's hearts constricted with pain with the loss of his friends but then he remembered what Christine's father said 'don't believe anything they say because they are conniving' his hearts lightened a bit as he followed the Jadoon guards.

Jack hit the consol of the ship again no matter what he did he could not figure out the language that explained how to fly the vessel. Deciding to try one more time he looked at the computer screen and to his surprise everything was in English.

That meant that the Doctor's TARDIS was nearby and its translation circuits were active. Jack hurriedly made notes and placed them on different buttons and knobs of the ship. Then suddenly everything was back to its original language but Jack had read enough to know how to fly this contraption to wherever he was going to go.

He was concerned that the TARDIS wasn't at the Shadowlands anymore and wondered what went wrong.

Madame Architect screamed in frustration as the TARDIS disappeared from view. For years she had tried to get the TARDIS in her arsenal but every time she got close the Doctor always outwitted her and it seemed that he did it again. She had just released the time flux from the TARDIS so she could send her engineers in to find out how to harness the power of Time Lords. As soon as it was released the Doctor's ship disappeared from the Laboratory sending her into fit of rampage.

She pushed the com she spoke to the guards that were escorting the Doctor, "Bring him to the interrogation room and find out what he did with his TARDIS."

The Doctor just smiled as he was knocked out by one of the guards.

Martha and Broadon had just finished scanning the last image needed in the holographic emitters when Mason called out, "I have two more strangers for you Broadon."

Martha watched as the little twelve year old boy lead her two friends to them.

Martha spoke first, "Jenny, Fabrianne what happened we were suppose to meet at the landing bay."

"Madame Architect decided to pay us a visit and left one of her goons to dispose of us." Fabrianne answered.

Jenny continued, "So we knocked him out and tied him up in the bathroom. But she also said that the Jadoon guards shot and killed Jack."

Knowing Jack's secret Martha reassured the young woman, "Don't worry about Jack he is okay I promise you." Then she turned and introduced her friends to Broadon, "This is Fabrianne and Jenny they are going to help you escape as well."

Broadon looked at them trying to assess if they can be trusted when Jenny spoke up, "I can be trusted and so can she I promise you that."

Confused Martha asked, "Why did you say that?"

"Because he asked me." Jenny explained.

Broadon just smiled, "You are like us but I have never had someone read my thoughts so quickly."

Jenny looked confused, "I am not sure what you mean?"

Martha explained, "Some of the Half Lords have the ability to transmit their thoughts to one another and I am guessing that since the Doctor is your father you have acquired this trait."

Jenny was about to comment when she and Broadon spoke in unison, "We/you need to hide, spotters have heard the outer doors open and the footsteps of Jadoon guards."

Jenny, Martha, Fabrianne scrambled to hide in various locations in the holding cell/conservatory so not to be seen.

When Jenny saw whom the guards were escorting she almost jumped from her hiding place if Martha wasn't holding her arm she would have given them away.

They laid the Doctor on the ground as he screamed, "Too much, too much please stop." The guards left him there then left the room without even a nod to the occupants.

Once the guards were out of sight Martha ran over to the Doctor when turning him over she was shocked to see what condition he was in. He was covered in blood and burn marks that dotted his skin.

Fabrianne spoke up, "He was placed in the interrogation room and questioned."

Jenny looked at her father, "And this is how they interrogate by torturing their prisoners."

Martha finished her examination and concluded that the Doctor would be okay with rest.

"Let us bring him to my area and we will bandage his wounds." Broadon suggested.

Martha and Jenny each grabbed an arm and carried him to Broadon's tent and immediately the doctor in Martha took charge.

After a while Martha emerged, "His bandaged up but still unconscious now all we can do is wait."

Jenny asked quietly, "What are we going to do now?" Broadon walked over and placed his arm around Jenny and stated, "We will go and sit with him till he awakens."

As the two walked into the tent Fabrianne watched as the Doctor's daughter went to her father's side immediately anger enveloped her, "How dare they do such a thing to another person it sickens me. We have to get these people out of here before this happens again."

Martha shook her head in agreement, "We need to get these people away now Madame Architect is getting dangerous."

Back in Torchwood Christine was looking at one final planet which seemed like a good prospect to her it was call Genesis 256 and was a moon of the planet Messalina.

Gwen looked over her shoulder and said, "I think we have found a good place for them."

Both of them looked up as the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS resounded through the facility.

Christine was so excited that she jumped up to greet the Doctor. When she arrived at the door he didn't emerge. Sensing something was wrong she called for Mickey, "Get down here I need your help."

Christine opened the door to emptiness and immediately went to the console to see if there was a message of some sort. Mickey entered after her and went to the other side of the heart of the TARDIS and pushed a button.

The Doctor's image appeared and spoke, "Emergency response message 2 please say password."

"Do you know the password Christine?" Mickey asked.

"No he never told me of a password."

"Well think hard it has to be something you and him share."

"I don't know Mickey."

Mickey went to her side and turned her to face him, "You have to think it has to be something that you and he have in common. Now think, Chris think."

After a brief minuet Christine suddenly knew the answer, "The Password is Ireland."

The Doctors image responded, "Password accepted."

Then another recording started, "Christine I have sent the TARDIS back to you it seems that I might need your assistance after all. You need to prepare to defend me and our people. Look inside the closet and you will find the traditional outfit that will need to be worn. After you have prepared the TARDIS will return to its original destination. You will need to study the Shadow Proclamation and utilize it at my trial. Till we meet again my love farewell."

Feeling a bit overwhelmed Christine took a deep breath to calm herself then spoke over her shoulder to Mickey, "Get Jack on the con we need to move my people tonight."

"Yes mam." He said as he left.

Christine sat on the captain chair trying to come to terms with the fact that the Half Lords and the Doctor were relying on her to help them and she wasn't sure that she was the right person for the job.

Touching the TARDIS, warmth caressed her hand as if the ship was saying everything was going to be alright.

"Thanks old girl, please show me this traditional outfit that I have to wear and will you please bring up the Shadow Proclamation document."

Immediately a door slide open to reveal the traditional outfit mentioned by the Doctor in his message. It wasn't as ghastly as she thought it would be it was actually very beautiful.

It was a long dress, off white in color with a collar that stood to the base of her head. It was geometrically shaped similarly to a diamond, but the fabric seemed to move fluidly with the currents of air that surrounded it.

The headdress was simpler than the ones she remembered that adored every ones head when she visited Gillifrey. It was the same color of the dress but made of a shear fabric that seemed to stand vertically from the head in triangle like shape. Beads attached to the headdress that once placed would rest along her forehead. Christine remembered that the woman from Gillifrey would twist their hair upwards before placing the headdress on.

The last piece of the outfit was a light blue sash that hung from the shoulder tears came to her eyes as she recognized Jared's royal crest. Below the crest was a symbol she didn't recall but if the Doctor put it on it must be necessary.

Slowly she took the outfit to the Doctor's room and changed; she twisted her hair up and placed the headdress on. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror she didn't look like herself instead she looked like Gillifreying Royalty.

As she exited the room she felt a sense of self worth accompanied with a feeling of authority. Christine also felt, for the first time in her life, that she had a purpose. She grabbed the display board which held the Shadow Proclamation she walked out of the TARDIS ready for anything.

Mickey was the first to see her emerge from the TARDIS whistled, "Man you look like something from another world."

Smiling Christine replied, "Thanks for the compliment."

"Your welcome. I was just about to call you I established a connection with Jack."

"Will you place it on screen?"


	18. Chapter 18

Now the fun begins

Please read and review

flydye

Chapter 18

Martha and Fabrianne checked the hologram emitters one last time to make sure everything was ready and then went to check on the Doctor.

As they walked in Jenny and Broadon had their eyes closed and touched him on both sides of his body. As Martha checked on the Doctor's wounds she was surprised to see that they were almost gone. She was about to ask Jenny and Broadon how they helped the Doctor when he sat up straight and took a deep breath in then exhaled just as sharply.

Slowly he looked at the people around him grinned happily when his eyes came in contact with Jenny, he quickly embraced her, "I thought you were dead my sweet daughter."

With tears in her eyes she responded, "I am here dad alive and well."

Martha watched the scene and felt such happiness burst forth from within her that she couldn't help but embrace both father and daughter.

As the circle of arms untwined from each other the Doctor turned to the other occupants of the room and introduced himself, "Hello, I am the Doctor."

Broadon spoke first, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir."

Turning to the albino women the Doctor asked, "So you're the one that started this rescue effort."

"Yes I am, but sometimes I think it is too much effort."

"Nonsense protecting a race from genocide is never too much effort and I commend you for protecting the Half Lords." Standing up he asked, "So tell me what is the plan?"

Martha explained what they were going to do and conclude by saying, "We were just about to break radio silence to tell Jack that we are ready."

Jenny spoke up then, "If he is alive, Madame Architect told us that he was dead."

Martha and Doctor exchanged looks before he responded, "I wouldn't worry about Jack he will be fine."

Then turning to Martha he said, "Call Jack and let us start the evacuation."

Christine approached the screen to talk with Jack and what he saw took his breath away, "You look beautiful, very royal." He complimented.

"Thank you Jack but right now we have to focus on getting my people out of there as soon as possible because once I return with the TARDIS all hell is going to break loose and I don't want them in the cross fire."

"I am waiting to hear from Martha for the all clear."

"Good now we have found a planet that will be a good place to rendezvous. We are sending you the coordinates now."

"I have received them it seems to be a good place to me as well."

"I hope you are right, but I need Fabrianne to bring them there and you to stay in the Shadowlands with the others."

"I don't understand why?" He asked.

"If I understand the Doctor, you and the others are being charged with conspiracy and if I understand the Shadow Proclamation if you don't stand trial you and the others can be hunted down and killed."

"This woman, the Architect, is becoming a thorn in my side with all this legal mumbo jumbo."

"I know Jack but we are in their domain and we have to follow by their rules but it doesn't mean that we can't cause them trouble so that the Half Lords can escape safely."

Smiling at his former lover, "I like the way you think."

"Don't destroy them Jack just cripple them severely. By the way do they think you're alive or dead?"

"They think I am deceased." He smiled knowingly.

"Keep it that way Jack and meet me at the TARDIS in the landing zone."

"Yes Mam." he said with a salute, "Ianto I need you give Christine that symbol I showed you the other day."

"No problem Jack, I will take care of it." Ianto responded.

"Christine I will see you in a bit and be careful."

The screen turned black and Christine turned to Ianto and inquired, "What is this symbol I need."

"Follow me Chris and I will show you."

Chris followed Ianto to Jack's office and watched as he opened a desk drawer and pull out a Pendant that had a heart crossed by sword and an olive branch. Then Ianto handed to her.

"This is Jared's personal emblem aside from the family crest that you are currently wearing. Jack tells me that it signifies your placement as Jared's wife and Princess of Gillifrey."

Christine pinned it under the unknown emblem the Doctor placed on her sash, and then hugged him, "Thanks Ianto I appreciate you giving it to me."

Mickey called down from the stairs, "The TARDIS is charged up and ready to go."

She called down, "I will be right there." Turning to Ianto she promised, "I will make sure he comes back to you."

Turning she walked down the stairs and Gwen stepped up and tried to hand her a gun. "Take it you may need it."

"Thanks Gwen I will do this the Doctor's way."

Smiling Gwen responded, "I thought you might say that. Now be careful and watch your back."

Mickey ran up and asked, "Do you need my help getting the coordinates into the TARDIS?"

"No Mickey the TARDIS and I will do fine."

Christine entered the Doctor's ship and turned to wave good-bye.

Walking to the consol, of the TARDIS, she spoke softly to the ship, "Bring me to the Doctor please."

Immediately the TARDIS started up to bring Christine to her destiny.

Jack's wrist com beeped to be followed by Martha's voice, "We are ready to instigate our plan."

"Understood Martha, the ship is ready to go." He replied.

Martha faced the Doctor and nodded her head.

Broadon called everyone over, "Please come close everyone."

The thirty-five Half Lords surrounded the Doctor as he addressed them, "We are going leave in a single line Jenny will be in the lead and take care of any obstacles that may be in the way. Fabrianne will follow up behind try to not make any noises if possible."

One of the Half Lords spoke up, "And where will you be Doctor?"

"Martha and I will remain here and make sure the Hologram emitters continue to work properly."

Slowly the group of escapees lead by Jenny exited the room and made their way down the passageways. Almost immediately two Jadoon guards started to cross their path.

Jenny signaled for Fabrianne to move up and together they knocked out both of the guards out. After they fell to the ground both women opened an adjacent room and placed them inside. After removing their communication devices they sealed them off by busting the key pad with one of the sticks Mason was carrying.

Slowly the group started toward their destination once again.

Martha and the Doctor quickly activated the emitters; perfect images of each of the Half Lords emerged in the room. Then they sat to wait Martha broke the silence first, "Why do we have to stay here Doctor?"

"Because Martha, Madame Architect is using the Shadow Proclamation to charge us with a crime and if we do not stand trial we can be hunted and killed for going against that document."

"I don't understand why does one document have so much authority?"

"It was drafted many years ago before the time war so that peace could be maintained in the galaxy every culture that could travel from planet to planet was there. It took many months to draft it but it put in place a set of rules so that your planet that is not as technically advanced will be protected among other similar to your world."

"But Doctor you come to our world all the time why are you not in violation of the document?"

"Because I am the last of my kind and considered extinct this allows me a bit of freedom."

"But the Half Lords will have to adhere to this document when they are established."

"Yes they will, but there is a learning curve that will be taken into consideration."

"Who will teach them? Will it be Christine?"

The Doctor sighed, "That remains to be seen."

Jenny and Fabrianne continued to clear the way to the landing zone and was just about there. The only obstacle left was five Jadoon guards that kept them from their destination.

"What do you think we should do?" Fabrianne asked Jenny.

Jenny looked behind her and said with a smile, "We use my new family."

Jenny approach Broadon, "We need your help can you get three of the strongest guys and place them around the bay then telepathically tell them to attack at the same time."

"We have never tried to do that before but I think it can be done." Then he ran off to set up the surprise attack.

Jack saw Jenny's face peek out from behind the wall and prepared to help them get to the ship but halted his ascent when he noticed other people move to strategic places around the landing bay. To his surprise they all attacked at the same time as if a secret message was sent to them all at once.

Jenny used a leg sweep on one of the guards and Fabrianne sucker punched the other, the Half Lords disbanded each of their targets efficiently without any loss of life.

Jack lowered the landing platform and called for them to run into the ship. Jenny and Fabrianne kept watched as the Half Lords piled into the ship.

After the last of the Half Lords were on board Jack called Fabrianne over, "The coordinates are in the computer I need you to go there and wait for us."

Fabrianne was confused, "Aren't you guys coming with us."

Jenny shook her head no, "We can't we have to stay here to take care of some final business but we will be there soon."

"But what are we suppose to do for food and shelter."

Jack interrupted, "That ship is for shipping cargo it is fill to the gills with different items use them. Now go inside and prepare to depart but wait ten minutes before you leave."

"Why do I need to wait ten minutes," Fabrianne inquired.

Smiling Jack responded, "Trust me wait ten minutes."

Fabrianne went inside the ship and started the pre-lift off sequence. Broadon came over and asked, "Do you need a co-pilot I am pretty good at flying."

Fabrianne smiled and gestured to the seat next to her, "I would appreciate it."

Broadon looked out at Jenny's departing figure. Fabrianne noticed his gaze and spoke confidently, "You will see her again."

"I hope you are right." Broadon responded.

Jenny and Jack made their way down the passageway toward the weapons room to disable the cannon so the Half Lords could escape without harm. As they approached the exterior door to their destination it was guarded by two personnel fully armed.

Jack whispered, "I wish I had my weapon."

Jenny whispered back, "Let me show you what I learned from Donna watch out for your cue."

Jenny walked right up to the guards and asked seductively, "You know I have not had a good time since I arrived can you fellows show me where to go for some fun."

One of the guards called, "Halt, don't come any closer."

Jenny just smiled sweetly, "Listen I don't want to cause any trouble so I will just be on my way."

She turned away and shook her hips seductively. The guards watch her leave with lust clouding their judgment. Seeing his cue, Jack leaped onto the guards and took out the first one and Jenny quickly took out the other.

Jack knocked on the door and when it opened up he punched the third guard out. Seeing no one else in the room he motioned for Jenny to enter.

Jack through her a little black box and explained, "Put it on the conjunction boxes and set it for three minutes."

Jenny asked as she placed her first box, "What are these things?"

"They are EMP disrupter they will emit a pulse which will fry all these circuits."

"Where did you get such a thing Jack?"

"We confiscated it from some aliens that caused trouble on my world a few years back."

All conversation halted as Jenny and Jack placed the last box on the weapons consol. Checking the hall before proceeding they made their way back to the holding cell to meet up with Martha and the Doctor.

Fabrianne checked her watch one last time and hoped that Jack was successful in his task. With a thrust of a lever in the cockpit the ship lifted from the landing platform and made its way to freedom in the darkness of space.

Madame Architect sat in her chambers still fuming about her loss of the TARDIS when the sirens started to wale. Touching the com she demanded, "Commander what is going on."

A young man responded, "We have had an unauthorized launch from landing platform one."

"Well destroy it we cannot let it escape." She commanded.

"We can't use the weapons we have had an electrical malfunction."

Standing up from her chair she asked, "Are the half breeds still located in their holding cell?"

A woman's voice responded, "Affirmative everyone is still visually accounted for on the display screen."

Feeling a pit in her stomach Madame Architect instructed, "Send a group of Jadoon to the half breed holding cell to confirm your visual report. I will meet them there."

"Yes Mam," was the last response she heard as she departed her living quarters.

Jenny and Jack were almost to their destination when the alarms went off in the facility. Moving more quickly they finally reached the room and ran to the Doctor and Martha.

Seeing the Doctor Jack ran up and hugged him tightly, "It is good to see you Doc."

"You to Jack." The Doctor replied returning the hug.

Martha spoke up next, "Did the Half Lords get off safely?"

Jenny answered first, "Yes the left the landing platform about five minutes ago. So Dad what do we do now?"

"We wait for Madame Architect to make her appearance." The Doctor stated as he sat down.

Jenny just sighed, "I hate waiting."


	19. Chapter 19

For the Old Love of a Time Lord

Chapter 19

Chris sat in the TARDIS with the Shadow Proclamation lying on her lap with an overwhelming feeling of fear in the pit of her stomach. She knew that there would be no way to read through the whole document before she landed in the Shadowlands. It was very technical and was full of legalize and she couldn't make head or tells of it.

Feeling as if she let down her people and the Doctor she placed her head on the consol of the TARDIS, "I wish you can help me?" She didn't expect a response and was surprised when the computer screen on the TARDIS operations panel started to flicker and scan through the extensive document and stop at Article 24 subcategory 22.

Reading it she found her defense, patting the TARDIS she spoke excitedly, "You are amazing thank you."

The Doctor and his friends waited wondering what was going to happen next when the unmistakable sound of Jadoon footsteps echoed in the holding cell.

Taking his cue Jack immediately stood up and departed through the thick foliage to rendezvous with Christine.

As soon as Jack departed Madame Architect appeared in front of the rescue party, "What have you done with the half breeds Doctor."

The Doctor stood, "They are right her Madame Architect can't you see them."

"Don't patronize me I can tell that these are just facsimiles." She stated as she turned off the halo-emitters which caused all the images to disappear.

"Oh now that is a surprise, they seemed very real to me." The Doctor continued as if he didn't have a clue at what was happening.

Feeling the anger rise in her chest Madame Architect screamed, "Jadoon, subdue them and prepare them for trial."

"Ah, now you need to give me a reason?" The Doctor responded innocently.

"You and your group are being charged for treason and the interference of Shadowland affairs." She responded.

The Doctor looked at her with penetrating eyes as he responded, "Be careful Madame Architect because if you charge us with treason and interference it will be your down fall."

"You cannot intimidate me, Doctor…." The rest of her comment was interrupted as alarms started to wail in the holding cell.

Tapping on the communication panel she asked, "Report, why are the alarms going off?"

The Doctor just smiled as he listened knowingly.

"Madame Architect the TARDIS is appearing in the research laboratory."

"Send a Jadoon guard there immediately and commandeer the TARDIS."

"Yes mum." responded the operator.

Smiling the Doctor stated, "Well it seems to me that our defense team has arrived, so lead the way, don't we have a trial to attend."

Turning around Madame Architect started toward the entrance and called back, "Yes, we do have a trial to attend Jadoon bring them to the council chambers."

Christine felt the TARDIS bump as it landed in the Shadowlands, moving toward the door she hoped that Jack would be there waiting for her. Before exiting the out of theta TARDIS'S doors she took a deep breath. As she emerged from the opening she found herself facing the barrels of fifteen weapons pointing right at her.

Hoping her translation was correct she spoke, "My name is Princess Christine from the planet Gillifrey and I demand to be escorted to the council chambers."

The head Jadoon guard stepped forward, "There is no living descendents of the Time Lords except the Doctor your claim is false." He raised his weapon and pointed it at Christine's.

Feeling the panic rise in her chest she answered the Jadoon, "You are wrong sir, I am the wife of Prince Jared and the daughter of Councilman Gilroy and I demand by the royal crest of Gillifrey that you allow me an audience with council."

The Jadoon looked down at the emblems on Christine's sash and scanned it for authenticity after reading his results he immediately bowed at her feet, "My apologies Princess but we were not aware of your existence."

"Well now you know so stand up and led the way."

As they started to move Jack appeared suddenly in the doorway, "Sorry Chris, but I was delayed."

The Jadoon guard took aim and was about to fire when Christine stepped forward in the line of sight reading her copy of the Shadow Proclamation she stated, "This man is my confidant, and is allowed to accompany my per the Shadow Proclamation Article 10 subcategory 11 line B."

The Jadoon guards lowered their weapons and responded, "Confidant is authorized. Please follow us to the council chambers."

"I am right behind you." Christine responded.

Jack whispered as they walked, "So I am your confidant does that mean I get to sleep in your bed?"

Chris just shook her head, "Don't get cocky Captain it was the only way I could keep you safe and to answer your question, No you can't sleep in my bed it is reserved for another."

Nodding he stated knowingly, "The Doctor right, man why does he get all the good women of the universe?"

Shaking her head she responded, "Maybe because he isn't so straightforward with his sexuality."

Smiling mischievously Jack stated, "Maybe I need to give him a few more lessons."

The Doctor walked behind Madame Architect and stated firmly, "I would strongly suggest that you just let us go because once the council finds out your plans they will destroy you."

"You're wrong Doctor because the council will back me no matter what, I am their leader."

"Madame I am giving you a chance to protect yourself just let us go and we will never mention your plans for the Half Lords."

"Your right Doctor you will never speak of my plans because you will be dead."

Fabrianne and Broadon watched as the stars passed by the spacecraft heading to the coordinates that Jack had given them when there was a knock at the door.

Broadon turned around and saw Mason standing there looking like he had something important to say.

Broadon inquired, "Is there something on your mind Mason?"

Hesitantly the boy spoke, "There is talk that the Doctor and the other nice ladies stayed behind to stand trial and many of us were wondering why we left."

Broadon moved off his chair and spoke kindly, "I think they wanted us to leave so that we wouldn't be hurt anymore."

Innocently Mason asked, "Those people came to help us why can't we help them?"

Fabrianne and Broadon exchanged looks and came to a decision simultaneously. Broadon spoke first, "Can you get us back to the Shadowlands?"

Smiling Fabrianne answered, "No problem but what if there is some of them that don't want to go back?"

"I wouldn't worry about that I sense the feelings that Mason expressed is universal."

Then turning to the small boy Broadon stated, "Let us go to the others and make plans."

Christine followed the Jadoon down the corridor which she assumed led to the council chambers when they stopped suddenly and within moments the Doctor and the others led by Madame Architect approached them.

As soon as the Doctor saw Christine his eyes lit up and he spoke one last time, "Madame I beg of you just let us go and we will never see you again I promise."

Feeling the anger emerge from inside of her Madame Architect raised her hand to hit her nemesis but the movement was interrupted by Christine's voice, "If you strike him you are in violation of the Shadow Proclamation article 1 subcategory 5 resulting in the forfeiture of this trial and they will go free."

Christine smiled sweetly at the Architect and continued; "Now I suggest you follow the rules and play like a good leader."

Martha and Jenny smiled at each other behind the Doctor as he looked at Christine in awe he tried to send her a message through their link but found that he was blocked.

"And who are you to quote me the Shadow Proclamation and who is that man next to you?" Madame Architect asked?

"I am the one defending the Doctor and his party during this trial and I think you already know my confidant you did try to kill him." Chris noticed a cloud of fear pass the Architects eyes before continuing, "I will announce who I am once we are inside but I have a feeling you already know, don't you Madame?"

Without answering she turned to the Jadoon guards, "Escort everyone inside the chambers I will take my place with the other members of the council."

Christine called out, "Oh and Madame please make sure everyone is present and accounted for per the Shadow Proclamation."

As the party walked inside the Doctor walked along side Christine and spoke quietly, "You look beautiful very royal."

"Thank you Doctor the outfit is a bit dramatic but I guess it will serve its purpose, are you okay your shirt is a bit bloody?"

"Ahh I received a bit of a roughing up upon my arrival." Then clicking his tongue he continued, "But a Time Lord is very hard to put down."

"I am going to kill her." She responded to the Doctor's confession.

"Don't you dare Christine; you need to do this the right way. By the way good job blocking my thoughts but don't block them to long or I might get lonely."

"Like I have said before you will never be alone again." She said with a loving smile.

All conversation was dropped as the Madame Architect banged her crystal globe, "Attention council members and people of the Shadowlands I bring forward to you traitors to the Shadow Proclamation."

A mumble of disbelief mumble through the crowd.

The Architect continued, "How do you plea?"

Christine took her cue and spoke up, "The plea is not guilty and I purpose that it is you that is in violation of the Shadow Proclamation."

One of the other council members spoke up, "And who are you to accuse us of such atrocities?"

Taking a deep breath Christine answered, "My name is Princess Christine and I am the last of the ruling party of the planet formally known as Gillifrey."

The room erupted in noise at her claim and she started to feel a bit overwhelmed once again but this time she was not to be deterred.

The councilman spoke again, "That is impossible everyone from that planet was killed in the last time war."

"Yes you are correct councilman they all died but there are some of us that remain and we are known to you as half breeds," Christine responded but the continued, "But we are in fact Half Lords and are the descendents of the Time Lords and until recently you had many more of my people held against their wishes in this very facility."

Madame Architect spoke up then, "The people here were those whom may have the potential to manipulate time like the Time Lords but they were not descendents."

"I disagree Madame; I have documented proof of their linage here written by my husband's hand." She pulled out the list that she and the Doctor recovered from Ireland.

The crowded room got louder at Christine's declaration and the other council members started to shift nervously in their chairs.

Christine allowed the noise to end before continuing, "You holding them here was a direct violation of the Shadow Proclamation Article 24 subcategory 22 which states and I quote 'Any species that are descendent of the primary species that drafted this proclamation are under the protection of this document and are to be treated as a advanced civilization and are under the protection of the parent species."

After a brief hesitation Christine continued, "The Doctor and those associated with him were following the Shadow Proclamation's guidelines and rescued them from your custody per orders from me."

The Doctor looked at the interchanged taking place and he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at how well Christine was handling the crisis but he knew that the next question would be a difficult one to answer.

Madame Architect smiled evilly and answered, "This council needs proof of you claim that those held here were a part of a new race and since they are not here to validate your claim you cannot submit it to the council."

Feeling the knot return to her chest Christine was not sure how to respond when a voice from the darkness spoke up, it was Broadon, "I am not sure your information is correct Madame Architect we are right here."

Out of the darkness the 35 Half Lords transverse the crowd and stood beside Christine and the rescue party then in one voice they all spoke in unison, "We are the descendents of the Time Lords and we are a new race."

The Doctor looked on in amazement he hadn't heard such beauty in so long and as he watched the Half Lords speak as one. With their declaration all hints of sadness melted away from his soul and in its place there was pride and hope.

Christine spoke once again, "As you can tell we are true to our claim and demand that you acknowledge us as the descendants of the Time Lords."

After a brief moment and some mumbling among the council one of the other councilmember spoke up, "In light of all the information presented in this case all charges are dismissed and please accept our apologies."

All the Half Lords cheered in response and embracing each other Jenny ran to Broadon and kissed him in joy. Jack and Martha did the same and the Doctor made his way to Christine to hug her when a loud scream enveloped the room.

Madame Architect's face contorted in anger as she raised a weapon and pointed at Christine, "Doctor I will not let you win again! I will have my revenge starting with the woman you love!"

The chambers erupted with chaos and time seemed to stand still as the weapon blast headed toward Christine's direction. The Doctor started to run and felt his hearts break as he knew he wouldn't make in time to save her.

Suddenly before the weapon discharge hit its mark Fabrianne knocked Christine down to the ground and fell down on top of her with a look of fear in her eyes.

Immediately the Jadoon guards opened fire killing Madame Architect and stated plainly, "For the crime of treason you are terminated."

Christine hurried to a sitting position and found blood soaking her garments from the wound in Fabrianne's chest silence enveloped the room. She quickly cradled the young woman and spoke, "Please don't die Fabrianne please don't!"

The Doctor and Martha arrived at the duo simultaneously and after a brief inspection of Fabrianne they both knew that the wound was fatal. Christine took one look at them and knew there was no hope and started to cry the Doctor kneeled beside her to consol his love.

Fabrianne looked up at the Princess and spoke, "It is okay… don't worry about me ….at least I died for the greater good. Promise me….that you…will led your people….with honor."

With tears streaming down her cheeks Christine responded, "I promise, I Promise."

"Good." Fabrianne said as death consumed her.

The Doctor looked on sadly and after a moment he closed Fabrianne's eyes and lifted Christine to her feet and spoke quietly, "Come on let us get out of here and go home." His statement echoed in the silence of the room.

Broadon and the others wrapped Fabrianne's body in their coats and lifted her from the ground and carried her out of the council chambers and moved silently to the supply ship with Jack and Jenny in the lead.

The Doctor and Christine started to follow the other when Chris stopped turned around and addressed the council members, "Today is a dark day in your history and I hope that you learn from the mistakes made here but I leave you with a warning don't interfere with any of my people again."

Back in the TARDIS Christine sat on the captain's chair as the Doctor set the coordinates to Genesis 256 to meet up with Jack and the other Half Lords. As the Doctor's ship started to move he sat next to Christine and placed his arms around her she immediately curled up in his arms and sobbed into his brown jacket.

The Doctor didn't say a word as he let her have this time to recuperate before she stood before the Half Lords once again.


	20. Chapter 20

I know you have been wondering how the Doctor can save Donna her is my take on the situation please enjoy and review.

flydye

For the Old Love of a Time Lord

Chapter 20

On Genesis 256 in the darkness of the night a lone figure approached a shroud laying on a bed of sticks with a fire torch lit the pile and as the flames arose into the night sky Christine spoke solemnly to her people, "Today Fabrianne gave her life to save me and to her I will be eternally grateful but as we rest tonight let us not mourn for her but rejoice in the knowledge that her spirit is traveling among the stars."

Each person watched as the smoke arose into the sky each feeling the loss of a good friend that they only knew for a short while. After a bit they turned from the flames and headed to their makeshift tents for a good night's rest because in the morning they would have to go to work and rebuild their new home which will be known as New Gillifrey.

The Doctor held Christine's hand as they walked toward the TARDIS to sleep when Jack with Martha approach them and asked, "I know it is late but we really need to get back to Earth can you give us a ride?"

Nodding the Doctor replied, "Of course I will bring you home besides there is something I need to do before morning." Then turning to Christine he asked, "Fancy a ride back to Earth."

Christine took a moment to answer, "No I think I will stay here, my people need me but promise me you will return in the morning."

Walking to her the Doctor cupped her face and kissed her gently, "Yes, I promise to be here in the morning besides we have a lot of things to discuss."

Smiling to her beloved, "I will see you soon then."

Then turning to Jack and Martha Christine gave each of them of hug before stating, "Now you two don't be strangers you are welcome here anytime and I hope to see you again soon."

Martha smiled, "Oh I will come back I promise."

Jack then gave his former lover another hug and he embraced her he spoke quietly in her ear, "You take care of yourself and if you need anything Torchwood will be there for you."

Christine went and gave the Doctor one more kiss then turned to leave but before she exited she called back, "Hey Jack take care of my house for me and as soon as I can I will come back to Earth and make it legal for you to stay there permanently."

Without waiting for his reply she left the TARDIS and closed the doors behind her as she stepped away she watched as the TARDIS disappeared.

Jenny approached her and asked, "You can have my tent tonight."

"Thank you Jenny but we can share the tent." Christine responded.

"Oh well you see…" she stammered, "I am going to spend the night with Broadon. Please don't tell Dad."

Chris just smiled, "Go enjoy your evening and won't tell the Doctor." "Thanks a bunch." Jenny called out as she bounded toward Broadon.

Slowly Christine moved to her tent and lay down to rest and as sleep overcame her she spoke quietly, "Good-night lover." And in the deep recesses of her mind she heard the Doctor respond, "Good-Night my Princess."

Sitting up quickly she questioned, "How can I hear you when you are a million miles away?" And in response all she heard was the Doctor's gentle laugh. Feeling exhausted Christine laid her head on the pillow and decided to ponder the situation later.

In Torchwood the Doctor's TARDIS emerged on the landing platform and as they exited they were met by Gwen and Ianto and Mickey. Before Jack could speak Ianto walked up to him and kissed him with all the passion he felt in his heart.

Martha looked on and smiled but the Doctor spoke quickly, "Ahh can't you wait till you are alone."

Ianto spoke up while still embracing Jack and stated firmly, "No, not while he his traveling with you and getting into who knows what type of danger."

Martha responded, "You can't argue with that Doctor can you?"

"No I can't Martha Jones but right now I need both of you to help me get Donna into the TARDIS."

Martha asked, "Why do you need her in the TARDIS Doctor you have blocked out the song she should be okay."

"Yea she should be fine, but I think I know of a way to save her but I first need her in my ship."

Immediately Ianto and Jack moved to the med bay and slowly lifted Donna off the gurney and carried her to the TARDIS. Once inside they laid her across the captain's chair.

Jack asked, "Where are you bringing her Doctor?"

"I am bringing her to Messalina there is a device there that may save her if I can get the settings right."

Martha walked in at the tail end of the Doctor's comment and stated firmly, "I am going with you."

And for the first time Martha could remember the Doctor didn't object and simply said, "Okay."

Jack chimed in as well, "I want to come too."

"Good." The Doctor stated, "I am going to need help moving her to the genetics chamber."

"Are you going to clone her Doctor," Martha questioned.

Instead of responding he simply smiled at his former companion and set the coordinates for Messalina.

Henry sat at the monitoring station analyzing the data on the screen when he heard the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS. Quickly he stood and adjusted his clothes so he could look presentable for the travelers within.

As the TARDIS landed the Doctor hurried to the exit excitability with Martha in tow. As he emerged from the doorway he found himself engulfed in a hug that almost knocked the breath from him.

Henry released the Time Lord and spoke quickly, "I was hoping you would return I have great news your daughter is alive."

Smiling the Doctor responded, "Yes, I know."

Martha moved from behind the Doctor and spoke kindly, "It is so good to see you again Henry. How are things going here?"

"They are going great Miss Martha we have made great progress and are looking forward to having more travelers here. How are you?"

Before Martha could respond the Doctor interrupted, "I need your genetics chamber to save my friend."

Turning to the Time Lord Henry responded, "We dismantled them soon after you left but you are welcome to have the pieces and do what you want with them we will never use them again."

Feeling a bit disheartened the Doctor sighed, "Well show me where the pieces are so I can get down to business." Then calling back into the TARDIS, "Jack I need your help."

Immediately Jack responded as he walked out and stated slyly, "I am there for you in any way you need me."

Rolling his eyes he gestured to Henry, "This fine lad is going to led us to the dismantled parts of the genetic manipulator. Martha I need you to awaken Donna and bring her to me in about one hour."

"But what about the time matrix essence inside of her?" Martha asked.

"She will be fine but don't awaken her until the hour is up." Then he and Jack departed following Henry to their destination.

As they walked Jack asked, "So what are your plans Doc and do you think this will really work?"

"I don't know Jack but I hope so because I cannot live with the guilt that I had to shut all her memories off. I need the vibrant woman that I first met and to share more memories with her."

Nodding Jack understood but one question plagued his mind, "So is Christine going to travel with you and Donna?"

Not answering the Doctor asked, "Henry how much further?"

"Not much sir." The young man responded as they turned the last corner, "Here are all the pieces you are welcome to them all."

Clearing the entrance of the chamber of all the debris the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and got to work.

Jack watched as the Doctor worked not sure what he needed him to do and pondered the unanswered question. He knew that Chris and the Doctor were connected so he automatically assumed that she would be traveling with but there must be something more that he doesn't understand or a reason that Chris may not be traveling with him. He hoped that fate would great them both the happiness that they deserved.

The Doctor interrupted his ponderings, "Jack I need you to look for a power source for the chamber."

"What will it look like Doc?" he asked as he shifted all the junk around in the small room.

"It will be small with an energy reflux in it…we need to hurry Martha will be waking Donna up very soon."

Jack continued to search when he called out, "Eureka!"

He held up a small clear box that had a power cell inside it. The Doctor snatched it quickly and stated, "I could bloody kiss you."

"Don't give me promises especially if you don't intend to follow through on them." Jack responded quickly.

The Doctor quickly put the power supply in place and at the same time his cell rang. It was Martha, "Are you ready for me to wake her Doctor?"

"Yes, Yes wake her Martha and have Henry bring you to where we are located."

Martha Hung up the cell and used a shot of medication to wake her friend from her deep sleep.

As Donna opened her eyes she asked, "Where the hell I. And who the hell are you?"

Martha just smiled and grabbed the older ladies hand, "Follow me you are sick and the Doctor is going to make you better."

"Why should I listen to you I don't know who you are." Donna demanded with a loud voice.

Martha replied quietly, "I know that you are a person that is very special and you have the ability to love and trust beyond measure I only want to help you. Please let me help you."

Donna felt moved by the sincerity in the woman's voice and somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind she trusted the person in front of her. Slowly she got of the bed she was laying on and responded, "Okay lead the way."

As they walked out of the TARDIS Donna looked at her surroundings and felt a tug at her memory. She had been here before but for the life of her she didn't know when. As she walked through the heart of the time machine she ran her fingers along the console and she felt it respond with a tingling that started through the fingers and ran up her arm and into her arm.

At that very moment Donna remembered everything; the travels with the Doctor, the friends she met, the universe of time that she experienced and immediately she felt her mind burning.

Martha saw the change and as Donna started to fall to the ground she caught the older women, "Are you okay Donna."

Donna only shook her head and spoke as the pain of the time matrix enveloped her, "I don't know what the Doctor has planned, but he better hurry I am starting to burn again."

Henry was before them and started to lead the way to where Jack and the Doctor waited for their beloved friend.

As the trio continued to walk the burning inside Donna's mind increased and the last few feet Martha and Henry did their best to assist Donna as she walked.

As they approached the Doctor and Jack, Donna spoke quickly, "Whatever you are going to space man you better do it quick."

The Doctor just smiled and led his friend into the genetic chamber with a switch of his sonic screwdriver he started up the machine that would save his friends life.

As the machine whirled and groaned as the bits and pieces went to saving Donna's life. Jack and Martha held on to each other's hand hoping that whatever the Doctor had planned was a success.

After what seemed like a lifetime, to the Doctor, the machine fell silent and with baited breath he opened the door hoping beyond hope that he was correct.


	21. Chapter 21

Well my wonderful readers the story is about to come to a close. The last and final chapter will be published soon. I also will promise you a sequel with Doctor number 11 soon. thank you for reading and please review.

Fly dye

Chapter 21

The Doctor looked as the door opened and as Donna emerged he prayed to the Gods that Jared was correct.

Donna walked out of the genetic manipulator and looked at the Doctor, "If you ever erase my memory again spaceman every alien in all the universes will be the least of your concerns."

Smiling with sheer happiness the Doctor embraced his friend and whispered softly, "I have so missed you Donna."

Separating slowly she smiled at her alien friend, "I have missed you as well my friend, but I have to ask how did you cure me?"

The Doctor spoke quickly, "I separated the time matrix from your body using the genetic manipulator…of course with a few adjustments from me and pretty much separated the two essences inside of you…and of course because I am so brilliant I was able to save you…"

Jack cleared his voice and the Doctor understood the meaning and finished quickly, "Oh yea I forgot I got a bit of assistance from some Half Lords and a Time Lord that put memory capsules into the princess of Gillifrey's mind which allowed me to save you."

Donna turned to Martha and stated, "I missed a big thing didn't I?"

Smiling the younger woman responded, "Yes you did but I will catch you up on things as we travel back to Earth."

With that said the Doctor started too led the way, "Common on you wonderful humans and Jack let us go back to Earth."

Jack comment sarcastically, "I am human to even though I live for a really long time and….."

He was interrupted as they started to walk away. The genetic machine started to work again and as the friends turned to look the door opened slowly and the only comment heard was from the Doctor, "What…what…!."

Christine stood on the hill and watched as the sunrise emerged over the plains of the world of New Gillifrey she could not remember ever seeing a sight as beautiful as the nature before her.

She wondered what was keeping the Doctor from his promise to be there in the morning. But she just sighed to herself it would be foolish of her to think that no matter what happened in the universe the Doctor would come disregarding the needs of the human race and those who needed him. She knew that deep in her heart that her calling and the Doctor's was two separate paths that unfortunately did not meet at this time in the timeline of life.

Jenny approached speaking quietly, "My dad will be her I promise you that. He loves you very much all you need to do is be patient."

Smiling at the young Time Lord Chris spoke, "I know he loves me Jenny I have sensed it every day since I visited Ireland with him."

"Then what has you so upset my friend?" Jenny asked.

Christine responded somberly and cryptically, "Because I know that right now we cannot be together and that saddens me and for some reason I will have to wait till the Doctor is ready or until Time allows him to be ready for me."

Jenny questioned, "I do not understand teacher."

Hearing the new title given to her she knew that her assessment was true and responded to the young Time Lord, "Exactly my friend, exactly."

Back on Messalina the Doctor looked as the door of the genetic doors opened and repeated again, "What….What?"

Inside the chambers was a little baby girl. Donna was the first to approach the small infant and picked it up gently.

As she cuddled it within her arms the baby smiled up at her and immediately Donna knew that this child was going to special.

The Doctor was lost for words and just stared at the infant and suddenly with a smile on his beautiful face he stated, "Welcome little one to a brand knew world."

Martha was first to express her surprise, "What is going on Doctor?"

He responded, "It seems that the Time Lord essence inside of Donna has manifested itself in a baby."

Jack then spoke up, "So are you telling us that that you and Donna have an offspring because of the metacrisis?"

Donna and the Doctor spoke in unison, "It seems so and it is amazing."

As the group returned to the TARDIS, Donna held the baby carefully to her body so that it could rest and as the Doctor set the coordinates for Torchwood he felt humbled by the presence of the baby on the TARDIS.

As the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS emerged in the Torchwood hub the group departed from the Time Machine and moved their way to the conference area of the underground base.

As each of them took their seats, silence enveloped the room as the Doctor and Donna cooed at the newborn babe. Martha and Jack looked on as the parents cuddled the infant. Martha was the first to break the spell.

"What are you guys going to do with the new baby? Will it travel in the TARDIS with you guys as you continue your journey with each other?"

The Doctor knew that if it was known that he had another offspring that it would be in constant danger from the perils of the universes that he traveled and would be used against him at any moment of his lives.

Before he could say anything Donna spoke up, "This child would be in danger if I continued to travel with the Doctor. So this is what I propose I am currently involved with a nice gent and we are probably going to get married. I think it is best if we raise her as if she is our own as a human on Earth."

Turning to the Doctor she knew that he concurred with her thoughts and as he caressed the babies face he stated sadly, "You are right Donna she needs to live a life without danger."

Sadly Donna responded, "You can visit her any time you want."

He stated somberly. "I don't think that is a good idea." With tears in his eyes he continued, "Promise me you will keep her safe from harm and love her with all of you self worth."

Donna smiled, "You know I will and she will be loved till the end of time."

Slowly the Doctor stood and as an afterthought bent down and kissed her small forehead, "Live well my little one and if time is merciful I shall see you again."

With that final thought he left the room and headed to his TARDIS he had a promise to keep and as he maneuvered the switches on his beloved Time Machine he left his child in the safety of his best friend hoping that one day he will see the little one again.

As Jack, Donna, and Martha watched the TARDIS depart they knew that the Doctor had placed a precious treasure in their care and they would keep her safe from all harm.

Once the TARDIS was gone Jack turned to Donna and asked, "So what is going to be the name of your new bundle of joy?"

Without hesitation Donna replied, "Her name is going to be River…River Song Nobel. After the wonderful women that saved our lives in the Library."

Jack looked at the tiny babe and spoke kindly, "You will always be safe little River, I promise you that."


	22. Chapter 22

Here is the last chapter of my story it has been a pleasure to write it for each of you and I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did.

Please read and review flydye

Chapter 22

"For the Old Love of a Time Lord"

After the brief conversation with Jenny in the morning Christine found herself in slurry of activity. Jenny and Broaden introduced her to many of the Half Lords that escaped the Shadowlands and each of them were thankful and glad to be in a new home and safe from harm.

Some of them wanted to head back to their original homes which caused all sorts of problems especially with only one ship available for them to use.

Jenny came up with a solution to the problem, "Well why don't Broaden and I go and get my ship and the Silverlight from Earth then we will have three vessels for us to use."

All the Half Lords thought that it was a good idea and Chris was so thankful that Jenny was there to assist in all the craziness that would soon follow when establishing a new home for a new race of people.

It was decided that Jenny and Broaden would leave at first light and return within a few days and meanwhile while they were gone the ones left behind would start to build homes and cultivation huts so they would not have to worry about food or shelter.

By mid morning the new race had their first visitors the people of the neighboring plant of Messalina, led by Henry, and they brought some much needed supplies and help.

As he walked up to Chris he embraced her, "Welcome to your new home we are here to help."

With tears brimming in her eyes Chris embraced the young man, "Thank you and welcome to New Gillifrey. How did you know we were here?"

Smiling he responded, "Martha sent us a communication from Torchwood and told us where to find you, she also said that you might need some help."

Clapping her hands stated excitedly, "I am going to have to give Martha a big hug the next time I see her."

Without another word Chris watched as the Hath and the humans from Messalina introduced themselves to the Half Lords and started to unload the supplies from the ship. Soon three races of people worked quickly and efficiently together to set up more semi-permanent homes and other important areas.

Mason walked up and stood next to Chris to watch the activity and after a bit spoke quietly, "Jenny tells me that you are a Princess."

Turning to look at the orange hair boy she recalled that his named was Mason and replied, "Yes I am Mason, I married a Time Lord a long time ago and he was a Prince of the old world."

Tilting his head down shyly his next question was almost a whisper, "Can I be a Prince of the Half Lords?"

Kneeling down to the young boy Chris smiled kindly, "I think that you would make a wonderful Prince of the Half Lords but don't you want to go home and see your parents."

With tears in his eyes he responded, "When I was taken to the Shadowland my mom died trying to save me I saw her fall to the ground as she grabbed onto the ship to stop them."

Christine's heart ached for the boys loss she quickly wrapped her arms around him and together they cried for the mother that gave her life to save her son.

As the boys tears subsided she pulled away and wiped his face and smiled as she spoke to him, "You know my husband and I never had any children and it would be a great honor to me if you would be my son, if you will have me."

Mason's face beamed with excitement, "That would mean that I could actually be a Prince….."Then his face clouded, "But I don't look like you so how can I be a Prince?"

She turned the boy around and sat him next to her and asked, "What do you see?"

He looked and spoke, "I see everyone working on building our new home."

"Yes, you are right Mason but tell me what else you see."

Looking a bit more closely the boy answered, "I see Hath, Half Lords, humans and many others smiling talking and working close together."

Christine then spoke with more wisdom then she could ever hope to have, "Yes, but now let me tell you what I see. I see many different races of people working for a common goal in peace and harmony. I see life, hope, joy, happiness, and most of all I see love. And just because we don't look the same doesn't mean that we don't love each other."

Mason turned and hugged Chris and whispered in her ear, "You are going to be a wonderful Mom and I am glad you are here with us."

As the new family sat and watched, they found more love then they could ever hope for, as their community grew they knew it was being built by loving hands.

As night set in and everyone retired for the evening Christine tucked Mason in the make shift bed and left the small home for a bit of fresh air. As she walked looking for a place to meditate she smiled as she passed everyone that helped today share a meal and something to drink.

Leaving the small village behind Chris walked up one on the hills that were close by. Then she sat on the soft grass and got comfortable feeling the cool air caress her skin. While looking at the many stars she called out with her mind to the Doctor whom she so desperately wanted to see.

As her inner mind cleared a vision emerged she saw a man in a sports coat with a bow tie and suspenders, his hair was tawny similar to the Doctor's and he had a rather cute grin on his face as he talked to a women with flame colored hair.

Soon all conversation stopped between the two and the man looked up and smiled and inside Chris's mind she heard a faint whisper of an unknown voice, "Be patient my love I will be there soon."

Immediately Chris's eyes snapped open and at the same time she heard the distinct sound of the TARDIS nearby. Quickly getting to her feet she ran toward the sound and as the door opened she nearly flung herself into the Doctor's arms.

Feeling his love's arms around him the Doctor embraced her and twirled her around before setting her back on her feet then just as quickly he kissed her with all of his being.

Once they parted Chris smacked him on his arm, "You are late you were suppose to be here this morning."

"Ahhh yes, sorry I had to take care of some things before returning."

Not caring what things he had to take care of Christine intertwined her hands behind his soft hair and brought his lips to hers and kissed him again.

Smiling down at her he commented, "I am going to love having you near so that we can do that all the time." His smile faded as he looked into eyes, "You are not coming with me, are you?"

Taking his hand she brought him to where she was just sitting and as he got comfortable on the ground she cuddled next to him looking at the stars with her beloved.

After a few moments he asked quietly, "What are we going to do now?"

"I am not sure my lover I am at a loss for words."

Feeling him shift under she rolled on her back and waited. He lay on his side cradling his head in his hands then looked down at the women who had changed his life in a very short period with just a promise.

Christine looked up at him in the moonlight and knew that he wasn't sure either. Then taking a deep breath he began, "I think that you and I are on different paths and I wish with all my hearts that we were on the same path."

Reaching down he brushed a piece of hair from Chris's forehead and whispered, "But right now on this night I want to be yours and I want you to be mine…."

Lifting off the ground Christine kissed him deeply then responded, "But you are still not ready…."

Falling back on the ground the Doctor looked up at the stars and spoke quietly, "I have loved and loss so many times during this regeneration and a few months back I swore that I would never love again because I didn't think I could handle the pain. Then you came into my life and changed my resolve and caused me to question everything."

Chris laid on his chest listening to his hearts beat waiting for him to continue knowing that he had to work this through in his own time and it was something that couldn't be rushed.

The Doctor rubbed Chris's back and sighed, "The only thing I can offer you right now is a _new love of a very old Time Lord. _

Smiling into his chest Chris replied, "That will have to do for now my handsome Time Lord and I will wait forever if necessary."

Kissing her he simply said, "I promise it will not take forever my love just a while."

As the night progressed the Doctor and Christine just held each other relishing in the small amount of time, without any interruptions, to be with each other not saying a word but understanding everything that was being said.

As the morning light reached over the hill bathing the couple sleeping in each other's arms the commotion in the village below awoke them from their slumbers. Turning they faced each other and just stared in to the eyes of the other reading the souls that lie beneath.

The Doctor was the first to break the spell, "Good morning my love how are you feeling."

"I am feeling a bit sad and worried because for the second time in my life, my Time Lord love will be leaving me behind…"

"Yes…but I will be returning to you I am not heading off to war that cannot be won." He spoke adamantly. Then with a bit more cheerfulness he continued as he arose from the ground bringing Christine to her feet as well, "From what I hear it seems that our people are awakening and I need two things before I depart."

Brushing off her pants Christine responded, "And what might that be handsome?"

Leaning close to her he simply stated, "I need to see what you have done here and I need some food. I am starving."

Holding out his hand for Christine they walked down the hill, into the village to get what he needed.

As Time Lord and the Half Lord Princess emerged, hand and hand, into the crowd of on lookers, they were inundated with numerous good mornings and well wishes.

The Doctor just smiled and for the first time in his many lives he truly felt as if he belonged.


	23. Chapter 23

Yes this is the beginning of a new adventure for the Doctor and Christine Will they consummate thier love will time be saved look for the answers in my new story

"For the New Love of an Old Time Lord"

Postlude

"For the Old Love of a Time Lord"

Christine awoke from a deep sleep sitting up quickly in her bed. A feeling of pain enveloping her whole being as she looked for the source she found it in her beloved Doctor something had happened to him and she was not sure what.

She cleared her mind and tried to find him only to receive a cryptic message in return.

"Don't worry my love I am just changing and no matter what I look like you will always have _the new love of an old time lord._

Then silence reached her mind wondering what he meant she laid back into her bed and contemplated what her Time Lord would look like when he returned to her.

When she looked at the ceiling of her room and saw an illuminated crack appear and get bigger feeling a bit of dread from the light source she immediately rose for her bed and went to wake Mason.

The two of them left the house quickly and went to Jenny and Broaden's home and she quickly requested, "Jenny I need you to call the council together I think we may have a problem within Time itself."

Christine looked on as Jenny rushed to get the council together feeling even more dread enter her mind and soul. If the fabric of time was being ripped there was a lot of work that the Half Lords would have to do to prepare for the Doctor's return.


End file.
